


Save him

by Lastsyns



Series: Save him [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the TARDIS crashes in the Torchwood hub,  Jack finds her owner laying on the floor. Now can Jack save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hell. That was the proper word to describe what Jack had been going through at Torchwood the last month. Really it was the only word. Not only had he lost two of his best agents and closest friends. They had also had an over whelming number of artifacts coming through the rift and the weevils were on the move. He hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in almost a week now. Not that he really needed much sleep, but even the hour he had seemed a luxury at the moment. He didn't want to wake up as the familiar sound of the TARDIS sounded in the hub.

As much as he wanted, no needed to see the Doctor again, he more just wanted to rest and come to terms with everything that had happened. Owen and Tosh were dead. Owen permanently this time. Even if they had access to another resurrection gauntlet, he wouldn't use it. His own brother Gray, who he had assumed was dead all these year, was now being kept cryogenicly frozen in the autopsy room. He also couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the fact that even though only a month had passed on the Earth, he was now over two thousand years old. He shuddered and sat up in his well lit room at the thought. He couldn't sleep in the dark room anymore or he was overcome with terror that he was buried in the cool dirt of Cardiff again. Reviving and dying for thousands of years as penitence for leaving his brother behind.

The sound of the engines grew louder. He hurried up the ladder and into the hub. He wondered what danger the Earth was in now and if the two of them could handle it without involving his team. He had sent Ianto and Gwen home to rest, shortly before retiring himself. There was no promise that he wouldn't call them but he wanted to give them a break. The fact that they had stayed, even through all the chaos, meant everything to him. When things calmed down he was going to make it up to them, somehow. They were both due a raise and perhaps even a vacation. Though he was going to have to find a replacement for Owen and Tosh before vacations were possible. He had put it off long enough, though the thought of replacing them still filled him with dread. Maybe he could convince Martha to come down from UNIT for a week again.

He exited his office and looked around the hub, not see the TARDIS. Yet as the TARDIS engines gave their final thrum, he realized the noise was coming from above him. Looking up the TARDIS had finished materializing near the ceiling of the hub and was gaining speed as she quickly approached its floor. She landed with a thud that seemed to shake the hub and groaned, the light on the top flashing.

"Doctor," Jack cried out as he ran down the stairs and across the hub to where she had landed. He was getting more worried by the moment as the doors to the TARDIS failed to open. Reaching the TARDIS, he pushed on the doors. They were still locked. He felt around his pockets and found the little key that he always carried with him, just in case. Inserting it into the lock he pushed the door open and entered the TARDIS. The interior was completely dark, except for the low light that was coming from the console, but wasn't bright enough to illuminate the room.

"Doctor are you all right?" Jack asked as he walked further into the TARDIS. There was no answer in return. Slowly he walked up the ramp, holding on to the railing with one hand. As he approached the console and his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he finally saw her driver. His heart stopped for a moment. Laying on the floor, near the captain's seat, was the Doctor. He was laying face down and from Jack's angle it was impossible to tell if he was breathing.

Jack fell to his knees beside the Doctor and started to put his fingers to the man's neck to try to find a pulse. He pulled back quickly though as his fingers met with a wet and sticky substance. Holding his hand up closer to his face, he realized that the substance was blood. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out the little pin light that he kept with him and flicked it on. Running the light down the body of the man in front of him.

The Doctor was covered in blood from head to toe. His suit jacket was missing and his undershirt was torn and dirty. His suit pants were also ripped and his legs were splayed out at a strange angle. His left foot was bare, while his right one had the remains of what use to be a shoe attached to it. Jack moved the light back up to the Doctor's head. He didn't see any signs that the Doctor was breathing. He needed to check for a pulse but he didn't think there was a point. The Doctor was dead, he was sure of it.

With slow trembling hands, Jack reached towards the Doctor's neck again and then paused before actually touching him. He had to confirm whether or not the man who lay in front of him was dead. Though either way, Jack wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was a trained field medic, both through the Time Agency and then again by humans during WWI and WWII. He could assist the Doctor and stabilize him until help arrived but at the very least help was three hours away. He realized that he couldn't take him to a normal hospital and with his own doctor dead, he would need Martha. Martha though was still at UNIT just outside of London. Except by the looks of the Doctor a hospital wasn't going to be necessary.

"Jack get it together," He told himself as he continue to stall, afraid of what he would find. Very carefully he pressed his fingers once again against the cool neck. He tried to ignore the slippery coolness of the blood that was covering the Doctor as he searched desperately for a pulse. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he was holding his breath trying to stop the lump in his throat from growing, when he felt it. It was faint and weak, but it was there. He let out his breath slowly and then breathed in deeply through his noise. He realized his mistake almost immediately and began to cough.

The Doctor stunk. Not just of blood and dirt. Gagging Jack pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose before breathing again. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the smell immediately, but he had been too concerned on whether or not the man was alive. Moving the handkerchief, he sat it on the ground beside him. The Doctor's head was slightly angled so that his face was mainly pressed into the grating but he was also looking towards the console. Jack moved around him so that he could see the Doctor's face without having to move his head. He carefully ran his hand along the Doctor's neck, looking for any injury. He didn't find one but he was still weary to move him at all.

Even in the dim light, he could see the bruises that covered the Doctor's face. His right eye was swollen shut and the bruise extended down his face, to where his nose was crooked from being broke. His lips were slightly parted and Jack knelt down further, placing his cheek close to the Doctor's mouth. Cool air brushed softly against his cheek, but just like the Doctor's pulse it was too weak and shallow for Jack to feel relief. The Doctor was closer to death then to life at the moment. As a Time Lord he should have regenerated, but Jack saw no signs that he was going to. Not that he knew what a regeneration looked like. He had only heard of them when they learned about the myth of the Time Lords in school and seen evidence of it from the Doctor himself.

"There now, I know it is hard breathing with your face smashed into the grating," Jack told him softly. "We will fix that in a moment and I am going to get you some oxygen and a neck brace." Jack hated to leave his side even for a moment though. That moment, however brief it was, could mean that the Doctor stopped breathing and had faded away. He could normally rely on the TARDIS to assist but he couldn't even feel the TARDIS at the moment. That was a worry for later though, now he had to focus.

"You pick your moment's Doctor, just a few hours ago, I had people to assist me, but you had to wait until after they left." Jack chastised, his tone not changing. He didn't know if the Doctor could hear him or not, but he kept talking to him just in case. He took the Doctor's tattered shirt in his hands and ripped it the rest of the way off his back. The Doctor's normally lithe frame was skeletal. His back was a criss-cross of cuts and where the skin wasn't cut, Jack could see bruises. He needed to check for a spinal injury but was afraid to touch him.

"Jesus Doctor, what happened to you?" Jack asked him, his voice no longer calm. The torture the Doctor had gone through was evident through out his thin frame, but the reason why was going to be harder to find. The only person who may know, was unable to answer him and with the TARDIS disabled, Jack would be unable to obtain the coordinates of the Doctor's last stop. As he continued to check the Doctor he made a mental list of what he would need, besides the oxygen and neck brace, he needed a back board, a splint for the Doctor's leg and lots of bandages and antiseptic. How the Doctor even got to the TARDIS in his current state was one of the biggest mysteries of all.

The Doctor's leg was twisted at an unnatural angle which explained why his legs looked weird when Jack had first observed him. The Doctor's feet were also cut up and bleeding. The bottom of his feet looked as though they had been intentionally cut to stop the Doctor from being able to walk on them. It was probably only soul determination or stubbornness that allowed the Doctor to board. He would have then had to make his way to the controls and set the coordinates, before giving into his injuries. That made the possibility of a spinal injury unlikely, but Jack was still going to be cautious.

Hating himself, he stood and ran quickly out of the TARDIS and into his own autopsy rooms. It was slower then going to the TARDIS medi-bay but in the hub he knew where everything was and didn't have to search for it in the darkened rooms of the TARDIS. Jack grabbed the items he needed and then ran back onto the TARDIS, dropping to his knees once more in front of the Doctor. He lined the backboard up with him and then carefully attached the neck brace before rolling him over. As the rest of the Doctor's face became visible, Jack saw that it was just as bruised as the right. His left eye wasn't as swollen though and Jack hoped he would be able to check his pupil response. He placed the oxygen mask over the Doctor's mouth and nose, turning it on.

"There now that should help." Jack whispered to him. "You just stay with me now. I am going to make sure you are taken care of and find the bastards that hurt you." Jack reassured him as he removed the remains of the Doctor's tattered shirt and saw that his chest was just as bruised as his back. There were also small slices along his sides. Jack placed the Doctor's leg in the splint before moving back up to his head. He had the Doctor ready to move, but he couldn't do it on his own. Now it was time to bring in help. Opening his phone he dialed the first number.

"Ianto, I'm sorry for waking you, but I need you back at the hub as soon as possible. The Doctor arrived a little bit ago and he is badly injured." Jack explained.

"I'll be there soon sir," Ianto answered with a slight groan. He had just fallen asleep, and now he had to go back. Hopefully the situation with the Doctor wasn't as bad as Jack thought and he would be able to get a few hours of sleep on the Torchwood couch before having to return to work. Jack hung up the phone and placed the next call to Martha. This call was going to be harder.

"Hello?" Martha answered, her voice alert but cautious. Jack hardly ever called in the middle of the day for social reasons. Normally social Jack was drunk Jack at two in the morning.

"Martha, the Doctor arrived at the hub a little bit ago and I need you down here." Jack's voice broke a little as he spoke. "He's badly injured Martha and I can't take him to a hospital."

"No, you can't. What happened?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but he looks as though he has been tortured. When he first landed I thought he was dead. I have him on a back board with a neck brace and oxygen." Jack informed her.

"Is he conscious or responsive at all?" Martha wondered as she moved to the door to begin the trip to Cardiff.

"No. I have Ianto coming into help me move him into the hub so that we can examine him better and take care of him." Jack told her. He gave her a brief description of the Doctor's injuries, including how it was obvious that he had been starved during his capture.

"Get him set up on an IV. If he is that bad he is probably dehydrated as well. I am heading to Cardiff now." Martha advised Jack. "Keep me updated if anything changes but I will be there as soon as possible."

"Drive safely but hurry Martha." Jack hung up the phone. He went to take the Doctor's hand but saw that his fingers were just as bruised as the rest of his body. He desperately wanted to comfort the Doctor but didn't know where he could touch him without causing him pain.

"Hang in there sweethearts help is on the way." He reassured him as he waited for Ianto to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too dark and quiet aboard the TARDIS for Jack's comfort and he was fighting himself not to run away from the man who so desperately needed his help. So instead of focusing on the overwhelming darkness, he instead focused on the Doctor again. The was little more examining he could do in the dark room, so he instead focused on making sure the Doctor continued to breathe. He also secured the straps around the Doctor, making sure he was secured to the backboard to easily transport him. The last thing they needed was for the Doctor to fall off of it during the short trip.

"Sir are you in here?" Ianto called out after a little while. He looked over to see Ianto's frame blocking the light out of the door. He swallowed heavily before answering.

"Yes, Ianto I am up here. Be carefully there is a slight step in front of the ramp." Ianto hurried over them to them and then hissed through his teeth at the sight of the Doctor. He felt selfish for a moment as he realized that he was in for another long day and coffee would once again have to replace sleep.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he moved to take the end of the board by the Doctor's feet.

"I don't know," Jack responded, as he copied Ianto's motions except he moved by the Doctor's head. He unhooked the oxygen tank for a moment, not wanting to set it on the Doctor and compromise his shallow breathing. "I can tell you though, if I find out, I am going to kill them. Are you ready?" Jack wondered and Ianto nodded. "On three then."

They lifted the Doctor and carried him out of the TARDIS and out into the hub. In the well lit hub it was easier to see the bruises and blood that covered the Doctor's body. There was no visible place on the Doctor that showed his skin. The first thing Jack needed to do, after getting an IV set up, was to get the Doctor cleaned up. Hopefully then he could further assess the Doctor's injuries and update Martha in route. There was no reaction from the Doctor as they carried him and then set him down on the table in the autopsy room. The table was equipped to be able to wash bodies and so he wanted the Doctor there first. They could move him to a bed once they were done cleaning him off.

"Ianto get me an IV stand, a bag of saline and a line for the IV," Jack ordered as he hooked the Doctor's mask to the spare oxygen tank that was kept in the room. He would get the one from the TARDIS later, after Martha arrived. Until then he wasn't going to leave the Doctor's side again, even for a minute. Now that they were in a better lit room he pulled out his pin light to check the Doctor's pupil response. He was right on his earlier assessment that the Doctor's right eye was swollen closed. The left pupil was slow to respond and Jack swore again. Ianto returned with the things Jack requested as well as antiseptic wipes. He really did owe Ianto a raise.

"I am going to go get water and towels so we can clean him up." Ianto told Jack. Jack nodded his thanks. He moved the Doctor's hand so that he could see the back of it. The back was just as bruised and several of the Doctor's fingernails were missing. Jack gritted his teeth as he cleaned a spot on the the back of the Doctor' hand. He was having trouble finding a vein though and was about to switch to the Doctor's leg, when finally he found it. He taped the cannula and needle in place and hooked the IV up. Finding a pair of scissors he started by the Doctor's foot and cut his trousers to remove them.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you need these off." Jack explained. He was positive at this point the Doctor couldn't hear him, but he still felt the need to talk to him. "I will buy you several new pairs once you are better." He threw the Doctor's trousers in the rubbish bin and then cut off his pants using the same care. He covered the Doctor with a clean sheet before taking the remains of his shoe off. He had always wondered what the Doctor looked like naked but at this moment he took no pleasure from sight.

Ianto returned with a bowl for water and towels. Jack began to carefully wash the blood out of the Doctor's hair. The water was dark red and dirty as he cleaned it and it took several attempts before the water ran clear. Tenderly he dried the Doctor's hair a little and then ran his hands along the warm scalp, looking for an abrasions. He felt several bumps and found at least one healing cut on the Doctor's head. They moved down the Doctor's body, cleaning him. Several of the cuts along the Doctor's side and back were inflamed with infection. The skin that wasn't covered in bruises was pale. Jack covered him in a clean sheet and then together they moved him to the bed, still leaving the board in place. He wasn't going to remove it or the neck brace until Martha confirmed that they weren't needed.

Grabbing a thermometer he stuck it in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor's normal body temperature was only 15 degrees Celsius. He had learned that one day when he had joking called the Doctor cold. The Doctor had sat him down and lectured him on why his body was superior even with it's colder temperature. Knowing that the Doctor was suppose to have a low body temperature didn't make the reading of 16.5 degrees any easier. Pulling out his phone again he called Martha.

"Yes, Jack," She answered almost immediately. Her voice sounded distant and he knew that she had placed him on speaker phone. "How is he doing?"

"Not good Martha. I have him hooked to an IV as you requested and still have him on oxygen. His pupil response is slow though and several of the cuts he received are infected. Also his body temperature is 1.5 degrees higher then it is suppose to be." Jack informed her.

"I know that he can stand a higher and colder temperature for longer, but we will need to bring his temperature down as soon as possible." Martha explained.

"I have him covered with just a sheet right now to try to help cool him down." Jack offered. "I don't want to medicate him until you get here though, so that we can test his blood for drugs."

"I'm still about an hour away." Martha replied.

"You're making good time from London." Jack acknowledge in surprise.

"I want in London." Martha dismissed him with her tone offering no more information to what she had been up to. Chances were that it was a top secret project for UNIT that he could find out about later when he hacked their system. "I am going to need a blood and urine test from him. Have you placed a catheter?"

"No. I can though." Jack cringed slightly. He hated placing catheters.

"Do it and update me in half. I have to go now, the traffic is getting bad here." Martha hung up the phone again. Jack grabbed the necessary tubing and then turned to the Doctor.

"Let's get this over with," Jack told him.

-DW-

Everything hurt. She had promised that she was going to save him and for some reason he had trusted her. He had trusted her to get him away from the people who were hurting him and to safety. When she had first entered the room he had shied away from her, just like he did everyone else. Yet the touch of her hand on the side of his face, though painful from the bruises, was softer and more caring then he had felt in a while. He felt himself leaning into her touch and relishing the contact.

He couldn't see her clearly but he could hear her voice. She was putting on a brave front, but her voice was full of concern and anger. The anger scared him, and he wondered if he was being tricked. He realized though that he could trust her. He didn't know why he did trust her except she had whispered something in his ear. Something that he hadn't heard for a very long time, his own name. He was sure that he hadn't told them his name as they tried to break him. He knew that he had told them more than he would have in the past, but his defenses were still weak from the Valiant.

She had helped him to dress and then led him out of the place he had been kept and to the TARDIS. Every step felt as though he was walking on knives. His jacket and coat hung heavily on his bruised body and caused him pain. Thankfully she took them off and carried them with her instead. She laid them near the door of the TARDIS so that he could retrieve them later before helping him up the ramp. He remembered weakly begging her to stay as she propped him by the hand break and then set the coordinates. She couldn't stay though. She kissed him softly on his bloody head and promised she would see him again, just not yet. Then she told him to count to ten and pull the hand break. He had done what she had said but with the first jolt he had slammed into the TARDIS grating and everything had gone black again.

She had promised that she would save him though. The pain that seared his back was unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't move his arms or his legs. Cold air was blowing on his face and it hurt to breathe it. It also made his head feel funny and he didn't like it. She had promised... He wasn't ready to die yet and he didn't want to regenerate. Not that he could at this point. The drugs they had given him would put a stop to any attempt. He just needed to hang on a little bit longer, he thought as he allowed the darkness of sleep to overwhelm him again. She promised she would save him.

-DW-

Jack had just finished listening to the Doctor's hearts, when the Doctor breathing began to change. Rather then the shallow slow breaths he had been taking, his breathing sped up. Jack grabbed the stethoscope he had just sat down and placed it back on the Doctor's chest. Both of his hearts had increased in speed and were steadily getting faster.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked him softly in concern. Martha was still about twenty minutes out and he just needed to keep the Doctor stabilized until then. The Doctor let out a small moan and his left eyelid fluttered briefly. "As much as I want you to wake up, don't wake up yet sweetheart. Just go back to sleep and wait for Martha to get here." The Doctor moaned softly again. "I know it hurts Doctor, just forget about waking up and go back to sleep," Jack begged him keeping his voice as calm as possible.

It hurt to see the Doctor waking up in so much pain. He just needed to wait a little longer and then hopefully Martha would be able to give him pain killers and ease his pain. Jack all ready had a urine and blood sample ready for her when she arrived. She just needed to take them to the lab and run the test. He hoped that there was nothing in the Doctor's blood that would stop them from providing him relief. From his observations the Doctor was going to need stitches on his back and his feet. He was also going to need to have his leg reset. If they tried to do any of it without pain killers the shock alone could kill the Doctor. If he was going to heal properly and minimize scarring though they had to stitch him up soon.

Jack ran his hand comfortingly through the Doctor's hair. He had found a small arch by the Doctor's ear that didn't have any cuts or bumps. He tried to comfort the Doctor and ease him back to sleep, but the Doctor didn't even wake up enough to realize that Jack was there. The Doctor twitched his shoulders slightly and moaned one more time, before he seemed to give up and slip back off into unconsciousness. His breathing returned to the shallow slow breathing he had been doing before. Jack listened to his hearts once more and they had also slowed down again. He laid the stethoscope once more on the bedside table.

"Coffee sir?" Ianto asked as he handed him a steaming cup. Jack took it gratefully.

"Has Martha arrived yet?" Jack wondered as he looked at the time. Martha should be there any minute based on when he last talked to her.

"Not yet sir, but I will send her in as soon as she arrives." Ianto promised and then headed back out into the hub to wait for her. Jack returned to gently caressing the Doctor's head with one hand as he sipped the coffee with his other. He didn't know if he was actually helping the Doctor but still he had to do something.

-DW-

Martha arrived at the hub in record time. She had sped most of the way there, hoping that she wouldn't get stopped along the way. She was sure that Jack was able to keep the Doctor stable until she arrived but the longer he was kept without adequate medical care, the worse it was for him. She hurried the short distance to the information booth and to the hub door. The door opened as she approached and she entered not slowing her pace. Ianto was waiting on the other side of the door and she nodded her thanks as she went to the autopsy room. Jack had given her a complete break down of the Doctor's injuries, but she still paused at the top of the stairs upon seeing him. She was thankful that Jack had cleaned him up of the blood and dirt that had covered his body. Though if he still looked this bad now, she wondered what he had looked like when he came in. She would have to review the CC footage later.

"Are you all right Martha?" Jack called up seeing her staring down. She pulled herself together and headed down the stairs.

"Fine," she lied as she approached the bed. She had seen a lot worse during the year that never was and also working for UNIT. It was harder though seeing someone she cared deeply about laying injured on the bed. She could do this though. She carefully examined him, confirming the injuries that Jack had found and finding a few new ones that he had missed in his initial examination. She hooked a blood oxygen reader to the Doctor's finger and wasn't surprised to see that his blood oxygen was low. She turned up the oxygen tank a little to try to assist his breathing though his bruised chest didn't make it any easier on him.

"Any changes since we last spoke," She asked Jack as she moved from head to toe checking the Doctor. His injuries were evident of torture and her heart broke that someone could do this to him again. He had walked away from the valiant more damaged then he let on, only to be free a short time.

"I think he tried to wake up. His breathing and heart rates both increased and he kept moaning. It either hurt to much or was to much of an effort because after a few minutes he fell unconscious again." Jack stated. He didn't add that he had begged him to stay asleep.

"How long ago was that?" Martha wondered as she checked his pupil response.

"Not long about ten minutes ago." Jack answered.

"I am going to set up an MRI, CT and X-ray for him so that we can find out what we are dealing with. While those are running I will test his blood and urine samples that you took so that we can get him comfortable. I know you said that the TARDIS is disabled but are you able to get to her medi-bay?" Martha asked as she pulled out the machine she needed. It was earth technology from about two centuries in the future that allowed all three test to be ran at once. Technically Jack should not have been using it but Martha had to admit it was simpler then having to move the Doctor between different equipment.

"I can get to the medi-bay. What do you need from there?" Jack questioned.

"I need his medications from the cabinet by the desk. There is also an alternating pressure pad for the mattress that he keeps that would be better for his back then this board that he is currently on." Martha informed Jack. "Once we are sure he doesn't have a spinal injury I want to transfer him to it."

"I can grab those items. Anything else?" Jack asked her.

"No, that will be it for now. Once the scans are finished I am going to need your help to set his leg and stitch some of his cuts. We won't be able to stitch them all but we can clean the rest and bandage them. He is also probably going to need surgery here in the next few days but I want to wait until he is a little stronger first." Martha commented.

"Are you going to be able to get time away from UNIT again?" Jack asked as she finished setting up the machine.

"I'm going to have to. I am not leaving him until I know that he isn't going to take a turn for the worse. He is going to need a lot of care and since a hospital can't provide it, we will have to. He deserves nothing less then the best treatment and I plan to provide him that." Martha replied determinedly as she looked once more at his bruised face.

"If nothing else I have vacation time due. I will just take time off to help him." Martha added.

"I am sure that won't be necessary. I will call and talk to UNIT about having you transferred here for a while. Is it going to interrupt the work you were doing?" Jack questioned and Martha shook her head no. She set the scans and then took the Doctor's blood and urine in to the small lab to test them. Jack left and headed to the TARDIS leaving the Doctor alone for a minute.

He grabbed a stronger flash light and a cloth bag before heading once more into the dark halls of the TARDIS. Without the TARDIS being able to direct him, it took longer then normal to find her medi-bay. He quickly located the Doctor's medicine cabinet and took out the small box that he had labeled "Time Lord" inside of it. Jack looked in the medicine cabinet, curious for a moment. The Doctor also had boxes label, Human, slitheen, Silurian, and several over aliens. He also had a shelf with just general medication. Jack tried to open the box in his hand and realized that it was locked. He hoped that Martha had the combination for it or it wasn't going to do them much good.

Entering the store room. Jack retrieved the mattress pad for the Doctor. He placed the medication box in the cloth bag before taking the mattress pad out. He carried the items quickly out of the TARDIS. The brightly lit hub was a relief as he carried the items to Martha in the lab. Martha was sitting hunched over a microscope while she had various machines running.

"I found the items you requested. The box of medication is locked though." Jack informed her as he sat it down.

"I have the code. He gave it to me just in case while we were traveling together." Martha answered without looking up. "He is protein in his urine, which may indicate kidney failure. We are going to have to keep a close eye on that."

"How long until the rest of the test are done." Jack asked her.

"The scans should be done in a few minutes and then we can begin to review them. The test on his blood and urine though will take about forty more minutes." Martha replied.

"Forty Minutes," Jack said in disbelief.

"I am working as quick as I can. I don't want him to suffer anymore then you do but theses test take time. I could just medicate him now and we can wait only a few minutes to see if he has a life threatening reaction but I don't want to go that route, do you?" Martha snipped.

"No," Jack sighed. He gave Martha a quick one armed hug and then left to wait for the scans to finish so he could collect the print outs. Getting irritated with each other now was not a good start to what was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack moved the machine away from the Doctor and collected the disk with the scans it had taken. He took them back into the lab with Martha and proceeded to print the various x-rays. He tried to keep one eye on the Doctor as he reviewed the scans but the scans told more of the Doctor's capture. Jack ended up having to excuse himself for a moment as he hurried to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and was sick to his stomach. He sat back and wiped his face on his hand, trying to get the courage to get up and go back in there. How the Doctor was still alive was beyond him.

The Doctor's leg had been broken, more then likely early on and set incorrectly. His right hand was also a jigsaw of broken bones that had been left to heal on their own. He had several cracked ribs and deep bruises that covered his entire body. Jack had received similar torture aboard the Valiant from the Master as a way to amuse himself. Jack though, once he died, revived with a perfect body. The Doctor wouldn't have that luxury unless he regenerated. Shaking Jack got to his feet and went to the sink, splashing his face with water, before returning to Martha.

"He is going to need surgery to repair his hand and leg." Martha commented as Jack came in, her voice also slightly shaking, with both anger and sadness over what happened to him. She placed the two x-rays on the glass and studied them. "We can't operate yet though, not only are his kidneys failing, he is also anemic, dehydrated and running a high fever. We need to get blood into him, get him hydrated and onto antibiotics if he is going to last the night."

"Do you think he can?" Jack wondered.

"He is a fighter Jack, otherwise he would have all ready succumbed to his injuries. I need you to go into the medi-bay once more. He has blood stored there that is his and he also also has high nutrient drips. If we can get him hydrated that may help his kidneys. We may have to start him on dialysis soon, as well to assist with his body removing the toxins until his kidneys are better." Martha explained to Jack. She then turned and picked up another sheet from beside the printer. "The test have started to come back on his blood and he has only one drug in his system, that I have found so far. I don't recognize it but I am going to compare it's compounds to see if I can still give him pain killers, and sedate him."

"I don't recognize it either," Jack replied as he read the results. He handed the paperwork back to Martha. He looked out at the Doctor who was still laying motionless strapped to the board. "I will go get the blood and drips."

Jack set up the high energy drip for the Doctor and then inserted a second IV to run the blood into him. He ran through the Doctor's vitals while Martha continued to work diligently in the lab. It was another half an hour before Martha confirmed that she could give him pain killer. She came out with the pain killers as well as a sedative, injecting both them in to the cannula on the IV. She check the Doctor's breathing and hooked electrodes across his chest to monitor his two hearts. Once they were sure that he wasn't having an adverse reaction to the drugs they set to work. Starting at his head.

The first thing that Martha did was shave the Doctor's head, apologizing to him the entire time. His bald head revealed a mess of cuts, bumps and bruises as well. None of the cuts on his head needed stitches. Jack figure the only reason they had left the back of his head alone was because causing the Doctor brain damage wouldn't get them their answers. His face was a different story though. Martha set the Doctor's nose and then placed a nose cast on it to hold it in place. She then placed a cold compress on his right eye to try to bring down the swelling. She checked inside of his mouth for any chipped teeth before moving down to his neck.

They cleaned all the open wounds on his body and stitched the ones that they could. His back was a mess and took hours to clean and bandage properly. Jack regretted putting him on the back board but knew there was no choice until they had confirmed there was no spinal injury. Martha examined his right hand and determined that he had very little movement in his hand and she wasn't sure how much they were going to be able to give him. She was going to have to bring in a specialist when it actually came time to repair his hand. For now though she set the bones the best she could without surgery and put a cast on his hand.

His leg was braced and secured. It was the older of the broken bones and there wasn't much they could do unless they broke the bone and reset it. He just wouldn't be able to walk on it until they did and with his feet she didn't see him walking as an issue. Once they had finished taking care of his feet, they carefully transferred him on to the mattress bad, removing the back and neck braces. To his IV she added a powerful antibiotic, anti-inflammatory as well as a medication to help his kidney function.

She gave him a once over just to make sure she hadn't missed anything and that he was comfortable. It was only then that she allowed herself to break down. She sat on the ground beside his bed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sobbed. Even with him stable she didn't give him much hope of a full recovery. He had surprised her before and she hoped to whatever was out there that he would do it again. She had no doubt in her mind that he hadn't escaped the place that did this to him on his own and silently she sent a thank you to whoever got him out. She just wished that they would have accomplished it sooner. Wishing wasn't going to change anything though.

Wiping her eyes she stood up and went back to the Doctor's bed. The sheet covered up his lower body injuries but did nothing to hide his chest or his face. She needed to pull herself together, the sedative would begin to wear off soon and if he woke again, he didn't need to find her broken down. No, she chastised herself softly, when he woke up. She had to have faith he would be all right. She adjusted the oxygen reader on his finger and found that his oxygen levels had come up which was a good start. She grabbed the thermometer Jack had left by the bed and placed it in his ear. His temperature had dropped a little but was still far to high. He was doing better though and that was what she needed to see. The first hurdle for him would be surviving the night.

Jack returned with coffee for the both of them as well as food. Neither one of them ate much though as they sat vigilantly beside the Doctor's bed monitoring him. For the first part of the night, he showed no improvement but around two in the morning the Doctor's breathing began to change again. His heart beats raced and he groaned softly.

"Doctor are you waking up again?" Martha asked him calmly. Motioning to Jack to keep silent for a moment. She didn't want to confuse the Doctor with multiple voices if he was trying to wake up. "Come on Doctor open your eyes for me." He moaned again and tried to lift his right hand. He got it a little bit off the bed, before just dropping it back. Martha gently rubbed his shoulder, where there was no bruise and for a brief moment she saw his eye open.

"Hello," She said happily. His eye opened again and he kept it open this time as he looked around him, before putting his focus back on Martha. His forehead creased a little in confusion.

"Where," he croaked softly. His mouth and throat were dry from the oxygen and it took a lot of effort for him to form the one word.

"With Jack and I." She answered, not saying Torchwood. She remembered how upset the name named him last time and she wanted to avoid upsetting him.

"K," He replied as his eye drifted closed again. The monitors showed that he had fallen back asleep again. Martha moved his arm back into a more comfortable position before looking at Jack. He had tears flowing freely down his face. Witnessing the Doctor waking up had been hard. On the bright side he had woken up and been aware. That was one less thing on her long list that she had to worry about at the moment.

-DW-

He was waking up again. He didn't want to wake up again. He just wanted to slip back into the oblivion that sleep was giving him at the moment. The many drugs that were racing through his system right now, were keeping his sleep dreamless and he relished the thought of not having to relive the Time War, the Valiant or that place again. He tried to figure out what was waking him and realized that the pain to his body was returning. He didn't want to be in pain he just wanted to sleep.

Carefully he reached his mind out to the TARDIS, to see if she could help lull him back to sleep. She didn't reply though and he felt the stinging of tears. He tried to remember where he was. He briefly remembered Martha's voice, though he couldn't see her clearly. She had also mentioned Jack. If Jack was there that must mean he was in Torchwood. Fear filled him, he didn't want to be in Torchwood. He wanted to be back on his TARDIS, in the safety of his medi-bay. He tried to move but pain shot through him and he whimpered.

"It's all right Doc," Jack's soft voice came and he felt a hand gently caress the side of his head. He calmed slightly. If Jack and Martha were there he didn't need to worry about Torchwood. He trusted the two of them to protect him from being hurt or experimented on while he was to weak to defend himself. Both of them had proved time and time again that they would help him. It wasn't Jack he wanted at the moment though. He wanted Martha.

"No, Jah," He whimpered. Opening his eye and feeling the tears start to roll down his his cheek. "Mar," he tried to call out.

"Normally I would be insulted, but I am guessing your feeling pretty bad at the moment." Jack voice had no hint of flirtation in it, which confused him. Jack always flirted with him.

"Yeah," He agreed with a sigh.

"Well Martha went to bed to get some rest. She did leave me with instructions that I can give you a stronger dose of pain medicine if you need it." Jack explained. He tried to follow Jack's words but his head ached as well. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Plea," He answered finally, when he realized Jack was offering him stronger pain medication.

"Hold on a moment." The blur that was Jack disappeared for a moment and then returned. He closed his eye and waited. It wasn't long before he felt the pain killers start to take affect. He breathed a little easier in to the cold air. He didn't like the mask that covered his face and as soon as he could he was going to take it off he decided.

Now that he wasn't hurting so much he took a moment to mentally examine himself. His head felt strange against the soft pillow. It wasn't uncomfortable though so he could figure that out later. His back burned even with the pain killers as he laid against the mattress. He knew his back was bad, but he didn't want to think about that. He stopped as his hand hurt worse just thinking about it. He pushed it to the back of his mind with the pain killers and stopped. He didn't want to think about when they smashed his hand but the thought was there.

He needed something else to focus on, something that would hurt less. The cold air blowing against his face irritated him and made him thirsty. Thirst, that was something he could hopefully fix. He concentrated on the fact that his mouth was dry and opened his mouth again to speak.

-DW-

Around five in the morning Martha was falling asleep on her feet. Jack sent her to his room with in Torchwood to get a few hours sleep while he continued to keep watch on the Doctor. She didn't agree at first insisting that she was fine. It was only after Jack promised to wake her at any sign that the Doctor was getting worse that she reluctantly agreed and headed off to bed. It was almost two hours later that the Doctor began to wake up again.

At first Jack wasn't sure he was really going to wake up, even when a whimper escaped his lips. Jack stood up and caressed the small uninjured patch by his ear and spoke softly to him. His heart broke again when the Doctor opened his eye and tears rolled down his cheek. He topped up the Doctor's pain medication for him and thought the Doctor had drifted back to sleep. He sat down again and jumped when he heard the Doctor's voice a few minutes later.

"Wa...ter." The Doctor whimpered.

"Right here," Jack responded, pouring a little bit of water in to a glass and placing a straw in it. The Doctor didn't open his eyes as Jack moved the mask and then placed the straw against his lips. The Doctor opened his mouth a little and took a sip of the water. Jack waited a moment and then went to move the straw. The Doctor latched on to it and took another drink.

"Are you done?" Jack asked when he didn't drink again.

"Yea," The Doctor sighed. His head kind of just fell to the side as he tried to turn it to look away from Jack. He groaned as Jack replaced the mask but went silent again as his breathing evened back out. Sure that he was actually asleep this time Jack sat down again. He wiped away the tears that had filled his eyes again. It was hard to see the Doctor in so much pain that he was crying for Martha to make it go away. And even though he understood why the Doctor didn't want him, it didn't make his words any easier. He had to let it go though. He had no idea what the Doctor had gone through. He was barely beginning to heal physically and mentally they hadn't even started.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha tried to sleep but she was plagued with nightmares. In her dreams she was once again walking the Earth as it was being destroyed by the the Master. During her journey she had met a man who had been attacked and left for dead by a Toclafane, how he was even breathing, she didn't know. He to was closer to death then life and she didn't have the medical supplies to help him. So she did the only thing she could and sat by him, holding his hand and comforting him until he succumbed to his injuries. In her dreams though the man was replaced by the Doctor and he stared at her with his brown eyes, begging her to help him. She couldn't though and apologized as his eyes closed for the final time. Crying she stood and turned, right into a Toclafane.

Martha woke up with a start, slightly disorientated, until she remembered she was in Jack's room in Torchwood. She didn't know how long she had slept and she didn't care. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She went to the small bathroom off of Jack's room and showered before heading up into the hub. She didn't stop as she went into Jack's autopsy room to check on the Doctor.

"How is he?" She asked as she entered.

"He woke up not to long ago, needing more pain killers and a drink. After that he went back to sleep and there have been no other changes." Jack informed her with a yawn.

"He's awake now, aren't you." Martha said softly as she approached the bed. The Doctor groaned and tried to turn his body away from her. He made it slightly to his side before giving up and falling back. He cried out as his body hit the mattress again.

"Mar," He cried. He glared at her as if it were her fault he tried to roll over.

"Don't give me that look you were the one who was being silly." Martha chastised him softly. "Do you want to roll over on to your side?"

"No," he sighed.

"I didn't think so. Now before you go back to sleep, I want to check you over and take a little blood." Martha told him. He closed his eye anyway and she rubbed his shoulder. He opened his eye again and stared at her. His brown eye was blood shot and expressionless. "It won't take that long, I promise. Then I will let you sleep again. Before we get started do you want another drink. How about a nice cup of tea?" She offered.

"Tea." A hint of a smile played on his lips for a second and then it was gone.

"I'll go make you a cuppa," Jack said, taking the hint. He left the room and Martha turned her attention back to the Doctor. She checked his vitals before she examined his swollen eye. The swelling had come down a little but not enough that he was able to see out it yet. She placed a new cold compress on it and he turned his head to let it fall off.

"We need to bring the swelling down." Martha explained, picking it back up.

"Don't...like...it." He informed her.

"Not even for a little while?" She tried.

"No," He replied stubbornly.

"All right." She sat the cold compress aside hoping that she could convince him to use it later. She was a little concerned with his shortness of breath, but with his bruised chest, cracked ribs and dry mouth, there wasn't much she could do about it at the moment. She was going to have to try to get him to take deeper breaths later to clear the air in his lungs or they risked him get pneumonia on top of his other injuries. If that happened they might lose him anyways.

She moved down to his side checking the bandages. She would sedate him later and clean up his back and any other infections he had. For now though she wanted to make sure that they didn't need changing right away. When she checked the capillary refill in his hand he cried out and tried to pull away from her.

"Sorry, it's all right, I just need to check the blood flow." She explained quietly. He watched her as she did it again and the refill was slower then it should have been. They were going to have to adjust the cast as well and she was going to have to try to set his hand better. Finally she checked his leg. Satisfied she had did all she could while he was awake she moved back up to his head. There was a soft knock on the door and Jack entered carrying three cups.

"Is it safe to come back in?" He asked.

"Yep," Martha replied. Jack sat two of the cups down on the table and handed one of them to Martha. The cup had a straw in it and she correctly assumed it was for the Doctor. She moved his oxygen mask off of him for awhile and placed the straw near his lips. He took a long drink and pouted slightly at her.

"Not...hot." He informed her before taking another drink.

"No, it's nice and warm though. You can have a hot cuppa next time," She reassured him. He rolled his eye at her and took another drink before turning away. "Don't you want anymore?" She asked him, concerned that he had barely drank anything.

"No," He closed his eye again and with in a few minutes he was out. Martha grabbed the sedative and added it to his IV. While she waited for it to take affect she drank her cuppa with Jack.

"Second hurdle has been met," Jack nodded towards the time. Martha looked at the clock at then back at Jack.

"He lived through the night, I will agree with that, but he is no better then he was yesterday. His fever is still high, he is still anemic and his kidneys are still failing. I am going to try to reset his hand again because the blood vessels are compromised but I may have to get a specialist in here sooner than anticipated. And we have yet to determine how he is going to react to someone he doesn't know examining him." Martha took a long drink.

"Probably very badly. We could bring Ianto in later to see how he reacts." Jack suggested.

"No, I don't want to upset him yet. Let me see what I can do with his hand and then we will go from there. I will also email his x-rays to a friend of mine over at Royale Hope and see if he has any ideas." Martha commented. She set her cup of tea down and then retrieved the items she needed to reset the bones in his hand. Hopefully this time she could set them enough to avoid surgery a little longer.

With the Doctor sedated, the first thing Martha did was place the cold compress on his eye and then take a sample of his blood to test. She was going to take the blood while he was awake, but with his reaction to the the capillary refill test she decided it would be best to wait. Once he was feeling better and not at risk of dying, she was going to push his comfort, but until then she decided to be careful. Setting the blood sample aside she started on his hand. Removing the cast was the simple part. Underneath the cast though his hand was a mess.

The skin was black and blue, tinged with green where it had started to heal. The circulation had more then likely been compromised by the swelling in his hand. Testing his refill again still showed it to be slow, which meant something else was causing the issue. The first thing she did though was take another X-ray. Comparing the first x-ray to the one she just took she could see that his hand was more in line, but no where near close enough to allow it to heal properly.

"All right Jack, I am going to need your help," She stated as she studied the x-rays.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked coming over.

"I am going to have to manipulate the bones in his hand again and try to bring them closer together. I don't think we are going to be able to get close enough for him to heal properly but we at least need to get close enough to allow proper blood flow to his fingers." Martha informed him. Over the next hour they manipulated the Doctor's hand until the blood flowed better throughout it. She was right that they weren't able to maintain a proper alignment, even with the cast, but at least he wouldn't lose his hand while waiting for surgery. She took one more x-ray to send to her friend. She then cast his hand with his fingers slightly curled, taking the cast clear down his arm to prevent any movement of the bones if he tried to lift it again. While waiting for the cast to dry she took his blood into the lab and started more test on it.

By the time he started to groan himself awake, his cast was dry and the cold compress was once again removed. Martha had also taken care of his cut up back again, cleaning the infected skin well and putting an antiseptic cream on the worse parts of his back. His catheter had been cleaned and the bag changed. They had also given him a sponge bath to remove the sweat from his fevered body. Martha hoped that all their work would make him a little more comfortable when he woke up again. Hearing his groaning, Jack went and got him another cup of tea, making sure it was hot this time, as well as a cup of broth.

"Hello sleepy head, you slept the day away." Martha informed him as his eye opened.

"Your...day." he told her and she smiled. On the TARDIS there was no sense of day or night. They could leave one planet at sunrise and arrive to the next just as the sun was setting. It was a little disorientating at first and she would have trouble sleeping. It was only after she started bringing a watch with her that she realized why she was so tired most of the time. The Doctor didn't follow her watch or Earth time. Some days they would run for almost thirty six hours straight before she was able to convince him that she needed a shower and sleep.

"I brought you a cuppa," Jack told him coming up next to him.

"Hot?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Yes, I made sure it was hot this time," Jack reassured him, offering him the straw. The Doctor took a small sip to test it before drinking more this time. Martha was pleased when he drained almost half of the cup before settling back again.

"Are you ready to try some food? Jack made you a nice cup of chicken broth." Martha offered and he scrunched up his face gagging. Jack grabbed a bucket, managing to get his head over it before the tea he drank came back up. He sputtered and coughed, trying to cry out as he did. Martha gently placed her hand on his cracked ribs to help support them as he coughed. Finally he relaxed back against the pillow, breathing quickly with tears streaming down his face. Martha picked up the oxygen mask to help his breathing.

"No," he whimpered shaking his head side to side when he saw it.

"Alright I won't put it on you, just calm down," She cooed softly, afraid he was going to hurt himself.

"Stop... I'm...sorry...Please...stop." He cried out and tried to sit up.

"No, one is going to hurt you Doctor. Calm down, you're safe here." Jack reassured him softly as he carefully tried to stop him from sitting up.

"I...told...you...I...swear...I...don't...know." He tried to yell. He coughed again and more of the tea came up, flowing down his chin.

"Don't know what?" Jack asked him, grabbing a clean cloth to wipe the Doctor's face. The Doctor didn't answer as he cried out again, trying to move away from Jack's hand.

"Shhhh, you're all right Doctor. Please don't make me sedate you again." Martha calmly told him as his heart beats shot up. He whimpered one last time and went still.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He passed out." Martha answered Jack, as she checked him over. She checked the oxygen reader on his finger and saw that his levels had dropped again. She placed the mask over his mouth and nose again turning the oxygen on. She didn't care if he didn't want it, he needed it.

"No, I mean what set off the panic attack?" Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't know for sure." Martha answered. They cleaned up his face and neck again, changing the pillow out for a new one. Once they were sure he was comfortable again, Jack took the chicken broth and emptied it down the drain. They could see if he would eat something else when he woke up again. For now though they took up their chairs once more, on the opposite sides of his bed and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

He knew it was best to avoid the Gemino Sidere system. Of course he knew. Any traveler in the Cynosura belt, knew the dangers of entering the Gemino Sidere system. War had been raging their for centuries between its two inhabitable planets. The war had been going on for so long that nobody knew why they were fighting anymore, they just knew they had to win. So the war had raged on decimating both planet's population, as well as their resources until virtually nothing was left. In the end there would be no winner as both planets eventually ran out of the resources to keep the war going.

It was a cry for help though that first landed him on one of the planets. He could never ignore a cry for help, especially one that came from a child. He forget one thing though, this child had all ready been hardened by the years of war it had faced. He barely managed to close the doors to the TARDIS before he was surrounded by guns. There was no where for him to escape and turning his back would have meant certain death. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Finally a Time Lord." A man laughed as he approached the Doctor. Just as the man recognized him, he recognized the man. His name was General Ki and it was during his time that the war reached an end. He was to young though, which meant that the war still had years ahead of it.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked trying to sound confused. He received a back hand across his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Time Lord. We know all about how you destroyed your planet and your going to tell us how you accomplished it. This war has raged on for to long and you are going to help us end it." General Ki informed him.

"I will not," The Doctor replied darkly, narrowing his eyes. He had seen many men run when the Oncoming Storm stared out at them. Either this man was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

"I think we can persuade you." General Ki smiled. "Take him to the dungeons." Three men forced his arms behind his back. He fought them at first and it took even more of them to get him off of his feet and heading towards the dungeon.

"Make sure you strip him and don't let him try to run." General Ki called out after them.

"Or what you'll kill me." The Doctor snipped. He had heard the threat before.

"No, we have better ways of keeping a person from running."

-DW-

"Mar..tha," he cried out as he woke with a start. Panic filled him as he desperately looked around the room for her. He breathed into the mask that he hated as his heart beats sped up.

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm right here." She comforted him as she took his left hand in hers. He squeezed it tightly, even though it had to hurt his bruised fingers. Jack cautiously approached the bed as well. The Doctor glanced at him but didn't care he was there as he focused on Martha.

"Don't...like." He informed her as he tried to take off the mask with his right hand. He couldn't lift it very far though and even if he could, his fingers were wrapped to their tips. "Please.."

"Go ahead and take the mask off Jack," She said after a quick glance at the blood oxygen reader on his finger. Jack removed the oxygen mask and the Doctor sighed in relief. "There now just calm down or I am going to have to put it back on. Since you don't like the mask, can we try just a line beneath your nose?"

"No," he whimpered, as his breathing slowed. He looked towards Jack again and Jack picked up the tea, which had gone warm, and offered the Doctor a drink. He gratefully took a sip, not caring the tea had cooled down. He finished off the cup with a slurp and then released the straw smacking his lips. Jack set the tea cup down and grabbed a bucket just in case. This time though the Doctor wasn't immediately sick again.

"There now isn't that better," Martha commented softly. Gently she eased her hand out of his and laid it back on the mattress. Hurt filled his eye and she didn't know it was possible for someone to look so rejected over such a simple act. "I'm not going anywhere, but that had to be hurting your fingers," Martha reassured.

"Yeah," He agreed and then looked slight around the room again. His vision was still blurry though and he could make anything out. So he focused again on the shape that he knew was Martha. He lifted his hand slightly and wiggled his fingers at her. "Please."

"If you're gentle." Martha took his hand in hers again. He ignored her as his grip tightened again. She didn't have the heart to release his hand again though. He was desperate for skin to skin contact and she didn't know the last time someone had just held his hand without hurting him. Besides the additional pain to his fingers, he overall seemed more relaxed with his hand in hers.

"You want to talk about what the dream was about?" Martha tried, using the same voice she used for her nephew when he was upset.

"Mar...tha," The Doctor whined.

"How about when you are feeling a little better?" Jack questioned him.

"K," he agreed, though Jack was sure it was more to shut him up then that he was actually going to talk to them. "TAR...DIS?"

"All ready planning your escape and you just got here," Jack chastised. "She is here and she is secure."

"Take...me."

"We can't easily get you up those stairs without hurting you. Wait until you are better and then you can go see the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at him suspiciously. It was a lame excuse and Jack knew it. The TARDIS though was still dark inside and he hadn't had a chance to go in and see if he could fix her yet. Chances are the repairs were going to have to wait until the Doctor was on his feet again. The problem was if the Doctor knew she was broke down, it would devastate him until he could fix her.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Martha questioned, trying to change the subject. Her reply was him gagging again. She rubbed his hand gently as she hoped silently that it was just because he wasn't feeling good that he didn't want to eat. It was another issue that they were going to have to address but for now the IV was giving him fluids and nutrition. He was also drinking on his own, which was a good sign. Though just looking at the Time Lord it was easy to see that he still had a lot of healing left to do.

That evening the Doctor's breathing deteriorated. Martha ignored his protest of the oxygen mask and placed it back on his face. It did little to improve his breathing though as he wheezed and coughed. He was also squirming and panicking slightly. Tears streamed down his face and he clung to Jack's hand. His eye was wide with fear as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Just take slow breaths. You are going to have to try to take deep ones to clear the air in your lungs." Martha cooed at him softly as she tried to calm him down.

"Can't.." He whined as he coughed again.

"Yes you can." Martha reassured him. She placed a hand against his ribs as he gasped in pain this time. "Now come on a nice big breath." He tried but gave up half way crying out as he let the air back out and taking a short gasp next. "You're going to have to do better then that."

"Jah," He complained.

"Sorry Doctor, you are going to have to listen to Martha here." Jack apologized gently. He wasn't going to side with the Doctor when it came to her medical advice, unless he thought she was going overboard. In this case she was right, he needed to clear the stale air from the bottom of his lungs. He also needed to calm down. His oxygen blood levels were falling rapidly. Unfortunately both problems were solved when a few minutes later when the Doctor simply went limp again.

"Damn it," Martha swore. She went to the cupboard and grabbed an ambu bag. Removing the oxygen mask she placed it over the Doctor's mouth and nose. When he took a small breath in, she squeezed the bag, forcing him to take a deeper breath. She helped him to breathe several times before placing the oxygen mask back on him. He quickly fell back into his shallow breathing pattern. Pulling out a stethoscope, she listened to his lungs.

"Mar..tha," He whined as he came back around again. He coughed several times.

"Help him to sit up Jack." Martha commented moving to help support his ribs again. Jack wasn't sure how to without hurting the Doctor. He placed his arm behind him and very gently eased him up. The Doctor cried out in pain as he continued to cough and then started to wheeze again. He couldn't hold himself up and slumped against Jack as he coughed, his whole body shaking. Jack supported him, wishing that he could comfort the Doctor more as he did.

It was hours before the Doctor calmed down and finally fell into a fitful sleep again. Jack was personally thankful. Even though he loved the Doctor he didn't know how much longer he could handle the Doctor that night. Jack was all ready sleep deprived, which was saying something being that he didn't sleep. After the Doctor fell asleep, he excused himself from the room and headed to his. He didn't bother to undress, as he laid down on his bed and with in minutes was asleep himself.

Martha was concerned when an hour passed and Jack still didn't return. It had been hard watching the Doctor suffer but it was unlike Jack to run away. After checking the Doctor's vitals one last time, Martha made her way out of the room to look for Jack. As she entered his office, she heard his snores and looked down into his room. He was sound asleep on his bed, boots still on. Martha smiled and then headed back down to the Doctor. She was exhausted herself, but she could wait until Jack woke up before getting some sleep. She considered asking Ianto to keep an eye on the Doctor, but they still didn't know how he would react.

"Feeling better?" Martha questioned when Jack came back into the room. He had changed, showered and was nursing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," He responded as he took his seat next to the Doctor.

"He has been asleep since you left. I have started him on a second antibiotic to help clear his infections and turned up his oxygen level. He may not like the mask but he seems to be resting more peacefully with the higher level. I am going to check his vitals over one more time and then if you don't mind, I am going to sleep myself." Martha yawned.

"Sorry," Jack responded sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry that you needed sleep. Just in the future I would appreciate knowing that you were going to bed in case I needed you." Martha chastised.

"I didn't plan on sleeping, I originally just needed to get away for a few minutes," Jack admitted to her. She came around the bed to him and hugged him tightly.

"I know it is hard and if you need a few minutes that is fine. If you need a few hours that is fine as well. It is hard seeing him like this." Martha hugged Jack tighter.

"I just wish I knew who hurt him." Jack whispered.

"Revenge isn't going to help him." Martha pulled back so she could look Jack in the eye. Jack nodded but he didn't agree. The person or people who hurt the Doctor deserved to pay for their actions. Placing them in prison wasn't enough, Jack wanted to make sure that they could never hurt anyone again. He had been trained in torture techniques back when he was a Time Agent, it wasn't something he was proud of, but he knew how. Up until now he never considered them a skill that he would use. Looking at the bruised, emaciated body of the Doctor though, he thought just maybe it was time he put the skills to use.

"Go get some sleep Martha, I will look after him." Jack replied instead of agreeing with her.

"Just think before you do something you're going to regret." Martha tried again before leaving the room.

"I won't regret it," He whispered so she couldn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was curled into himself, trying to protect his face and his chest the best he could. The whip snapped again and he flinched, but he couldn't get away from it even if he tried. He was too weak. The pain flashed through his back again and he screamed.

"Enough," General Ki's voice sounded throughout the room. He heard his foot steps approaching and then his head was wrenched painfully back. He stared up at the man through his one watering eye. "How did you build the doomsday device?"

"I didn't," He replied, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

"How many more of our children do you want to die? With your help we can end this war and save lives. Now tell me how you did it." The General screamed.

"I didn't," He murmured again.

"I think he is telling the truth sir," Another voice spoke up.

"Time Lords are liars," General Ki hissed at the man, turning his gaze from him. "It would be best for you to remember that."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." The other voice stated.

"You will tell me Time Lord and then you will help our scientist to build the device. Maybe then, if I am feeling kind, I will let you die." General Ki smirked at him. His head hit the floor painfully as the General released his hair. He lay there trying to catch his breath, as the General's footsteps retreated once more. The light was turned off and he was left alone in the room. Body trembling, he tried to pull himself over to the corner furthest from the door so that he could watch for their return.

He cried out though with every movement, as his broken hand pressed into the hard concrete floor. He tried to use the tops of his feet to help push him, but it was agony just moving. He gave up after barely moving a few inches and closed his eyes. He hoped silently that he was dead before they returned to punish him once more. He wasn't left alone long before one of the younger soldiers entered. The soldier was carrying a plate of food that the Doctor wouldn't have given an animal to eat. The soldier set the plate down and then turned to go.

"Water," He moaned quickly. The soldier paused for just a moment. "Water," He tried again. Tears of frustration stream down his checks as the soldier left, closing the door behind him. He used his good hand to push the food as far away as possible and then once more closed his eyes.

-DW-

Jack was sitting quietly beside the Doctor catching up on reports. The Doctor was sleeping fitfully again. Moaning and crying out in his sleep. Jack knew that even with nightmares it was important for the Doctor to sleep but if he didn't calm down soon, Jack was going to wake him.

"Wa-ter," The Doctor cried out. Jack set his paperwork down and then grabbed the small glass of water on the Doctor's bedside table. He stood and saw that the Doctor's eyes were still closed.

"Do you want a drink Doctor," Jack asked softly. The Doctor didn't respond and Jack began to question if the Doctor was really thirsty or was still dreaming.

"Wa-ter," The Doctor moaned again. Jack moved the oxygen mask and placed the straw against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor didn't react.

"Sweetheart wake up and have a drink," Jack whispered. He didn't dare raise his voice or he would risk it cracking. He lifted the straw out and let a couple of drops fall onto the Doctor's lips. The Doctor's tongue poked out and he licked his lips before opening his eye to look at Jack. This time when Jack offered him the straw, he latched on to it taking several small sips.

"Thank...you," He muttered as he turned his head slightly from the straw. Jack replaced the oxygen mask.

"Do you need anything?" Jack wondered as he gently caressed the side of the Doctor's head. The Doctor shook his head no as he started to cough again. Jack sat down on the bed and careful eased the Doctor up to lean against him. He placed his hand to support the Doctor's ribs as he held him. "Just breathe, that's it." Jack soothed him.

"Hurts," the Doctor whimpered.

"I know but we have you on antibiotics as pain killers and several other medications. You should start to feel better soon." Jack reassured him and kissed him softly on the head. The Doctor didn't protest as he continued to cough and then wheeze from the coughing. Jack, not sure what else to do to comfort the Time Lord just held him the best he could and talked to him. He rambled about his childhood in the Boeshane Peninsula, and a fishing trip he had taken with his father when Gray was still just a baby.

"You would have liked my father Doctor, he was a smart man." Jack commented. The Doctor went still from his coughing and leaned further into Jack for a moment. Jack adjusted his grip and leaned the two of them back so he was resting against the wall and the Doctor was sitting half way up, resting against him. "He always told me to behave, yet even then I didn't listen. He would have been so ashamed of the conman I had become before I met you."

"He'd...be...proud." The Doctor gasped, surprising Jack that he was listening.

"Now he would be. You made me a better man Doc. Made me realize that I didn't have to be the conman. You gave me something worth living for. Now even after all these years, I try to be a better man in honor of you." Jack admitted to him. He glanced down at the Doctor and thought he saw a hint of a smile on the Doctor's face for a moment. It was gone quickly though.

"All right, let's get you back down so you can get more sleep," Jack said as he started to ease the Doctor up again. The Doctor grabbed onto his shirt tightly and held it.

"Stay," He whimpered.

"I will be right there in the chair. I am not going to leave you alone." Jack promised him, the Doctor shook his head slightly.

"Please," He whimpered, turning his face so that it was rested against Jack's chest.

"All right I will stay here with you." Jack gave in as he leaned back on the bed again, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy with the hard wall against his back and the Doctor's bony body digging in to him. The Doctor was breathing easier and for the moment that was all that mattered.

-DW-

The Doctor lay awake against Jack just enjoying being held. Sure Jack's arm pressing against his cut up back was uncomfortable but for the first time in a long time he felt safe. He knew he could trust Jack and Martha to take care of him and not hurt him. Even when they had forced him to sit up because of his coughing, he trusted them not to just let him fall over, but realize he was too weak to hold himself up. Even when Martha wasn't in the room Jack had taken great care to help him sit up and then support his cracked ribs as he coughed.

Jack was lying to him though about his TARDIS though. He was connected to the TARDIS and he should have been able to feel her if she was in Torchwood, but he couldn't. That meant that she really wasn't there or that she was damaged. Either way it was the real reason that they weren't taking him to her. Otherwise stairs or not, Jack would have found a way to get him there. He reached out his mind to her and received silence in reply. He didn't want to wait, he had to know she was all right.

"Jack.." He gasped softly against his chest.

"Yes, Doctor," Jack questioned.

"TARDIS?" He asked him again. Jack hesitated and he narrowed his eyes and waited.

"I told you, we can't take you up the stairs right now without hurting you." Jack explained again.

"No..where...is...she?" He wondered.

"She is here. She is inside the hub by my rift computer. Did I tell you that we have programmed it to track the rift. I made sure to get myself assigned to the hub as soon as the project was started and helped to get the original computer running. When we first built the computer, all we were able to track were items that came through the rift. Since then we have expanded upon it to track everything that comes or goes from the rift." Jack explained trying to change the subject. The Doctor though didn't listen to his explanation about the computer. It would be interesting to look at when he was on his feet again but right now he didn't care.

"I...can't...feel...her." He moaned and then started coughing again. Jack gently, but quickly sat them up further. He waited until the Doctor's coughing fit was over and they were relaxed again, before telling him the truth.

"She is powered down at the moment. When you are feeling better we can go in and see about getting her running again." Jack explained simply. The Doctor's eyes filled with tears once more. He was tired of crying, yet he couldn't help it. If she was damaged it was his fault. He sniffled. "Shhh, don't cry Doc. I am sure she can be fixed. There was still light coming from the console if she was gone, the light would be off wouldn't it."

"Yeah," He sniffed again. She was on complete standby power if only the console was on. How it had been done, he didn't know? He had one time crashed and caused her to go into standby power. It had taken him a few days to repair the wires and fix it. If she had crashed in the hub it could have happened. It was an easy fix if he could just get under the console. Feeling a little better he began to plan her repairs.

-DW-

Martha hung up the phone and headed to the autopsy room to speak with the Doctor. She had been speaking with her friend about the Doctor's hand. He was amazed by the amount of damage that was done to the metacarpals and it was going to take extensive surgery in order to repair the damage. He explained the Doctor was going to have at least three surgeries on his hand to repair the damage and wanted to do the first one as soon as possible. He had an opening in one week where he could come to Torchwood to perform it. Martha agreed but explained that if the Doctor wasn't strong enough she would postpone the surgery.

There was two problems now. The first was making sure the Doctor was strong enough to undergo surgery. If he even had a hint of his breathing problems in a week, she wouldn't allow the surgery to take place. His hand was important but not as important as his lungs. The second problem was they still weren't sure how he would deal with strangers. She could always sedate him and then bring in the specialist but she didn't want to trick him. Entering the autopsy room, she smiled as she found Jack holding the Doctor as he slept.

"He looks comfortable," she laughed.

"I am glad he is. He is bony and this wall is hard on my back." Jack pretended to pout.

"Any changes while I was gone?" She questioned as she reviewed the information on the computers.

"He had several more coughing fits and I had to tell him about the TARDIS." Martha's eyes narrowed. "He was upset by it but he knew I was lying when I said I couldn't take him up the stairs. He was going to find out anyways and the longer we waited the more upset he would be."

"I agree, but I don't know if telling him was the best thing to do at the moment." Martha replied. "I just hope he doesn't push himself to hard in order to be able to repair her. He still has a lot of recovery in front of him both mentally and physically." She grabbed her stethoscope and placed to his chest and listened to his breathing for a moment. His lungs were sounding better and he is breathing was closer to a normal pace. Running over his vitals saw a small improvement across the board. Even his temperature had began to drop.

"How long has he been asleep?" She asked Jack as she finished checking the Doctor over.

"Not.." The Doctor grumbled as he opened his eye to glare at her for disturbing him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but since you are awake there is something we need to talk about." Martha told him gently as she sat down next to the bed. Using Jack and the slight elevation that he had from holding on to him, the Doctor managed to get his hand up to his ear and plug it. Jack laughed as Martha took his arm and moved it way away from his ear. "Though I am impressed you accomplished that, we still need to talk."

"Fine," he sighed and closed his eye.

"Are you listening?" Martha checked.

"Yeah."

"All right, now as you know your hand has been badly damaged. I have set it the best I can but you will need surgery on it." His eye opened again and he looked at her wearily. "I am unable to perform the surgery by myself, but I do have a friend over at Royale Hope who can come in."

"No." The Doctor buried his face more into Jack's chest and Jack held him tighter.

"I know you are worried, but if you want use of your hand again, this is the best option. The surgery won't be for another week, so you have time to get stronger. I can even bring him in soon, so that you can meet him if that will make you feel better. I trust him though Doctor, he is a good surgeon." Martha explained calmly. She was using the voice she used for children again and it seemed to be working. He peered out at her from the corner of his eye as he thought about it.

"No," he said finally and buried his face again. A coughing fit interrupted his ability to hide though and he began another round of coughing and wheezing. Martha immediately went to supporting his ribs and talking to him to try to help him through the fit, his hand they could worry about later.

-DW-

The Doctor lay alone on the bed again. He wanted to be held by Jack again but Jack had left the room for a minute to get supplies so that they could give him a sponge bath and change his catheter. Later she was going to sedate him and take care of his back. All talk of bringing in the specialist had ceased for the moment and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to think about a stranger examining his hand. Of all of his broken bones, it was his hand that he was the most worried about. His leg had been broken the first time had tried to escape. He knew though once he did escape it could be reset and he would be able to walk again. He didn't even think it would affect his running once it was healed properly. His nose was broken when they blackened his eye. Not a pleasant fix, but again one that was possible.

It was his hand that he didn't have much hope for. The Doctor didn't think that he would ever have use of his hand again during this regeneration. He didn't need to see the x-rays to know that it was badly damaged and no amount of surgery could repair it all. He was there when the damage was done to it. It was the only time that General Ki had been personally involved with torturing him. Every other time it was one of his soliders or a particularly nasty guard who enjoyed whipping him. His hand though had come about after he smacked General Ki's hand away from holding his head back by his hair. Thankfully he had passed out after the first few hits of the mallet. When woke up again his hand, should have been the center of his pain, but it was dulled compared to the rest of his body. He examined it gingerly, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming. As he did he found that sensation was missing in his fingers. The nerves had been damaged as well as his bones.

"Shh, you're all right," Martha said soothingly, as she took his hand and it was then that he realized that he was whimpering. He cleared his throat and went quiet. He squeezed her hand in return, ignoring the pain in his bruised fingers. "There now, do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"My..hand." He whispered and she tried to let go and he held on to her tighter, shaking his head slightly. "Other...one."

"Is it hurting you more again?" Martha asked in concern. She had checked it not to long ago and the capillary refill had been the same. She didn't think the cast was to tight.

"No...it...doesn't...work." He told her sadly.

"That is why you need to have surgery on it. Your bones are still not set properly and surgery is the only way to accomplish it. You will need more then one surgery then we can begin therapy on your hand to give you as much us as possible back." Martha told him gently.

"Too...dama...ged." He disagreed with her with a slight shake of his head.

"That might be the case, but I don't think so. I think we can give you back a lot of use of your hand, but by not letting the specialist operate on it, you are holding yourself back from recovering." She advised him.

"I'm...scared." He admitted softly.

"I know you are scared about having someone you don't know in the room. Jack and I will be right here the whole time though. I know you trust us still." He nodded. "Then I needed you to trust that I would never bring in someone who is going to hurt you."

"Kay..." he sighed finally.

"So can I bring him in so that you can meet him?" Martha asked him.

"No," He said again and Jack laughed. They both looked to see Jack coming down the stairs carrying a bowl, clean towels and a clean blanket.

"Still as stubborn as ever." Jack chuckled as he set the bowl down beside the Doctor's bed. He had only entered to hear the last part of the conversation, so he wasn't sure why Martha was discussing the surgery again so quickly. It didn't matter though, if Martha kept pushing him, they were never going to get him to agree to the surgery. "Will you at least think about it?" Jack asked him as he leaned over to kiss his head.

"Fine," The Doctor huffed. They made small talk while they bathed him, having to stop in the middle to support him through another coughing fit. Martha then added the sedative to the drip before changing out his catheter to one that could be used more long term. Jack sat by him and held his hand as she did. He just groaned though and squeezed Jack's hand a little. It didn't hurt it just felt strange and he didn't like the sensation.

"There now," Martha said, as she covered him again with the same blanket. She was going to wait until after his back had been cleaned up to change them out. "Just let the sedative work and when you wake up maybe we can finally try some food."

"Maybe.." He agreed. His eye site wasn't as blurry today and he didn't feel as nauseous about eating. He was still weary about not being able to see what he was eating. He couldn't avoid eating for the rest of his life though and there was food he enjoyed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a banana and wondered if Martha would give him one. He was pretty sure that a banana wouldn't make him sick. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but a yawn escaped again. Smacking his lips he closed his eye. He could tell her when he woke up.

Once the Doctor was out, Martha and Jack rolled him on to his stomach and she cleaned up his back. The cuts were beginning to close. The skin was still red from the infections and also where the stitches were located. She bandaged his back again and then they turned him back over. She covered him with the clean blanket, folding it down at his waist. Even with the bruises he looked almost peaceful though she looked forward to the day when the bruises were healed. She knew that in her nightmares, she would see them for the rest of her life.

The Doctor slept long past the time that the sedative would have been still affecting him. His breathing was calm besides the occasional cough or groan from the Time Lord. Though both Jack and Martha were slightly worried that he had slept for so long, they were both pleased that he was comfortable enough to sleep. Martha began to plan for his leg, she printed out several different x-ray and was drawing on one. Jack ignored her and let her work while he worked on reports.

"We should probably wake him." Martha commented after awhile. "I know he is getting nutrition from the IV, but we still need to see if he will be able to eat regular food. I also want to start light physical therapy to get his muscles moving again and get his strength up."

"I don't think he is going to want regular food. Is there anything else we could try?" Jack responded setting down his own work. "I am sure we have bananas, we could make him a banana smoothie."

"He never could say no to a banana," Martha laughed. "Just make sure it is a small one. I don't want him drinking to much to fast either and making himself sick." Jack nodded and left the room to make the Doctor's treat. He used real banana's, a little bit of milk and some peanut butter and honey for flavoring as well as sweetness. He added ice to it and blended it all together before pouring a small amount into a glass and placing the rest in the freezer for later. He then took the concoction back to the Doctor.

"Come on sweetheart, time to wake up." Jack cooed at him softly. He rubbed his face against his pillow. Jack stroked his head as he groaned. Opening his eye he looked up at Jack. His vision had cleared enough that he could tell it was Jack, though why he was being woke up, he wasn't sure. He tried to pull the blankets up and go back to sleep but Jack stopped him. Jack then sat down beside him and carefully helped him to sit up. He leaned against his chest, once again being completely supported. Still confused, he watched as Jack reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small cup. He felt a straw placed to his lips and for a moment he just held it there before taking a sip. He couldn't help but moan his pleasure as the taste of banana flooded his mouth. He quickly finished the rest of it.

"More," he asked when the small amount was gone.

"Let's see how that settles first." Jack laughed as he returned the cup to the table.

"Kay," he snuggled closer to Jack the best he could, and Jack kissed him on the top of the head. He closed his eye and started to drift off again. Martha though rubbed his shoulder. He opened his eye again and glared at her.

"Hey, stay awake for a moment so we can talk." She commented.

"No...hand." He whimpered.

"No, it is not about your hand. It's about your health in general," Martha reassured him.

"Can't that wait." Jack questioned Martha as he watched the Doctor struggle to stay awake.

"It's...fine," the Doctor informed Jack. Jack looked down at him as the Doctor tried to sit up further. Jack helped him, knowing it had to hurt but the Doctor didn't complain. He just wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't until they finished talking.

"I want to introduce light physical therapy to start strengthening your muscles and get you moving again." She told him.

"Fine." He responded, sounding as though he didn't care.

"Also, since your breathing is a lot better I want to do the surgery to reset your leg in two days. We are going to have to use pins to hold it in place but the break isn't too bad so we should be able to easily get a good alignment." Martha informed him.

"Kay.." His head bobbed and Jack gently helped him ease it back again.

"Just one more question and then I will let you go to sleep. Is there any reason why you aren't regenerating?" Martha questioned him. It was a question she had since Jack had first found him. She needed to know if there was an outside influence keeping him from regenerating. If there was, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be kinder to keep him comfortable until he could regenerate.

"Drugs," he responded, sleepily. His eye drifted shut and he opened it again lazily.

"Do you want to regenerate," She asked. He looked up and for a moment their eyes met.

"No," He answered finally.

"That's all I needed to hear," Martha stroked the side of his head lightly and he attempted to smile. She wondered if she had pushed him to hard. She realized that she had when his eye drifted shut again and within minutes he was asleep. Jack carefully moved out of behind him and laid him back down on the bed.

"If it is all right with you Jack, I am going to leave for a couple of hours. I want to start a physical therapy plan for him and I need to grab a few things we don't have here." Martha wondered as she watched Jack fix the Doctor's blankets.

"Take the night if you need it. I can make sure he stays comfortable until the morning." Jack told her.

"Are you sure?" Martha knew Jack knew how to change the IV's and to top up the Doctor's medications. She even planned to have him assist her during the surgery on the Doctor's leg. She just didn't want him to feel like he had to take care of the Doctor all on his own.

"Just don't go to far in case he needs you." Jack sat down in his chair again, pulling his paper work close.

"All right, I will be back in the morning. If he wakes up again, try to get him to eat something or at the very least have some more of that smoothie you made." Martha grabbed her coat and put it on. "If you have any other questions I will have my phone on, call me."

"We'll be fine Martha," Jack reassured her. She stopped herself from checking the Doctor's vitals one last time. Grabbing the x-rays she hurried out the door. Jack watched her go with a slight sigh of relief. He knew she was overwhelmed trying to keep the Doctor alive but pushing him wasn't going to help him. They had both seen him run to many times for her to possibly believe it was a good idea. Still if he didn't want to regenerate he was going to have to think about his hand and the longer they waited the worse it would be. Jack pushed his reports inside and tried to come up with a subtler way for the Doctor to agree to the surgery he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor moaned as he woke up. He just wanted to go back to sleep again but he was thirsty, hot and wanted to be held. "Jah," he moaned. To his surprise there was no answer. Opening his eye, he looked around the room slightly confused. He was alone. He could handle being alone, of course he could. Looking to his left he saw the small bottle of water. He reached shakily for it and managed to get his hand to brush it. He couldn't get a grip on it though and knocked it to the ground. Tears filled his eye.

"Mar..tha." he called out as loud as he could, ashamed that it was barely louder then a whisper. His only reply was the steady beeps of the heart monitor. He was alone and he was helpless. Footsteps sounded outside the door. They were lighter then Jack's heavy walking, but to loud to be Martha's. Panic set in. There was somebody outside the door he didn't know and if they came into the room he was helpless to stop them.

"Jah," he cried out again. The door opened slightly and a strange voice called in.

"Jack is on his.." If the man said anything else, the Doctor didn't hear it as his world went black.

-DW-

When the Doctor was first captured by the men he was stripped naked and put into a large room. He had just enough time to see the walls were made of brick and the floor was nothing but dirt before the door closed leaving him alone in the pitch dark. Isolation was another of their mind games, but Isolation didn't bother him. He was use to being alone in the TARDIS for weeks on end. A few days in a prison cell was nothing. He felt his way carefully to the wall and sank down to the floor against the bricks.

Outside the room he could hear the men coming and going. He began to plan his escape based on the changing of the guard. They were smart though, he had to give them that, and changed out the guards randomly. He didn't know how long he had been in the room, when someone entered for the first time. He blinked against the sudden light in the room. He didn't see the man but he heard and then felt the whip crack against his skin for the first time. He cried out in surprise and pain.

"What do you want?" He asked the man as he heard the whip crack again. He would come to realize in time that this guard never talked and the more he bit back his screams, the longer the punishment was. The guard liked to hear him scream and beg for the punishment to stop. By the time the guard left, he was a trembling bloody mess. Shaking he got to his feet and opened the door. He was half way down the hall before they caught him and drug him back to the cell. They threw him to the ground making sure that he landed on his back. He screamed in pain as he landed. They didn't leave him alone this time as two of them knelt down on either side of hime and grabbed his arms, holding him tightly. Two others grabbed his legs, successfully pinning him down. It wasn't until another man entered with a mallet, that he began to beg.

-DW-

Jack stood up and stretched. He had been working most of the night and he needed a break and something to eat. The Doctor had slept the entire time and a quick check of the Doctor's vitals revealed he was still sleeping peacefully. Jack changed over his his IV's and then topped up his pain medication. Satisfied the Doctor would be all right he left the room.

"Keep an eye on the Doctor, I am going to get something to eat." He told Ianto as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." Ianto responded with a yawn. Ianto had been pulling double shifts to keep track of the rift while Jack was busy with the Doctor. Ianto picked up his cup to take a sip of coffee. The cup was empty though. He stood and crossed the short distance to refill his cup. When he returned to the monitor, the Doctor was awake and knocked the bottle of water off of the table.

"He's awake Jack," Ianto called out.

"All ready." Jack sighed. "I'll be right there." He finished making himself a sandwich and grabbed the smoothie for the Doctor. He would offer him a bite of the sandwich but he didn't have much hope of the Doctor actually eating yet. Taking the food with him he headed back to the room. In total he was only gone about ten minutes but by the time he entered the room, the Doctor was in a full panic attack.

"Jah...Jah..Jah.." He was whimpering over and over again. His hearts were going way to fast and his breathing was coming in short gasp between the words. Jack hurried down the stairs and set the food down on his table.

"Hey, it's all right, calm down. I'm here." Jack tried to reassure him, but the Time Lord was lost. His eye was looking frantically around the room, but seeing nothing. His hearts were beating to fast and his breathing was coming in short gasp, interrupted by coughing. Jack moved to pick him up to sit against him.

"No," The Doctor screamed terrified as he felt himself being lifted. Jack immediately laid him down again and instead started stroking his head softly.

"Shh, you're all right." He cooed softly, cursing himself for leaving the Doctor alone. He needed to calm him down and quickly or he would have no choice but to call Martha back. He really didn't want to explain to her that he had left the Doctor alone and caused the panic attack. "Nothing is going to hurt you Doctor, you're safe."

"Jah..help," The Doctor called out again.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Jack took his hand and held it. The Doctor squeezed Jack's hand tightly in return. Jack was afraid the Doctor was going to pass out and so he kept talking softly to him until the Doctor's hearts began to slow. The Doctor's eye focused on him.

"Wat..er...Jah," the Doctor whimpered. Jack went to grab the bottle off of the table to refill the glass. Realizing it wasn't there he ducked down to look for it. "Jah..." The Doctor's voice called out, sounding panicked again. Jack grabbed the bottle and then stood up.

"I'm right here." Jack reassured him as he poured the water and moving the oxygen mask, held the straw to the Doctor's lips. The Doctor drank the water quickly. Immediately he began to cough and sputter. Water leaked down his chin. Once again, Jack tried to sit him up. He held the Doctor in the sitting position as the Doctor was sick. Jack didn't have time to grab a bucket and so the Doctor's sheets needed to be changed again. When the Doctor stopped gagging, Jack replaced the oxygen mask and then lowered him back to the bed.

The only other blanket in the room was the one from earlier, and Jack wasn't about to leave the Doctor again. He pulled out his phone and text Ianto to leave fresh blankets by the door. He stripped the bed, with the Doctor still in it, and then ran up the stairs. Grabbing the blankets, he ran back to the Doctor's side and replaced them. It was harder to get the bottom sheet back on the bed but he figured it out. The entire time he changed out the bed, he apologized to the Doctor for leaving him alone. Whether or not the Doctor accepted his apologies was uncertain as the Doctor just stared at him.

"There now isn't that better?" he asked the Doctor after he finished.

"Hold...me.." Was the Doctor's only response. Jack climbed up on the bed and eased the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor leaned heavily against Jack and closed his eye, falling back into a light sleep. Jack just held him as he sighed with relief that the Doctor still trusted him. Jack's back was all ready beginning to hurt from the wall and the Doctor's bony arm was digging into his side. It didn't matter though how uncomfortable he was, Jack wasn't going to move again until the Doctor woke up.

Almost an hour passed before the Doctor did wake up again. Jack could tell he was awake by the change in his breathing, but the Doctor said nothing as he continued to lean against Jack. Jack let him lay quietly for awhile before acknowledging the fact he was awake.

"Do you want some water," Jack asked reaching for the cup beside the bed. The Doctor drained the cup and Jack placed it back on the table. "I made a sandwich and I also have more of the banana smoothie if you're hungry."

"Not...hungry." The Doctor spoke up finally.

"That's all right. You have plenty of time to heal and get your strength up. I expect that we will be seeing a lot of you after all." Jack continued calmly."

"Why?" The Doctor wondered, trying to figure out what game he was playing.

"Since when you are healed, you are you going to be needing a job here on Earth. I am sure UNIT would be happy to give you a nice desk job as a scientific advisory. You could also stay here and help me in Torchwood logging artifacts and running missions from the hub." Jack informed him.

"I'm..not...staying." The Doctor advised Jack.

"Well you can't easily drive the TARDIS with just one hand. You also need two hands in order to use the sonic and repair her. I have watched and helped you enough to know you need both hands to fix her. Since you don't want to regenerate or have surgery on your hand, I thought you decided to stay on Earth until she can be properly repaired." The Doctor sighed loudly. Jack cuddled him a little closer as he continued. "I know you are afraid that your hand won't work again. Avoiding the surgery though is not going to help you. I have seen the x-rays of your hand and even with the damage, Martha sounds confidant that she can give you enough use of your hand back so that you can travel safely and run around like a loon. I can understand if you don't want to talk to her friend, but I think it would be best if you talked to Martha. Don't you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed after a moment.

"So if you are going to be having surgery, we need to make sure you are strong enough." Jack didn't wait for an answer as he leaned over and grabbed the forgotten sandwich. He broke off a small bite, making sure it was mainly bread and put it against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor refused to open his mouth and first, but when Jack continued to hold the food against it, he finally gave in. The sandwich didn't taste bad, but the still gagged a little as he swallowed. Jack gave him a small drink of the smoothie before offering him another bite of the sandwich. They continued their meal this way, until the Doctor had eaten a quarter of the sandwich and drank the entire smoothie. Jack finished off the sandwich, happy with the amount he had gotten the Doctor to eat.

-DW-

The Doctor lay grumpily against Jack. He felt as though he had been tricked into agreeing to the surgery on his hand. He knew he needed it, and the thought of not being able to drive the TARDIS is what caused him to agree. Jack was right though, in order to repair her and not cause her more damage, he needed both his hands. He could talk Jack through the repairs but if she needed more after he left he would have to make someone was there to finish them. That meant either bringing a companion with him again who had the knowledge to work on the TARDIS, or having the surgery so that he could make the repairs himself. He looked up as the door opened and Martha entered.

"Good morning," She said cheerily, even know it was obvious both the occupants of the bed were in slightly fowl moods. "Did you have a bad night?"

"Yeah," He moaned as his stomach flipped in protest of the food it had received. He visibly paled and Martha grabbed the bowl as she approached the bed. She handed it to Jack to hold.

"What happened last night?" She asked Jack.

"I caused him to have a panic attack by leaving him alone for a few minutes," Jack admitted, knowing she would find out one way or another. "Then after he calmed down we discussed his hand and he agreed to the surgery. Then he ate a quarter of a sandwich and drank some more." Jack expected Martha to be angry about him leaving the Doctor alone. She wasn't though, the Doctor had to learn to be on his own again and even if he had a panic attack the first time, a few minutes wasn't going to hurt him. She was surprised though that he agreed to the surgery on his hand.

"Are you sure you want the surgery?" She asked the Doctor softly.

"No..but...I...need it." He told her.

"Yes you do. Do you want me to go over the x-rays with you?" He shook his head no. "We have a pretty good idea with how we can bring the bones back into correct alignment. It would be helpful though if you could tell us if our ideas are right. We are basing the information off of what surgery a human would need, not a Time Lord."

"Vision...still..bad." He informed her.

"When it is better then." Martha agreed. She pulled out her pen light and checked the pupil response in his left eye. It responded quickly, which was a good sign. His right eye's swelling had gone down and Martha thought in the next few days he should be able to open his eye more. She didn't know if he realized his eye was open a little at the moment as it was barely more then a crack. The bruising on his face had also began to fade, with the edges tinged green. She listened to his chest and was pleased that his breathing had improved as well. He had only coughed a few times since he had entered the room. Moving one of the bandages on his side, she saw that the redness around his cuts had gone down. The antibiotics and his fast healing were showing through in the infected skin. He was healing faster then a human, which is what she expected.

Jack got out of the bed and together the two of them began to lightly stretch his arms and legs. Even though they were careful, he groaned and a few times cried out from his limbs moving and bending along deep bruises. Jack was worried they were hurting him, but he didn't tell them to stop. In fact a few times he asked Martha to stretch his limb further or in another way. She listened to him every time and changed the stretches based on his input. It was slow going, but Martha felt more confidant in treating him by the time they were done. With the new knowledge about his muscles, she left Jack to bathe him while she began to make small changes to the plan for setting his leg and hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack glanced at the clock again as he considered waking the Doctor up once more. The Doctor had been asleep most of the day again. Even though Jack refused to leave his side again, he was finding it harder and harder to listen to the Doctor's nightmares. They still weren't sure how long the Doctor had been tortured for, but it replayed in his head as he slept. For the last twenty minutes the Doctor had been apologizing and whimpering about a mallet. Jack in that time had decided that he was going to take a mallet to each and everyone of the people who hurt the Doctor before he killed them.

"All right. It's time to wake up," Jack said as the Doctor began to scream. He rubbed the Doctor's shoulder to rouse him and the Doctor's eyes shot open. He was breathing hard and he looked around the room terrified for a moment before his eye settled on Jack. Jack caressed the side of his head and made gentle shushing noises. Jack smiled as the Doctor leaned his head further into his hand. His hair was starting to grow back and was slightly scratchy but Jack didn't mind.

"Is there...tea?" The Doctor asked after he had calmed down again.

"There is always tea. I have to leave the room though in order to get it, are you going to be all right if I do?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Then why I am out, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Jack asked. Starting at midnight the Doctor was suppose to be going nil by mouth in preparation for setting his leg in the morning. Jack hoped that the Doctor slept most of the time before the surgery because he didn't think that he could deny the Doctor food or water if he asked for it. He knew that he had to in order to keep the Doctor from throwing up and choking while they took care of his leg. He didn't know if the Doctor would be able to see it that way though. It was different circumstances but the problem was the Doctor had been denied food and water for the entire year aboard the valiant and then again by the people who held him. Now, if he wanted to eat or drink, Jack was going to get it for him regardless of the hour.

"Banana?" The Doctor wondered.

"We have plenty of bananas. Do you want a smoothie or do you you want to try eating just a banana?"

"No smoothie." The Doctor responded. Though he enjoyed the smoothies, Jack forcing him to eat the sandwich had made him want actual food again, not just drinks. He even felt slightly hungry at the thought of food which was a pleasant change over the nausea he had been feeling.

"I will be back soon." Jack promised kissing him on the head before leaving. He settled back against the pillow and tried to breathe as he listened to the sounds coming from outside the door. He kept telling himself that he wasn't going to have a panic attack. He was over 900 years old and he could be alone for five minutes. Five minutes was nothing to him, in fact it was long enough for him to be bored under normal circumstances. He had even once demanded to have knitting brought to him in order to keep busy for four minutes. He had never actually tried knitting before though and wasn't sure if he would enjoy it.

He heard the softer footsteps near the door again and tensed up in preparation of hearing the strange man's voice again. Jack's footsteps joined them though and he could hear Jack's muffled voice through the door. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but it comforted him to know that Jack was right there if he needed help. The softer steps retreated as the door to the room opened and Jack entered carrying a small tray with food. He kicked the door closed behind him and then made his way down the steps.

"Who is...here?" The Doctor wondered, pleasing Jack that he was taking an interest again.

"Ianto at the moment, though Gwen should be covering him in about an hour." Jack informed the Doctor as he set the tray down. "They both work for me."

"Just two?" The Doctor asked slightly surprised. The last time he had been in Torchwood their had been at least a hundred people who worked there. Sadly most of them had lost their lives to the Daleks and Cyberman. That wasn't his fault though, he had tried to warn them not to open the void.

"I had a team of four, but I lost two of them after a recent mission and haven't replaced them yet." Jack replied sadly. He picked up the tea and helped the Doctor to take a drink as he kept talking. "Ianto usually takes care of the hub side of the missions and Gwen is my field agent. I don't currently have a doctor but Martha helps out though from time to time when I can get her from UNIT."

"Do any...have curly...hair?" The Doctor wondered. He was still trying to figure out how the mysterious woman knew his name and how to drive the TARDIS. Jack knew how to drive the TARDIS and he wouldn't put it past Jack to send someone to save him, messing with the time lines by crossing into established events. Though he couldn't imagine ever telling Jack his real name. He would only tell someone that he was married to and only after they had bonded. He laughed slightly at the thought of bonding with Jack.

"No," Jack responded slightly confused by the question and the Doctor's laughter. He set the tea down and picked up the small plate of food. He had not only brought the banana as the Doctor requested but a small assortment of fruit and bread. "Why do you ask?"

"She had.. curly hair." The Doctor answered as he accepted a bite of bread.

"Who did?"

"The woman..who saved...me." He told Jack.

"I wish she would have got you out sooner." Jack commented quietly.

"She tried." The Doctor admitted. The first time that the strange woman had entered the room, he had refused to go with her. He had laid stubbornly on the floor as his body screamed in pain. He didn't trust or believe that she was there to save him and saw it only as another trap. Then it again it was mere hours from his last escape attempt and his feet still were burning and bleeding from the fresh knife cuts in the bottom of them. She had tried to get him to listen to her, coming close to begging him. He had refused to listen to her though and she ended up leaving him alone. When she returned the second time, it was only by her perfume and the sound of her voice that he realized it was her. He hadn't believed her then either until she spoke his name.

"Doctor?" Jack asked in concern and he realized his mind was else where. He shook his head slightly to clear it and finished chewing the piece of banana in his mouth. He was no longer hungry though and he had to force himself to swallow the bite.

"No more," he groaned as he turned his head away from Jack. Jack looked down at the plate. The Doctor had only eaten a few bites of the small amount of food and drank less then half of the tea.

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered as he set the plate aside for the Doctor to finish later. "Have more tea at least, it is still nice and hot."

"Jack..." he whined.

"All right," Jack gave in. He stood and moved to stretch the Doctor's leg and arms. The Doctor just laid there limply and let him as he stared at the wall.

Jack let the Doctor mope while he finished his stretches. It was only after that he was done and the Doctor still seemed disinterested in life that Jack decided he had enough of it. If they were going to get the Doctor back on his feet it was going to take more then just healing his body.

"You need to eat more, so come on sit up." Jack informed him as he pulled the Doctor up into a sitting position.

"I'm not...hungry," The Doctor argued as he leaned against Jack. Using the back of his hand, Jack felt the tea cup and determined it was still warm enough to be edible. He then picked up the plate of food and set it on his lap in front of them.

"And I'm not letting them change and destroy everything I love about you because you made the right choice in not going with her." The Doctor looked at Jack slightly surprised. "You had every right not to trust her. You had been hurt and had no idea who she was. You are smart enough to know that she could have been trying to trick you and could have ended up dead." Jack held the Doctor as he picked up a piece of strawberry and put it against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor sighed as he opened his mouth and accepted the fruit.

"I always... change. I'm a...Time Lord." The Doctor responded softly, his words slightly muffled from the food in his mouth.

"Your face may change and so may your personality, but the passion and love for life doesn't. You would tell me you are 900 years old and some days looking in your eyes, I believed it. Other days, you looked at the universe with such joy and wonder, I couldn't help but think you were younger." Jack admitted. "Don't let them win Doctor. Don't let them take your passion for life."

"I won't," The Doctor answered but they both knew it wasn't that easy. Jack kissed him softly on his head as he continued to feed him. The Doctor ate the rest of the food and finished off his tea silently, not arguing the amount. Jack hoped it was a step in the right direction. Once the Doctor had finished, Jack moved the plate back to the table, then leaned back holding the Doctor still. The Doctor relaxed against him. Jack gently stroked the Doctors arm. They laid there awhile before the Doctor began to tremble.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jack asked as he held the Doctor tighter. Outside the door, the Doctor could hear two sets of footsteps. One of them belonged to Martha but the other he didn't recognize. They stopped by the door. He heard a muffled man's voice that went silent after a moment. The door opened and Martha came in. The Doctor looked at her wearily.

"I'm glad your still awake." She smiled. "I'm sorry but I got delayed coming back here." She pulled up his vitals for the last few hours, getting straight to business. The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly at her. He didn't like the fact there was someone new outside the door and Martha was acting like he didn't know.

"Who's here?" He asked her at last. Martha moved to stand beside him and took his hand. He pulled it. She let go and instead he gripped Jack's shirt as he continued to stare suspiciously at her.

"There is someone I want you to meet Doctor. His name is Tom and he is my friend who is going to be performing the surgery on your hand. I would also like him to assist with the surgery on your leg in the morning." Martha explained softly.

"No," The Doctor whimpered slightly as he continued to tremble.

"Don't just say no Doctor. I know you don't want to meet him but Tom is a good man. I think you would like him if you actually spoke with him." Martha told him.

"Martha fancies Tom," Jack added. Martha blushed.

"I do not." She argued. "He is just a friend." The Doctor looked at Martha, taking a slight interest in the fact she liked Tom. The name also sounded familiar and he tried to figure out where she had mentioned Tom before. "He is also an amazing Doctor who specializes in reconstructive surgery. He has a few ideas for your hand that we can discuss at a later time. For now we want to discuss your leg and the surgery that he has planned."

"Jack," The Doctor moaned.

"I will be right here Doctor. We aren't going to leave you alone with him. I agree with Martha though. I have met Tom and I think you will like him. So is it all right if we bring him in?" Jack asked. He barely nodded his head.

"I will go get him." Martha went up the stairs, returning a short time later with Tom. Tom was tall with a slight rugged look to him. His brown eyes were determined though and when he spoke, the softness of his voice surprised the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor, my name is Tom," He introduced himself. The Doctor's trembling got worse. Jack moved him so that he was sitting most of the way up, still being fully supported. The angle seemed to help as the trembling lessened slightly. The Doctor made no move to shake Tom's hand or speak to him.

"Martha has told me a lot about you. I am just sorry we are meeting under these circumstances." Tom said with a soft smile. "I know you didn't want to meet me at the moment, but I feel it is important for patients to know who is going to be performing surgery on them."

"Why don't you explain the plan for the surgery tomorrow." Martha suggested when the Doctor didn't go into a panic attack or demand that Tom leave. Instead the Doctor seemed to be assessing Tom and actually listening to what Tom was saying.

"You leg is healing wrong and has formed calcium build ups on the end of the bone. What we need to do is remove the calcium before we can set your leg properly, which involves a more in depth surgery then what Martha originally planned." Tom explained to him softly. "I am also going to add a few bolts to hold your leg together, until it has healed properly."

"Bolts can't... stay in." The Doctor whispered finally.

"I know. Martha explained that when you regenerate it could cause an issue. Though I am not really sure what that means. I assure you though that we can go in and remove the bolts once your leg has healed but for now it is the best solution to keep your leg in line. A cast alone would still allow the bone fragments to come apart due to the angle of the break." Tom answered him.

"All right." The Doctor sighed. He had to admit that he didn't slightly like Tom. He still wanted Tom to leave and would feel more comfortable once he was gone, but he also felt better about Tom performing the surgery.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Tom asked.

"No."

"Then I am going to leave now to finish preparing for the surgery tomorrow. When you are feeling better though Doctor, I would like to get to know you more." Tom stood and offered his hand once more for the Doctor to shake. He didn't seem upset though when the Doctor just continued to hold on to Jack's shirt. Martha showed Tom up the stairs before returning to the Doctor's side.

"Told you that you would like Tom." He made a rude noise with his mouth and Martha laughed.

-DW-

The next morning Tom returned again to perform the surgery. Just as Jack had hoped, the Doctor had slept most of the night. He had asked for a drink though upon waking. Thankfully his surgery was scheduled for within the hour and he hadn't complained to much when Jack had to tell him no. In order to make the surgery easier on the Doctor, he was sedated before Tom came into the room.

Once everyone was scrubbed up and prepared for the surgery, using anesthetic Martha made sure he was properly under. She monitored his breathing and level of unconsciousness while Tom and Jack began to work on his leg. They had to make several incisions in his leg to clean it and then to add the bolts to hold the bone in place. Jack was a little surprised by Tom's methods but they were effective. Sooner then expected the Doctor's leg was back in alignment and Tom was closing the incisions. They cast the Doctor in a full cast that would have to be changed out in the next few days. He wasn't going to be able to use crutches until he got his strength up again so they used a short leg cast that went up to his knee. They also wrapped it around his foot to hold his ankle in place, being careful of the cuts on the bottom of his feet.

Tom doubled checked his work before leaving. Martha then gave the Doctor the antidote to the anesthetic to allow him to start waking up. Jack showered while Martha monitored the Doctor. She had been more worried about the surgery on his leg then she had led the others to believe. She wasn't sure how the Doctor was going to take to being under the anesthetic but the surgery had gone well. The next step was for the Doctor to come cleanly out of the anesthetic. He was holding his own though and she just had to remind herself that the Doctor was a fighter.

-DW-

Jack finished showering and then stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. He couldn't remember the last time that he actually looked tired before now. Bags were forming under his eyes and he needed to shave. One thing could be taken care of now. The other would have to wait a while. After shaving, he made his way to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee before joining Martha in the Doctor's room.

"Has he woke up yet?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"No, I gave him the antidote for the anesthetic. He is still full of pain killers and medications for his infections as well as his kidneys. All of those medications have been allowing him to sleep more so it could be a while yet." Martha responded as she checked his vitals. "This surgery was not only important to his recovery but also to our understanding of how he is going to deal with being sedated. I am just hoping that as we ween him off of the other medications, it will be easier for him to wake up from the future surgeries."

"How many more surgeries are you planning?" Jack wondered. He set the coffees down on the table before flopping heavily into the chair. He picked back up one of the cups and took a sip. The coffee wasn't as good as when Ianto made it but it was still better then nothing.

"He still has at least four surgeries ahead of him," Martha began.

"Four," Jack interrupted in surprise.

"We have three planned for his hand and at least one on his leg. He may have more depending on how he recovers and if any complications arise."

"He is still along way from being healed isn't he." Jack asked sadly.

"He has made it the first couple of days but yes, he is still a long way from a full recovery. Not only does he have more surgeries but there are other milestones he has to meet before I will declare him well enough to travel on his own again. Such as walking on his own, dressing and bathing himself as well as preparing and eating meals, amongst other things," Martha informed Jack.

"Then he still has to repair the TARDIS." Jack added. "Which he can't do until his hand is out of the cast. He is going to be here for months."

"At least." Martha agreed. The Doctor groaned and both of their attention turned from the conversation to him. He tried to throw his arm up over his face as he groaned again. Martha stopped him though and gently moved his arm back to the bed. "Hey don't do that. Why don't you open your eyes instead for me."

"Jack," The Doctor moaned without opening his eyes. He scowled at Martha's suggestion. Jack chuckled as the Doctor blatantly ignored Martha and kept his eyes tightly closed.

"I can see that look mister." Martha scolded. She rubbed his shoulder to try to rouse him. The only thing she accomplished though was upsetting him more.

"Jack," the Doctor whimpered louder. Martha sighed and gestured for Jack to take over. Jack stood and moved to the Doctor's side.

"I'm here," Jack ran his hand gently on the side of the Doctor's head. "How about you open those eyes of yours and have a drink of water before going back to sleep."

"Not thirsty." The Doctor argued.

"Don't lie to me." Jack chastised him. "You have been on oxygen again and had a ventilator during the surgery. You're just being stubborn." Jack sat down on the bed and pulled the Doctor up to sit with him. Martha watched on, biting her lip to keep from saying something. From a medical stand point though she was amazed that Jack was treating him so roughly. The Doctor though didn't seem to care as he groaned slightly as Jack moved him then visibly relaxed against Jack. Jack reached over and grabbed the Doctor's water. The Doctor resisted for a moment then took a small sip of the water.

"A little more and then you can sleep again." Jack kept the straw pressed against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor opened one eye to glare at Jack briefly before he took another sip of the water. "There now isn't that better. You can go back to sleep now and the next time you wake, I will have a nice bowl of soup waiting for you."

"Kay." The Doctor smacked his lips. He turned his head to rest against Jack's chest before closing his eyes again. Within minutes he was once again sound asleep.

"If you want, you can get up again." Martha informed Jack.

"I don't mind sitting with him for awhile." He leaned back and got more comfortable, still holding the Doctor against him. The Doctor's cool breath was blowing softly against his chest. Rather then finding it annoying though, Jack actually took comfort in the fact it meant the Doctor was alive and safe in his arms. He didn't want it to end. He wanted the Doctor to recover, of course he did, but a full recovery meant the Doctor was going to leave them and Jack didn't want to see him go. He was being selfish. He sat up slightly to allow the Doctor to lay down on the bed alone. The Doctor grumbled and grabbed on to his shirt. Leaning back Jack closed his eyes and soon after followed the Doctor off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was having a a strange dream. He was running through the halls of a dark old building with the Doctor. He wasn't sure why they were running only that he had to follow the Doctor. The Doctor remained one step ahead of him the entire time. He stopped outside of a metal door that had a padlock on it.

"Are you sure you want to see what is behind the door Jack?" The Doctor asked, his voice trembling a little.

"Yes," Jack replied immediately, even though it was a lie. The door scared him and Jack wasn't sure why. He wanted to turn and run as fast as he could from the door but doing so would leave the Doctor all alone. The Doctor was visibly trembling and it was obvious that as scared as he was, the Doctor was more terrified of the door then he was. The Doctor removed the padlock from the door and pushed it open. Jack could see nothing at first, inside the room it was pitch black. He moved his hand and only then did he realize his eyes were closed. Opening them though he could only see out of one eye and his vision was blurry at best.

"Doctor, you could end this now. Just tell us how to build the bomb." A familiar males voice spoke. He had lost how long he had been in the room now or how many times General Ki had come to visit him. He didn't know how to build the bomb that would destroy the other planet like Gallifrey had been. He knew of course how to build others but he wasn't going to tell the General about them. He wasn't going to be the cause of so many deaths ever again. So though it caused him unspeakable pain, he kept his mouth shut. General Ki yelled at him for awhile longer before he finally turned and left the room, leaving him alone in the dark room once more.

Every bone in his body ached and burned with pain. He knew that he was only days away from taking his last breath and he was no longer afraid. He had lost that fear while laying on the cold dirt floor of the cell that was far away from the stars he had always loved. He never believed in an after life but now he hoped there was one. He wanted to see his mother one last time. To hold her and his children, begging them for their forgiveness. He wanted to hear Susan laugh again as they ran across a new planet together. A tear ran down his cheek as he wished he wasn't alone when the time came. He just wanted a hand to hold that wasn't going to hurt him, but offer him comfort as the darkness overtook him.

He had once tried not to sleep. The pain when he was awaken by the whip was almost more then he could bear, now he didn't care. He closed his eye, letting the sleep he so desperately craved wash over him. The door to the cell opened again before he was asleep though. He didn't lift his head to see who was going to deliver the final blow. Surprise filled him as he smelled her perfume again and felt a soft caress of his cheek. She leaned down and whispered the one word he thought no one knew anymore. It took all his strength to turn and look at her, though he couldn't see her clearly.

"Time to go home sweetie."

-DW-

Martha had stepped out of the room to shower and change out of her scrubs. When she returned to the room, Jack was still holding the Doctor to him as tears streamed down his face and he whimpered in the midst of a nightmare. The Doctor was sound asleep as well and he had his left hand pressed against Jack's temples. Martha went to the side of the bed to wake Jack before his nightmare turned violent. She had seen him on more then one occasion lash out in his sleep and she wanted to stop him from accidentally hurting the Doctor.

"Jack, come on it's time to wake up," Martha cooed softly as she stroked the other side of Jack's head. Jack's eyes popped open as he looked around the room confused. He sat up gagging. He barely managed to get the Doctor out of his arms and sit on the edge of the bed, before he was sick on the autopsy room floor. Martha made a face but handed him the bottle of water they kept for the Doctor. He took it and took a drink, swishing it around in his mouth. He grabbed the bucket, spitting the water into it, before taking a longer drink.

"Thanks," he told Martha as he hung his head.

"Want to tell me what the dream was about?" Martha asked.

"I don't think it was a dream." Jack replied. "I think it was his memory of the last day he was in that place."

"What did you see?" Martha wondered quietly. She knew the Doctor was a touch telepath, he had explained it to her when they traveled together. If he couldn't talk about what happened, it made sense that he would try to show somebody.

"He was ready to die Martha. He didn't think he would live and if she hadn't got him out of the room he would have been dead."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name and neither did he. I couldn't see her and I didn't recognize her voice." Jack informed her.

"Did he tell you who did this to him?" She asked hopeful.

"A man named General Ki. I actually met him back when I was a Time Agent. His planet had been at war with their neighboring planet for as long as anyone could remember. I was sent into see if we could bring the war to an end, short of killing the General." Jack explained.

"Did you?" Martha wondered.

"No. The war ended on its own a few years later. General Ki went missing after that. There has been speculation on what happened to him over the years but no one knows for sure. At least that means I can kill the bastard for what he did to the Doctor. I just have to take him about the time he goes missing and history will stay the same." Jack spat coldly. The Doctor whimpered slightly in his sleep. Jack's tone immediately changed as he made gentle shushing noises to calm the Doctor back down.

Jack now knew who he needed to make pay for hurting the Doctor and nothing was going to stop him from carrying it out.

Jack's plans for revenge were put on hold though as that evening the Doctor's temperature went up again. Where his pale skin wasn't bruised, was flushed red. He whimpered and writhed on the bed in discomfort. Martha took blood and tested his urine again but besides the previous infections she could find nothing that was causing the sudden fever. He worried them as he stopped drinking again and stopped responding to them. Jack wanted to hold the Doctor, to comfort him, but with the increase in fever he couldn't. Jack's body ran warm due to the energy that kept him alive and they needed to cool down the Doctor. Martha grabbed several cold compresses and placed them on his head as well as under his arms, trying to cool him down. Jack panicked as for just a moment, yellow light danced across the hand that he was holding.

"Martha, he is trying to regenerate." Jack informed her.

"He can't regenerate Jack. Not until the drugs they gave him clear his system." Martha responded, grabbing a syringe.

"So what will happen if he fails to regenerate?" Jack asked. He all ready knew and dreaded hearing the answer, but he had to be sure.

"Jack not now." Martha said calmly, then turned her attention to the Doctor and she spoke in a soft voice to him. "Because we're not going to let anything happen." She filled the syringe with a medication that Jack couldn't read the name of, and injected it into the cannula for the IV. Around three in the morning the Doctor's fever finally broke and both of them breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped off into a peaceful sleep. Once Jack was sure the Doctor was out of immediate danger he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the bed. He hadn't had much sleep before the Doctor had woken him from the memories and he still felt exhausted.

He was having a peaceful dream when he heard the Doctor calling his name. He turned in his dream looking for the source but he couldn't see the man. Yet once again he heard the Doctor's voice clearly calling him. He opened his eyes to see the Doctor looking down at him.

"Jack wake up." The Doctor said again.

"I'm awake," Jack groaned yawning. He looked around the room but he didn't see Martha. A quick glance at the clock revealed that he had actually managed to sleep for about three hours before being woken up. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Jack grabbed the Doctor's water and helped him to take a drink before sitting on the bed next to him. He took a long drink from the bottle of water himself before offering the Doctor another drink. Together they finished off the bottle.

"I have a question for you and I want an honest answer." Jack told him and the Doctor nodded. "Did you mean to show me what happened to you?" The Doctor's eye went wide and he swallowed hard before he nodded again.

"You can't...kill him. It will...change...history." The Doctor informed Jack.

"At the time he took you, you're right I can't kill him. I can kill him later in life though. History doesn't know what happened to him and I am going to take advantage of that fact." Jack argued back. "Even if that means I have to destroy that entire planet to find him."

"Jack," The Doctor rolled Jack's name. Jack smiled as just for a moment the Doctor sounded like his old self again. He almost expected the Doctor to tell him off for flirting.

"No, he needs to pay for what he did to you and countless others. Even if I'm not allowed to kill him, I will make him sorry for what he did." Jack told the Doctor determinedly. "I don't expect you to help me Doctor. I also know that you told me what happened for a reason."

"Be careful." The Doctor looked down as he neither agreed or disagreed with Jack. The Doctor didn't like to kill, but that didn't mean he allowed people to get away with hurting others. He had determined long ago that he was a man of no second chances. He normally would have taken the General down, but the very thought of facing the man again terrified him.

"I will be." Jack promised. He kissed the Doctor on the head and the Doctor rolled his eye at him. Though he still didn't complain about it. Jack smiled. "I am going to get more water, is there anything else you want?"

"I'm hungry," The Doctor complained. Jack gawked at him for a moment. Not even six hours ago the Doctor was sick and not responding to them. Now he was complaining he was hungry and talking to Jack. It was almost like they hadn't spent half the night worried about him.

"I will get you some breakfast." Jack offered as he stood.

"Tea?" The Doctor asked hopefully and Jack nodded as he left the room. Martha was sitting just outside the room on the phone. She had the Doctor's medical information in her hand.

"He is awake and hungry." Jack told her.

"If you want to get him something to eat, I will check on him in a minute." she told Jack, not sounding as surprised as he felt. He grabbed a small amount of skin on the back of his hand and pinched it hard. He bit off a curse as pain shot through his hand. Nope he wasn't asleep. He made the Doctor a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea before returning to his side. The Doctor made a face at the food, but he didn't complain as he ate a few bites. The look on his face made it obvious he didn't like it.

"I can make you something besides oatmeal, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it. You also can't live off of bananas and toast. So what else do you want?" Jack questioned as he took a bite of the oatmeal for himself.

"Soup?" The Doctor wondered, remembering Jack offering it the day before.

"I can do that." Jack agreed. As he left the room again, Martha entered. Before the door was closed the Doctor groaned loudly. Jack chuckled, the Doctor was beginning to feel better, which means they had a fight ahead of them. Jack actually found himself looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days they worked on getting the Doctor's strength up and preparing him for the surgery on his hand. It was a small victory in Jack and Martha's eyes but still a victory, when he managed to sit up on his own for a short time as Jack stood next to the bed to catch him. What they didn't expect is when he slumped against Jack, he began to sob uncontrollably. Jack sat down in front of him and wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him gently. The Doctor though gripped Jack tightly with his left hand pulling him closer. His right hand rested on Jack's back, the cast digging in slightly, but Jack didn't complain.

"It's all right," Jack cooed softly. He moved one hand to the Doctor's head to gently stroke the hair that was growing back. His head was now soft and fuzzy, reminding Jack slightly of a cat he had as a child.

"What's this about," Martha asked him softly sitting on the other side of the bed. She gently rubbed his shoulder where there were no bandages.

"I'm useless." The Doctor sobbed, his voice slightly muffled by Jack's chest. What they saw as an accomplishment. He saw as proof of how weak and useless he still was. He should not be in the bed still completely reliant on Jack and Martha to take care of him. He should be helping them around the hub and working on the TARDIS to have her ready for travel.

"You are not useless." Martha told him with a slight snip to her voice. He shuddered against Jack and so she softened her tone as she continued. "You have been badly injured and it is going to take time to get back on your feet. The fact that you are sitting up at all is a testament to how strong you are, not how weak. I know this time it was only for a few seconds, but every day it will get easier."

"I should just...regenerate." The Doctor moaned.

"Now don't talk like that." Jack scolded him softly.

"Jack's right Doctor. I know this is hard but it is going to take time to get you back on your feet in this body. You told me you didn't want to change and I am going to do everything in my power to have you running again. You just have to have patients with us and be willing to work to get on your feet. Regenerating is the easy solution but it isn't what you really want is it?" Martha asked him.

"I miss...the stars." The Doctor whined. Jack bit his lip to keep from calling the Doctor out on his whining. The Doctor was just tired and feeling sorry for himself, which he had every right to.

"We can fix that though. Tonight after it is dark, I will take you outside and let you see the stars." Jack offered. Martha opened her mouth but Jack continued. "I am going to have to carry you though and it will only be for a few minutes. It is cold out and the last thing you need is to get sick."

"My coat." The Doctor offered feeling hopeful about seeing the stars.

"I haven't seen it since you got here." Jack responded.

"She put it... in the TARDIS...by the door." The Doctor told Jack yawning. He suddenly felt drained and just wanted to go to sleep. He moved his arms, letting go of Jack. Martha fixed his pillow as Jack lowered him gently to the bed.

"I will see if I can find it while you get some sleep." Jack offered as he made sure the Doctor was covered and comfortable.

"Sonic too," The Doctor whispered as he drifted off to sleep. The minute his breathing had evened out Martha gestured for Jack to follow her. The look on her face told him he was in trouble and for a moment he considered not following her. Finally he sighed and stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind them before turning on him.

"I would appreciate it in the future if you run it by me before you promise to take him outside. Now I am going to look like the bad one when I tell him he can't go and it will crush his spirit." Martha hissed.

"Why can't he go for just a few minutes? He just wants to see the stars Martha. He has been kept away from them in that horrible place and now here. I will carry him and either you or Ianto can bring the IV stand. If he shows any sort of distress we can take him right back to the medical room." Jack snipped back. He knew Martha was right but that wasn't going to stop him from arguing her for the sake of the Doctor's happiness.

"It goes against everything I was taught but fine five minutes at most Jack. Then I want him right back in that bed until he is stronger. I just hope nothing happens to him and I regret this." Martha agreed.

"Nothing will happen to him." I hope, Jack added under his breath. Martha headed into the lab as he found a flash light and headed into the TARDIS. The Doctor's coat and suit jacket were laying off to the side of the door. They had fallen so that they were just out of sight when he had entered the first time. Jack left them for a moment as he headed further into the dark place. He found the Doctor's room with ease down the second corridor where it normally was. Usually a companions room was next to it, but this time the hall was empty except for his room.

Jack had only been in the room once before when the Doctor was in his last body. Then it had been with the Doctor's permission to check on him as he slept off an injury. The room looked almost the same as it had the last time, but the blankets on the bed were a rich blue rather then the black the previous Doctor had favored. He felt a little guilty as he searched the room to find the Doctor a pair of pajamas that he could wear outside. He found a pair of stripped ones that looked baggy enough to get over the cast. He collected them as well as a few books from the Doctor's bedside table. Taking the items with him, he collected the Doctor's coat and jacket before leaving the TARDIS.

In the light of the hub, he saw the jacket was just as torn and dirty as the trousers he had to throw away. The coat though looked dusty but not torn which was a relief. The Doctor loved the coat and Jack didn't want to devastate him by telling him it was ruined. He quickly cleaned out the pockets then passed the coat to Ianto to clean. The sonic wasn't in the coat but he did find it in the Doctor's inside pocket of his jacket. Jack collected the items from both in a small box, amazed how much junk the Doctor kept on him. There was an assortment of notebooks and pens. A small toy mouse and various other knick-knacks. There were also some jelly babies that were so stale, Jack wondered how long the Doctor had carried them around for.

Jack took the box and the Doctor's sonic into his room. He placed the box in a small cupboard so the Doctor could go through it later. His sonic though he laid on the table near the Doctor's water. He would probably come to regret the decision of giving it to him, but for now he couldn't wait to see the Doctor's smile when he saw it.

Jack was reading one of the books he had collected, when the Doctor began to stir again. It was still early in the evening and not yet time for them to go outside. Jack had all ready checked that it was going to be a cloudless night, something he should have done first, so the Doctor could see the stars.

"Sonic," the Doctor exclaimed happily as he looked at the table. He swung his left hand more then make a direct effort to try and reach for it. A small smile crossed his face for a moment, but was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. He effort to grab it though showed how sick he still was as he closed his hand around air the first time. Squinting his eye and pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth he tried again. This time he managed to grab it and then held it in his hand tightly.

"Time to go," he asked Jack as he cuddled the sonic close, much like a child with their teddy bear.

"Not quite yet." Jack informed him as he chuckled softly.

"You promised," the Doctor whined. His eyes filled with tears at the prospect that he wasn't going to be allowed outside after all.

"You will go outside tonight Doctor. It's just not dark enough yet. If I take you outside now, there won't be any stars out and then we will have to wait for another night for you to see them." Jack explained softly.

"I could go...out later too." The Doctor commented.

"That is not going to happen at the moment. So why don't we get you dressed so you are ready when it is time." Jack stood and grabbed the pair of pajamas he picked out for the Doctor. Even though the legs were baggy he still struggled to get it on over the cast without hurting the Doctor. Then he had to make sure that he didn't pull the Doctor's catheter line and hurt him. The Doctor's shirt took even more time as he unhooked the IV and then threaded the Doctor's arm through the sleeve. He had to be extra careful of his bandaged back and then the Doctor's casted-right hand didn't want to fit in the sleeve. Rather then helping him though or becoming upset by it, he was shocked when he heard the Doctor giggle. He looked up and saw the Doctor watching him struggle with a slight amusement in his eyes. The sound was like music to Jack's ears. He finally got the cast up the sleeve enough that the pajamas sat correctly. He reattached the Doctor's IVs before buttoning up his shirt.

"I hope you want to remain dressed for awhile Doc, because I am not trying to remove them again anytime soon." Jack teased him.

"My shirt can't...stay on with...the bandages." The Doctor informed Jack, the twinkle in his eyes gone. Jack cursed himself and blamed himself for the Doctor losing it. He hoped he could bring it back once they were outside. He shared with the Doctor a simple dinner of chicken and noodles with banana cream pie for dessert. Jack ate most of the dinner but the Doctor finished off the piece of pie by himself except for the two bites Jack took. Jack then picked up the Doctor's book and read to him until the door to the room opened.

The Doctor's face fell and he was almost in tears again as Martha entered the room. He was positive that she was going to tell him he couldn't go out and he just wanted to see the stars. He looked to Jack for help, not noticing that Martha was carrying his coat, until she sat it down on his legs.

"Ready to go Doctor?" Martha questioned him. He nodded eagerly. "All right, as was discussed earlier, Jack is going to have to carry you because we can't get a wheelchair up these stairs. I need you to tell me if anything hurts or you need to stop."

"Okay," The Doctor agreed readily. Martha helped him get his coat on. She did it with the ease compared to the trouble Jack had with his shirt. Jack then tried to figure out how to hold the Doctor without hurting him. In the end he gently scooped the Doctor up bridal style, holding him to his chest. The Doctor grunted, tensing slightly as he was lifted.

"Am I hurting you?" Jack asked in concern that the trip outside was going to be over before it even began.

"No," The Doctor exclaimed between gritted teeth that suggested otherwise.

"You need to breathe Doctor. I know it hurts a little with Jack's arm against your back. Try to wrap your arm around his neck to help support yourself and take the pressure off your back." Martha suggested moving his arm, which was still gripping the sonic tightly. Gently she tried to take it from his hand and his grip tightened.

"Mine," he whimpered at her.

"It will be right here on the bed when you get back." Martha tutted. He glared at her as he held onto it tightly. "Fine," She relented. "Is your back hurting less now?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Jack carried the Doctor up the stairs and into the hub. The Doctor shuddered slightly as they passed Ianto working on the computer. Jack made gentle shushing sounds as he continued through the hub. He stopped briefly at the TARDIS and let the Doctor place his head against her wood.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized to her. "Can we go..inside?"

"Not today. It is dark and we will need a flashlight so I don't trip and drop you. I will take you in another day." Jack set on his way again before the Doctor could argue. He took him straight to the main door and then out into the information center before finally reaching the starry night. The night was cool and Jack could see every breath he took. Martha reached over and wrapped the Doctor's coat tighter around him.

"Can you see them?" Jack asked silently as they stood beneath the clear night sky.

"Yes," The Doctor answered his voice low. He stared up at the sky in awe, breathing in the fresh air. He coughed slightly and Martha stepped forward worried. The coughing didn't continue though. "It's not dark...enough to see...them all."

"No, it is too light here. When you are better there is a hill that you can see thousands of stars on. I will take you there when you are well enough to travel." Jack told him.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed.

"We could even have dinner on the hill," Jack pressed his luck.

"Chips," The Doctor asked sounding distracted. Jack though felt like dancing. Whether or not the Doctor realized it, he had just agreed to a date.

Jack had started to take the Doctor back in after the five minutes that he had promised Martha, but the Doctor asked to stay out a little longer. When a few more minutes passed and the Doctor began to shiver from the cold, no amount of begging could convince Jack to stay outside with him. He carried the Doctor back down to the medical room and laid the Doctor back on his bed.

"I wasn't cold," the Doctor complained unhappily as Jack removed his coat and then sat down on the bed beside him.

"I know you weren't, but we stayed out longer today then we promised Martha we would. You can go out again in the next few days if you are feeling better," Jack advised him as he helped the Doctor to lean against him to allow his body temperature to help warm the Doctor up. Even though the Doctor claimed he wasn't cold, he snuggled closer to Jack as Jack covered them with a blanket. Martha ran through a quick check of the Doctor's vitals as he laid contently, but she wasn't too concerned with him. Even though he had gotten cold, everything else was still consistent with his earlier exam and he was still right on track for his surgery on his hand.

"Tomorrow?" The Doctor wondered.

"We will see," Martha answered before Jack could make anymore promises. "You still have a weakened immune system Doctor and you have a surgery scheduled tomorrow. I don't think you will be up to going outside." The Doctor made a face at her.

"The surgery is...later in the week." The Doctor argued.

"No, it is tomorrow. I have just put off reminding you so that you didn't get grumpy, but we have everything all prepared and Tom will be here first thing in the morning to begin work on your hand. The surgery on your hand is going to take several hours and then you still have to come out of the anesthetic. Why don't we plan for you to go outside again in three nights." Martha offered. She didn't really want him to go outside again but she had to admit he looked happier and more relaxed just from the few minutes he had been out.

"Tomorrow." The Doctor pressed his luck.

"We will see." Jack laughed. Martha changed over the Doctor's IVs and finished checking his stats before heading up into the hub. She was going to sleep in Jack's bed so that she didn't have to drive home and had more time to rest before the long surgery tomorrow. Jack once again spent the night with the Doctor. Rather then sleep all night though, the Doctor complained that he didn't need the surgery. He never said they couldn't perform it though, so Jack just let him complain. He finally fell asleep around midnight and then woke up again several hours before his surgery.

"I'm hungry," He whined to Jack.

"You can eat when you wake up later," Jack informed him softly.

"I want a banana," The Doctor argued.

"You can have a banana later. I will even get you a piece of banana cream pie, but it won't be until after the surgery." Jack told him. He crossed his arms leaning slightly away from Jack. Jack shrugged and got out of the bed taking to his chair once more. The Doctor reminded him of a child as he gripped his sonic and stared at Jack as though he had been betrayed. Jack ignored him and instead pulled out more of his reports to begin working on.

"Can I help," The Doctor asked after awhile.

"Are you able to see well enough to read because I also brought you a few books from your room." Jack informed him as he picked up the stack. The Doctor didn't even look at the books.

"I can see," he replied as he laid the sonic on his lap and then reached for one of the reports. Jack gave him one that was about artifacts that had come through the rift. There were also reports in his stack of weevil attacks and a person who was taken by the rift. He didn't want the Doctor to read those and become upset. So for now he gave him the easy reports. The Doctor read them quietly and only demanded once that Jack give him the artifact because it was too dangerous to leave on earth.

Around seven in the morning Martha came into sedate the Doctor for the surgery. She tutted loudly to see him working and Jack knew that another scolding was in his future. The Doctor was out quickly but their wasn't time for an argument just then because both of them had to get cleaned up and prepared.

For the Doctor's surgery on his hand, Tom brought another doctor into assist him. Martha once again took to monitoring the Doctor's breathing while Tom and his assistant worked on the Doctor's hand. Jack helped and also watched on in slight disgust as they threaded wires down every one of the Doctor's fingers to hold the bones in place. They attached an external splint to his hand that allowed them to manipulate his fingers to be held at the correct angles. The splint was held on by straps at his wrist which would keep him from using his hand. It postponed him from being able to use crutches as the splint would have to remain in place until the next surgery. Tom was confidant though that the alignment would allow the Doctor's hand to begin healing correctly. Though he wasn't as confidant about the amount of use the Doctor would have. He just hoped that the Time Lord would surprise him with the way he healed.


	11. Chapter 11

The first indication they had that the Doctor was coming back around is when he groaned and then reached down to try to pull his blanket up. Martha had it folded down at his chest and he was shirtless from the surgery. She watched with slight concern as he didn't even attempt to lift his right hand but instead used his left. While it was a good thing that they didn't have to stop him from using the hand, she was also slightly worried by the way he just ignored it and focused on using his left hand only.

"Waking up," Jack cooed at him softly as he pulled on the blanket. He looked at Martha who nodded. Jack grabbed the blanket and carefully pulled it up to the Doctor's neck, tucking him in. The Doctor grumbled something incoherent and a moment later his breathing evened out again.

"I guess he was just cold." Martha commented. "When he wakes up again if you want to help him put a shirt on, I am fine with it. Just next time let's try to rouse him a little more and get him to drink something."

"I am going to go and make him a banana smoothie and see if he will drink that." Jack advised her before leaving the room. He was back before the Doctor even thought of waking again. The next time he did wake up though it was more obvious that he was unhappy. He moaned as his eyes opened slightly, both eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Are you hurting Doctor," Martha asked in concern. He was still receiving the highest dose of his pain killer so if he was in pain there was a serious problem.

"No," He whimpered. "I'm cold."

"It's nice and warm in the room," Jack informed him.

"It's freezing," The Doctor argued as he tried to sit up slightly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Martha asked as she moved to stop him from trying to escape. His pupils were slightly dilated from the drugs so he wasn't thinking correctly. The last thing they needed was for him to end up on the floor and knocking his hand. The pins and sling would move if his full weight landed on them and cause even more damage to his hand. The Doctor looked at her confused for a moment then turned to look at Jack.

"I'm cold Jack," he whimpered again.

"Last time I was in bed with you, you kicked me out because I would give you a banana. I'm not sure you want me in bed with you again." Jack teased slightly.

"Jack," The Doctor drew his name out. A tear finally escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Jack toed his shoes off and climbed up on the bed. The Doctor moved against him, turning slightly on his side. Jack helped the Doctor to rest his damaged hand on his stomach, to avoid laying on it and hurting it. He then reached down and pulled the blankets up again so that they were around the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor sighed as he closed his eyes again.

"No, no sleeping again quite yet. I want you to take a drink first." Martha chastised gently as she offered him a little water. The Doctor didn't argue as he took a small drink, letting some of it dribble out of his mouth and on to Jack's shirt as he fell asleep again. Jack made a face but didn't move him. "Here." Martha handed him a towel and he wiped the Doctor's face and the small wet spot on his chest.

"I think we can agree he came out of the surgery cleanly," Jack commented softly as he threw the towel on the table.

"Yes we can. He is doing much better this time, which I am happy to see." Martha agreed with a small smile. "His kidney is also starting to look better so hopefully we can get him off of that medication soon. Based on how he is doing physically, I want to start getting him out of bed for short time, even if it is just in a wheelchair for now."

"I don't think he will like a wheelchair." Jack whispered.

A wheelchair isn't ideal but hopefully he won't be in it for long." Martha reassured Jack. "As soon as he can I still want to get him up on modified crutches. Now that he is healing, we really need to start focusing on his mental heath as well. He enjoyed being outside and out of the bed. As he does get better you can give him light duties around the hub and eventually fix his TARDIS but both work is still a month or so down the line at least. I am also thinking of bringing in a psychiatrist for him to talk to."

"I think he would be more comfortable talking to someone he knows. We went through hell together on the Valiant and I have been captured before I am sure I can help him." Jack argued.

"Be that as it may. I don't agree, what if you find out that they did more then just the bruises we can see and the mental abuse." Martha asked Jack seriously.

"You mean raped him?" Jack clarified and Martha nodded. "I can tell you that they didn't. They may be a horrible race who needs to pay for their crimes but they had strict laws against things like that and harsh punishments if the laws were broken. It didn't matter if the person was a civilian or a prisoner the law was the same in that matter."

"You really think it would matter?" Martha wondered.

"Does he act like someone who has been?" Jack questioned back.

"No, he acts as if he has just been lonely for a long time. I know that he has been lonely in the past and he pushed everyone away rather then letting himself be hurt by being left again. Sure he hugged us all the time but he never got close. I am happy that he is actually seeking comfort and closeness for a change." Martha smiled as the Doctor grumbled slightly.

"I am just sorry it took almost dying to allow him to get close." Jack whispered.

"Me too," Martha agreed sadly. The Doctor grumbled again and she grabbed his sonic off the table and put it on his left hand. His fingers wrapped around it and he sighed with content as he snuggled closer to Jack.

"Sonic," He mumbled in his sleep and pointed it at Jack. Jack reached over and turned the setting quickly to the torch setting. The Doctor though didn't press the button as he continued to point at Jack. Jack was going to tease him relentlessly later, but for now he just let the Doctor dream.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up slightly confused. His hand was in front of him and the sling that was holding it looked like it should hurt. He reached out carefully with his left hand to examine it, making sure not to poke any of the ends of the wires that stuck out slightly from his fingers.

"Easy," Jack said softly. "Those wires go all the way through your fingers and into your hand to hold the bones in place. The last thing you want to do is move them." The Doctor moved his hand back and just lifted his arm slightly closer to his face. The tip of his tongue touched the roof of his mouth as he took in the primitive but effective structure.

"Jack why are you...in my bed?" he asked after awhile as he laid his hand back on Jack's stomach.

"You don't remember waking and being cold?" Jack wondered and the Doctor shook his head no. "You complained at me until I got in bed with you and then you pointed your sonic at me for the next hour. If you want I will get up now."

"No, stay you're warm." The Doctor insisted as he laid his head back down on Jack's chest. He didn't remember waking up cold earlier, but he still felt slightly cold and Jack was warm. "Where is sonic?"

"I laid it back on the table once you dropped it." Jack informed him. "Do you want it?"

"No," The Doctor replied. He glanced up to make sure it was in fact on the table and that Jack hadn't lied to him. He saw it sitting next to a cup that looked like it had banana smoothie in it. He licked his lips as he realized how thirsty he was and reached for it. Jack helped him to bring it to his lips and he took a long drink before releasing it. The cold felt good on his sore throat and he smacked his lips happily. He brought the cup back to his mouth and finished it off with a slurp.

"Was that good?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah." he mumbled happily as the smoothie settled and filled his stomach.

"Well if you want more, I am going to have to get up because Martha left for awhile." Jack informed him.

"I can wait." The Doctor reassured Jack as he rested on his chest. Jack smoothed the little bit of hair the Doctor had back and kissed him on the head. The Doctor sighed contently as he drifted back to sleep. Jack had expected Martha back with in a few hours since the Doctor had just had surgery again, so he was surprised when she text and let him know that she would be back in the next day. Jack spent the night with the Doctor drifting in and out of sleep as he recovered from the anesthetic.

It was early in the morning when Martha arrived at the hub with a motorized wheelchair in an attempt to give the Doctor more independence. They both knew that they were going to have to fight him to use it. She went to the Doctor's room to tell him about it and to check on him but he was still sound asleep.

"I will convince him once he wakes up that it will be all right to be in the chair for a little while." Martha informed Jack as she told him why she hadn't returned last night. She had set off with the intent to get the chair but the only one available on such sort notice was in London. She had drove up to pick it up and been delayed by UNIT. Jack wasn't surprised and once again she didn't elaborate on the work she was doing before she came to help the Doctor.

"He responds better to me. I can get him to use it." Jack reassured her. Martha couldn't help but agree with him. After the Doctor woke up, Jack got him breakfast while Martha examined him. He ate mostly on his own using his left hand, except for a little help that Jack gave him.

"Are you feeling up to seeing the hub today?" Jack asked him.

"Can I?" He answered sounding eager. Jack carefully picked him up and once again Martha took the IV. Jack carried him up the stairs and to the main hub where the wheelchair was sitting just outside of the medical room door. The Doctor tensed in Jack's arms upon seeing it and when Jack set him in the chair, it was the first glimpse of the oncoming storm they had received since his arrival.

"Jack, take me out...Now," he demanded, his voice deathly calm. Jack didn't listen as he leaned down in front of the Doctor. He made sure that the Doctor's leg was propped up properly and that his damaged hand was on the arm rest. Martha hung his IV's off a pole that was fitted to the chair before leaving and letting Jack deal with the Doctor. "Now Jack."

"No. Now I know you don't like the wheelchair and I understand why. The thing is Doc, until you get your strength up, you aren't going to be able to walk or get around on your own and I won't always be here to carry you. The chair you are in though, is motorized and will allow you to go around the hub on your own. We can even got out into the plaza for brief periods until your IV's are gone." Jack explained to him, though he wasn't sure how much the Doctor was actually listening. He made sure the lap belt was secured before standing up again and heading to the computer across the hub. It was a test of wills at this point and a battle to see who would give in first. Jack sat down at the rift computer and began to work. He kept the screen angled so that the Doctor couldn't see it without actually moving.

The Doctor sat in the chair and sighed loudly before mumbling to himself in Gallifreyan. Jack tried not to smile as he heard the whirl of the chairs as they came over to the computer Jack was on. The Doctor stopped beside Jack with a scowl still on his face.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Jack asked as he turned the computer so the Doctor could see it.

"Yes," The Doctor hissed slightly as he reached out and hit a button on the keyboard to changed the screen. Angry or not, he was using the chair and at least that was a start.

The Doctor sat and poked at the keys not really reading the information in front of him. It wasn't just that he hated the wheelchair. While he couldn't stand it and would be out of it as soon as possible, it was allowing him a bit of freedom that he hadn't had in a while. He was able to move around and decide where he wanted to go, rather then lay on the bed. Though the wheelchair also made him more aware of how weak he was and how badly he was injured. He couldn't just ignore the cast on his leg, or the stiffness in his back when he was sitting up. He could also clearly see the pins sticking out of the ends of fingers and the sight made him slightly sick. He could also see where his fingernails were starting to grow back on his hand. He swallowed hard as he tried not to be sick from the memories.

Turning away from the screen he moved himself to the TARDIS and rested his hand against the cool wood. He reached out to her telepathically and she didn't respond. He couldn't move close enough to lean his head against her to try. Frustrated he thumped his hand on the wood. He didn't even think as he pulled back and smacked it again. He didn't realize he was screaming and still hitting the wood, until Jack grabbed his arm. Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug as he collapsed against Jack crying.

"It's all right, just let it all out." Jack cooed soothingly as he grabbed onto his shirt. He held onto him tightly as the tears rolled down his face. It wasn't the TARDIS's fault that they had ended up there, nor was it her fault that he had crashed into the hub and couldn't feel her. Blaming her and hitting her wasn't going to make him feel any better. All it had accomplished was making his hand sore from hitting her and he just wanted to go back to bed.

"Can we go in?" He asked Jack once he had calmed down enough to talk. Jack carefully eased him back so that they could look each other in the eyes.

"I don't know if going in is a good idea Doctor. She is dark in there and we can't repair her until you are a lot better." Jack advised him softly.

"I just need to... see if I can...feel her." He begged Jack. Jack nodded and stood. He understood the Doctor's telepathic connection to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and then pulled the pen light out of his pocket. The Doctor wheeled the chair in and Jack helped him up the slight step of the ramp. They approached the console together and Jack tried not to look at the blood that was still on the ground by the captain seat. He kicked himself mentally for not cleaning it up before the Doctor came on board. The Doctor didn't notice it though as he wheeled himself right up to the console and placed his hand on it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he felt her. She was reaching out to him but she was damaged. Her heart was still there though which meant that he could fix her. "Jack place her on...standby power."

"I thought she all ready was." Jack informed him.

"No, this light is... because of the damage." The Doctor said as he ran his hand along the console. Jack quickly set her to standby power and the faint light disappeared leaving them in pitch darkness. The pen light was the only thing that kept him from panicking but still he was close.

"Ready to go now Doc," He asked as he looked hopefully at the faint light coming in from the doors. He tried not to sound afraid but his voice cracked slightly. The Doctor looked at him quizzically. He ran his hand across the console again as she hummed her thanks to him. He released the telepathic connection before removing his hand.

"Are you all right..Jack?" The Doctor wondered still trying to figure out when Jack had become afraid of the dark.

"Fine," Jack lied as he pushed the chair out of the TARDIS and back into the bright light of the hub with a sigh of relief. "Would you like a tour of the hub now?"

"Actually if you...don't mind I just...want to go back..to bed." The Doctor replied.

"Of course." Jack helped him to move the wheelchair closer to the medical-room again. He handed the Doctor the IV bags before carefully picking him up and carrying him down to his bed. He laid him down and hung the bags back up. The Doctor reached down to pull the blanket up and Jack helped him get it situated. "Do you want the tea I made you?"

"Please." He answered as Martha came into the room. She had seen him smacking the TARDIS and was worried that he had hurt himself. Jack left for a moment to grab the tea but returned quickly.

"How are you doing?" She asked in concern.

"Just tired." He admitted as he settled against the pillows. Martha grabbed an extra one and propped up his leg slightly. She then made sure that his right was resting on his stomach. Casually she took his left and felt looked at it. "I didn't break it."

"Are you sure, you were hitting the TARDIS pretty hard?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine." He pulled his hand back and then took his tea from Jack. He took a sip and then threw it at the ground when he saw Martha exchange a look with Jack. The cup shattered and tea went everywhere. "I said I'm fine." he snipped.

"No one argued you." Jack grabbed the towel off the table and began to clean the tea off the ground, ignoring the fit the Doctor just threw.

"I will go make you a new cup since you dropped yours." Martha said as she turned to leave the room to give Jack a chance to talk to him. He leaned his head up and then slammed it against the pillows as he growled in frustration.

"Would you like to talk about what just happened?" Jack questioned.

"No," He yelled as he slammed his head again. Jack let the Doctor continue to throw his fit as he cleaned up the glass and wiped up the rest of the tea. The Doctor had thankfully stopped slamming his head against the pillow but he had started yelling in Gallifreyan. Finally with the tea cleaned up, Jack stood and walked calmly over to the bed and stared down at the Doctor.

"Enough of this nonsense," he snapped. The Doctor shut his mouth mid-sentence, momentarily surprised by Jack's harsh tone. He stared up at Jack with wide scared eyes and cowered slightly when Jack lifted his hand. Jack gently laid his hand down on the Doctor's head and caressed the side of it right above his ear. "Now do you want to tell me what this fit is about?" Jack asked in a softer tone and the Doctor shook his head no slightly. "I would like you to tell me what this fit is about anyways."

"I don't want to," he whined, closing his eyes and leaning in to Jack's touch. Jack moved his hand and laid down on the side of the bed, so he was no longer looming over the Doctor but staring him in the eyes.

"Regardless of whether or not you want to talk. You need to talk to somebody Doctor. Martha wants to bring in a psychiatrist I've talked her out of it for now, but unless you talk to me that is going to be the only option." Jack explained to him. "Now both of us have things that have happened to us recently that we don't want to talk about. So here is the deal. I will tell you something I don't want to talk about, if you tell me something that you don't want to talk about."

"Will you tell me...why you are afraid...of the dark?" The Doctor asked as he considered the deal.

"All right but only if you tell me what happened to your hand." Jack tried.

"Why my hand?" The Doctor wondered as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because your hand is the one injury you keep trying to avoid getting fixed." Jack answered. The Doctor didn't answer as he lifted his hand slightly and tried to turn over on his side to face Jack. Jack helped him to roll and then lay his hand on Jack's side to keep it up and out of the way.

"You go first." The Doctor said as he stared at Jack.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I love being out at night on the tallest tower in this building just over looking the city. I will take you up there sometime. You can see most of the city and the stars are amazing." Jack began. "What I am afraid of is waking up in the pitch black room and finding out that I am still buried beneath Cardiff."

"You were buried?" The Doctor asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Though only a short time has passed for Martha since we last saw you, during that time, I spent two thousand years buried." Jack explained.

"In a coffin?"

"No. I was buried in the dirt itself by my brother who I thought was dead. It was my fault, I had let go of his hand when we were children and because of that he was captured by the invading force. My brother is still alive now but he is cryogenicly frozen until I can find a way to help him." Jack informed the Doctor. Gray had also been tortured for years and a small part of him hoped that if he was able to help the Doctor that maybe he could find a way to help Gray. He hadn't given up on his brother not yet. Though he told the Doctor a lot, he was ready to tell him everything, including that it was because of Gray that Tosh and Owen had been killed.

"I could help you." The Doctor offered and Jack smiled. He leaned up and kissed the Doctor on the forehead.

"Let's get you back on your feet first. My brother isn't going anywhere." Jack didn't tell him that Gray was frozen only a short ways away from the Doctor's bed. "Now tell me about your hand.

"I slapped his hand." The Doctor's voice was so low Jack barely heard him. He began to tremble slightly as he went on. "He grabbed my hair...and pulled my head..back. So I...slapped him away."

"If you slapped the General you are lucky that you got away with just a broken hand. I have seen him do a lot worse to somebody for a lot less." Jack commented.

"You've met the General?" The Doctor asked in surprise. He was also horrified and worried over the fact that Jack had met him.

"Once, back when I was a Time Agent. I told Martha it was to try to end the war which was only part of it. It was also to try to get him to release several Time Agents that he had captured." Jack explained to the Doctor. One of the men that was captured had got in the General's way. The man was so bruised that Jack didn't even recognize him even though they had gone through training together. He found out later that the man was still living in the hospital, unable to take care of himself.

"Did you get them out?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes, for the most part. We were able to negotiate the successfully release of five out of the seven of them." Jack replied then not wanting to lie to the Doctor he added. "The other two men had all ready passed away and so their bodies were released to us."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor hung his head slightly and Jack reached out to take his chin. He lifted the Doctor's head so he could look into his eyes.

"I am just thankful every day that you got out and I stand by what I told you previously. I will make the General pay not only for you but for what he did to the others.

"Don't be like him." The Doctor begged Jack. He surprised Jack by leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jacks. "Be better then that."

"I'm not going to be like him Doctor. I am only going to punish the General for the pain and torture he caused others." Jack replied.

"That's all he did...to me." The Doctor's voice cracked as his eyes teared up. Jack pulled him closer and held him tightly. The Doctor tried to get away but Jack held on.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you. I know how you ended the war but there was no other choice. He had no right to hurt you like this for information on how to build that bomb. Most people would have given into stop the pain, but you saved all those people by not telling him. You have also saved countless others by living. You have punished yourself for years because of it Doctor, it's time to stop. You need to learn how to forgive yourself." Jack told him as calmly as he could. The Doctor managed to move down some but he stopped struggling as he realized Jack wasn't going to let him go.

He stayed so quiet and still that Jack began to worry and released him. He looked down at the Doctor and saw brown eyes staring back at him. His heart broke when he saw how lost and confused those brown eyes were. Jack wondered if maybe Martha was right and a psychiatrist would be better able to help him.


	12. Chapter 12

They lay just staring at each other for awhile. Jack was trying desperately to figure out what he could say in order to help the Doctor rather then drive him away more. He moved his arms so he could help the Doctor lay eye level again and the Doctor yelped. Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he realized that the yelp wasn't from pain but from fear. Fear that he had caused the Doctor by scolding him and then holding him to keep him from escaping.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Jack apologized.

"Yes you did." The Doctor argued.

"All right I meant to scare you to get you to listen to me but not to make you afraid of me. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me. I have plans to get into those trousers of yours and you being afraid will ruin those plans." Jack teased him slightly, trying to remove the tension between them.

"Not going to happen." The Doctor smirked. Jack kissed him on the head before moving off the bed. The Doctor sighed in relief and Jack tried not to show how much the noise hurt him as he covered the Doctor back up.

"I will go see what is keeping Martha with your tea." He informed the Doctor as he hurried up the steps and out into the hub. Martha was sitting by the hub computer laughing with Gwen. "The Doctor is ready for his tea now. Can you please take it to him?" Jack asked her as he hurried out of the hub. He needed to be alone for a minute and decided to head up to his favorite perch for a bit of fresh air.

Martha watched him go slightly confused. She went and poured the Doctor a cuppa from the steaming kettle before heading into the Doctor's room. The Doctor was laying slightly on his side staring at the wall when she entered.

"Did you have a nice talk with Jack?" she asked curiously as he tried to roll on his back as she approached his bed. She helped him to sit up slightly and then take the cup of tea.

"Yea." He replied and then took a sip.

"So what happened?" Martha wondered as she took his tea and set it on the table before he could throw it on the ground again.

"Nothing, we're fine." He lied and Martha rolled her eyes. It was obvious they weren't fine and when Jack came back down from the roof she was going to get it out of him one way or another.

"Then since Jack has stepped out there is something we need to talk about." Martha informed him. The Doctor groaned loudly. He had enough of talking today about his feelings or anything else. He just wanted to think on his own for a little while.

"I'm tired." He sighed.

"It will only take a minute, I promise. Afterwards you can get some sleep and later on if you want you can use the wheelchair again." Martha reassured him. "What we need to discuss is important though."

"All right." He groaned. He looked down at his cast and wondered when he was going to be able to get up on crutches as well as walk again. Then he would at least be able to leave the room or hide from them when they wanted to talk. Instead of being forced to lay there and listen when he just needed to think.

"Right now we have you on the highest amount you can take for your painkillers. I am going to start gradually lowering the dosage until we find the correct amount that you should be taking. At this moment if you hurt, I have no other option then to sedate you." Martha explained to him.

"I don't want to...hurt." He moaned not liking what she was telling him.

"I don't want you to hurt either. The point of lowering the dose gradually is so we can make sure you are still virtually pain free but not cause you to hurt. If we go to low we can always raise the dose again. Then we will give it a few days and try the lower dose again. My ultimate goal is to get you off of the IV pain killers and onto oral pain killers by the time that your feet are healed and the stitches removed. Then we can think about getting you up on crutches and walking." Martha told him.

"When can I start...running again?" He questioned raising his eyebrow at her.

"You still have another surgery on your leg to remove the bolts that we put in. Once those incisions have healed we can certainly work on getting you running again. Running though is still a few months off at the earliest." Martha didn't lie to him and guarantee he was going to run but based on how he was healing there was no reason he shouldn't be able to.

"I am also going to be leaving again tonight, but when I come back tomorrow, you are going to have your chest x-ray'd as well as a CT scan of your lungs so we can find out why your breathing isn't improving. It would help though if you would use the oxygen mask."

"I don't like it."

"Not even for a little while?" He shook his head no and scowled at her as she held it out to him. Rather then making him wear it, she laid it on the bed in his reach, just in case he wanted to use it. "Anything you need before I go for the night?"

"No, just sleep." He lied, trying to get her out of his room again.

"Then I am going to adjust your pain killers before I go. I will leave Jack instructions though that if you need the higher dosage still he can give it to you." Martha changed the Doctor's IV bag to the slightly lower pain killers. She made sure that his other medications were still running correctly before leaving him for the night. She helped him to lay back down but he didn't close his eyes as she left the room. Instead he lay and stared at the wall again.

Once back in the hub, rather then going to find Jack she made her way over to the CCTV to watch what the Doctor was doing. She frowned as she watched him deliberately hit the oxygen mask to knock it to the floor as he turned slightly on his side. It took him several tries but she was happy to see that he was able to do it by himself. She watched him for about ten minutes as he lay staring at the wall again, not trying to go to sleep. He didn't seem to want their attention either, so determining he was fine for the moment, she went to find Jack.

-DW-

Finally alone, the Doctor lay there. He still didn't want to sleep even though he was tired. It was too quiet in the room without somebody else, but he was fine, he told himself. He could handle being alone for a while until Martha or Jack came back. He shuddered slightly at the thought of Jack returning. He immediately chastised himself. Jack had pushed him to far today but there was no reason to be afraid of Jack.

Yet he was a little bit and he needed to figure out why. He wasn't when he woke up this morning in Jack's arms. It started with the wheelchair he realized. The Master use to make him sit in the wheelchair too and then wheel him into walls. He never had a choice if he wanted to use it then either. He was going to have to let them know why he didn't like the wheelchair and hopefully they would listen to him. He couldn't keep being forced into it. Next was the scolding, that wasn't to bad and he received worse from Jack in the past. In truth the scolding once it was done, didn't bother him any more. The being held in place did. He had been forced to many times to stay still as they hurt him, he couldn't let anyone, not even the people he trusted hold him down. Maybe in time but not now.

He needed to get over his fear of Jack, as tiny as it was. He couldn't let it grow and let them win. He was stronger then that. Jack was his friend and one of his most trusted companions. He just had to calm down and he would be fine again. He looked up at the tea that was sitting on the table on the bed. There was nothing like a good cuppa to calm down. He tried to reach for his tea. He instead ended up flipping to far forward and landed on his stomach near the edge. His breathing sped up but he was going to panic, just because his back was exposed didn't mean that pain was coming. He could fix this, he was fine. He placed his hands on the bed to push himself back to his side, pain shot threw his hand and he began to scream.

-DW-

Jack was standing on the ledge of the building looking down into the city below. The wind was blowing whipping his hair back and he stuck his hands deep in his pockets to protect them from the chill. He could jump from here, land on the hard concrete below. Ah but what was the point. The pain would be incredible, followed by a brief moment of darkness, just to wake up again. Jumping wouldn't help matters anyways.

"Jack," He heard Martha say and he turned around to look at her.

"I scare him Martha. I was just trying to help him and instead I made him afraid of me." Jack explained. "How could I possibly think I am the best one to help him? You were right and we should have brought in a psychiatrist instead."

"Did you get him to talk at all before you scared him." Martha wondered.

"Yeah, we discussed his hand." Jack admitted.

"Then, I don't agree. I am amazed that you got him to discuss his hand the first time you tried to talk." Martha commented. "I have also seen you with him Jack and he trust you, more then anyone including me. The problem with bring in a psychiatrist right now is that he won't even talk to Tom or Ianto. If we bring in a psychiatrist he is just going to shut down and that won't help him."

"He will talk to them it will just take him time." Jack argued.

"I know in time he might, but we have to remember it is the Doctor we are dealing with. It took me sitting down and forcing him to talk to me to find out about his home planet and he chose me to come with him. Beneath the broken man laying in the bed, is the same stubborn man we both love. I just watched him knock the oxygen mask off his bed because he doesn't want to wear it." Jack laughed slightly despite himself. "We just have to help him get back on his feet again and that is going to take a lot of time and patients."

"I don't know if I can do it," Jack looked back over the city. "I will try though for his sake."

"That is all I can ask, and if you ever need to talk, my door is always open day or night." Martha stepped forward and gave Jack a hug as she looked over the city with him. Unlike him though she didn't feel any peace, instead she worried about what new threat would come and try to destroy Cardiff, London or even the world. UNIT was trying to be one step ahead of any future threats, and Torchwood tracked anything that was alien, but how much could they really do. The Doctor had shown her the universe was bigger and more full of life then anything they could imagine. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of Jack's phone in his pocket.

"It's just happy to see you." He joked and she hit him as he pulled his phone out. She moved away to give him room to look at it. He frowned to see Gwen's name on his caller ID. "What is it Gwen."

"You need to get back her now. The Doctor is currently screaming and writhing in his bed." Jack closed the phone and took of running. Martha didn't even stop to think before she took off running after him. Jack ran down the steps and jumped a small railing before running through the hub and down to the Doctor's room. The Doctor was laying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillows.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." He screamed as loudly as he could, his voice slightly muffled.

"No one is going to hurt you sweetheart. You are safe." Jack cooed at him softly as he got as close as he dared to the bed.

"Keep talking to him and try to calm him down." Martha said as she came into the room after Jack. She hurried over to the Doctor's medications and drew up a small dose of a sedative into the syringe. She didn't want to knock him out but instead wanted to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. I know you are scared and I am sorry we left you but please you need to calm down and breathe." Jack tried again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Doctor cried over and over again. Martha made sure the air was out of the syringe. She wasn't able to get to the cannula due to the position he was laying in. She didn't hesitate as she pulled the Doctor's trousers down a little and gave him the injection. He howled louder and she pulled the needle out, stepping away quickly as he lashed out.

"There that should make you nice and sleepy." Martha informed him. "Just let it make you sleepy."

"No, no, no." The Doctor cried as his movements started to become more sluggish.

"Jack, help me to try and roll him carefully on to his back again." Martha instructed. She supported his leg as they flipped him up onto his side in the same direction he had rolled. They paused once he was on his side so she could move his IV's and hand out of the way. He still fought them but thanks to the sedative he had barely any strength and he was beginning to calm down.

"There we go Doctor just come back to us." Jack cooed as they finished moving him onto his back. He reached out and stroked the side of the Doctor's face. The Doctor didn't react at first but kept whimpering no. Finally he went quiet.

"There you go. Just relax sweetheart you're fine." Jack reassured him once again.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have scared you and then left. I should have stayed and made sure that you were all right. Do you think you can forgive me?" Jack apologized.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed, his brown eyes slightly glossy. He reached out for Jack with his good hand and Jack caught it as it began to fall towards the bed. He brought the Doctor's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "I'm sleepy." Jack chuckled.

"Rest, I will be right here when you wake up." Jack reassured him. He didn't close his eyes though as he stared at Jack. The confusion was back in his eyes and Jack tried his best not to let it break his heat again. "Would you feel better if I left and Martha was here when you woke up instead?"

"I'm sorry."

"What did I say about apologizing?" Jack asked him. He kissed the Doctor softly on the head and then turned to head up the stairs. "Gwen go home for the day. Let Ianto know he can leave too."

"Sir?" Gwen asked slightly confused.

"Just go." Jack snapped as he sat down at the computer. On the CCTV he watched Martha take the Doctor's hand as he shut his eyes. Standing up he headed back up to the rooftop.

-DW-

Martha sat with the Doctor until he was sound asleep. Once he was out though she set to work. She had been planning on x-raying his chest the following day but since she was staying the night after all she decided to get it out of the way while he slept. The x-ray and ct scan showed that his cracked ribs were almost healed and that there was no reason for his shortness of breath with his lungs. He had just gotten lazy and use to taken the shallower breaths to avoid pain. She was going to have to start him on breathing treatments to get him to take deeper breaths again. She sat with him for awhile but he showed no signs of stirring again.

She monitored his breathing during his sleep and found that he was breathing deeper. Which just went to prove her theory that he could do it, he just needed encouragement to take deeper breaths while awake. She checked his oxygen levels and found they were a little low, so while he was still asleep she ran an oxygen line beneath his nose. It wasn't even on for a minute before he scrunched his nose several times and then knocked it with his hand, as he continued to sleep. She moved it back for him and he sighed loudly in his sleep as he knocked it once more with his hand and then turned his face against the pillow.

"Martha," he moaned and then followed it with something she didn't understand in Gallifreyan.

"I'm sure whatever you just said wasn't nice." Martha scolded him but he didn't wake up. He mumbled something else in Gallifreyan and turned his head the other direction. Martha turned off the oxygen and gave up worried that she was going to send him into a nightmare or another panic attack. The Doctor slept peacefully though and with help of the sedative he didn't wake again the rest of the night. Around three in the morning Jack finally made his way down from the roof and back to the Doctor's room. Martha had given into her exhaustion and was sound asleep in the chair beside the bed as the Doctor slept on.

Though he was upset with the Doctor being afraid of him, he wasn't going to let it keep him away any longer. The Doctor was going to have to get use to him again because there was no one else who was going to be able to lift the Doctor and move him around comfortably. Jack wasn't going to let him stay in bed all day anymore now he was getting stronger. If the Doctor refused to use the wheelchair there was other pieces of furniture around the hub he could sit on or be moved to until he was able to walk on his own.

About an hour later the Doctor groaned and began to wake up. As his eyes opened he wasn't surprised to see Jack sitting in the chair beside his bed. He felt a little bit afraid but he quickly pushed it back down as Jack noticed he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, keeping his voice calm and slightly monotone.

"More rested." He answered truthfully. His body ached more and he remembered Martha telling him she was going to lower his pain medication. Though he ached it wasn't more then stiffness and he wasn't really in pain. He didn't want the medication lowered anymore but he could handle the stiffness he decided.

"How is your hand?" Jack questioned as he helped him to sit up slightly and take cup of water.

"The same." He replied without even considering his hand.

"Not anymore sore then it was before."

"No," He answered slightly confused. "Should it be?" Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. The Doctor obviously didn't remember having a panic attack and Jack tried to decide if he should tell him. He decided against it for now as their talking was causing Martha to wake up. She smiled as she saw the Doctor was awake and with Jack.

"How are you doing?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. She gently tapped his arm with a grin. "Don't give me that. I need to make sure you are still receiving adequate pain relief."

"I'm sore but I.. don't hurt." He informed her.

"That's good. The next thing we need to do is work on your breathing. I x-rayed your lungs and ran the CT scan while you were sleeping. There is no reason you shouldn't be breathing more deeply, so starting today we are going to add breathing exercises to your daily physical therapy." Martha advised him and he groaned.

"Jack." He whined.

"I told you in the beginning I am not going against Martha and I mean it. Now come on and sit up some so you can work on breathing better." Jack hauled the Doctor into a sitting position. The Doctor glared at them as he concentrated on his breathing. If he could get it better at least it would be one more thing they would leave him alone about. His life had been out of his control for so long at this point that he figured he should just give in and get use to it. The way he just gave in though worried Jack. The Doctor didn't just give in, he argued and fought. After they finished his breathing and stretches Martha left the room to allow them to talk awhile.

"So Doctor what do you want to do today?" Jack asked him rather then trying to get him to talk. The Doctor looked at him surprised.

"Can we go outside?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. We can't go far though." Jack informed him and the Doctor nodded. "Now do you want me to carry you or do you want to use the wheelchair. I know you hate the wheelchair but if you use it we can stay outside for longer."

"I will use the...chair." He sighed. Jack kissed him on the head before scooping him carefully in his arms.

"Allons-y?" Jack asked him and the Doctor smiled.

"Allons-y," he agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack pushed the Doctor in his chair as the two of them stepped outside together into the overcast day. The sun was hidden behind clouds which disappointed the Doctor but the cool breeze felt good on his face after being inside. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face for a moment. When he opened his eyes again they had stopped and Jack was sitting on the bench beside him.

"What were you thinking about?" Jack asked, noticing that the Doctor's eyes were open once more.

"How nice it is...to be outside." The Doctor responded as he shifted slightly in his chair to try and be more comfortable. It didn't work. He still had the ache in his back no matter how he sat and he could feel how much weight he lost in his hips pressing uncomfortably into the seat.

"We can't stay out too long today, I still don't want you getting sick, but we can come out for a few minutes everyday and longer as you get better. After we go inside though, I am going to leave you with Martha for awhile, while I work on a project." Jack informed him. Last night while he had been up on the roof alone, he had come to the conclusion that if the Doctor was going to be staying for awhile, then he needed a room. There was a small storage room on the main floor that would work for that purpose, once it had been clean up. It would also allow the Doctor to get out of the room and around the hub himself, once he was able to get into the wheelchair on his own.

"Can I help?" The Doctor asked not looking forward to spending more time with Martha.

"We are cleaning out a storage room and I don't think you can bend and lift things yet. So unless you want to be our trolley?" Jack asked and the Doctor shook his head. "I didn't think so. How about instead I wheel you over to the main computer and you can work on artifacts?"

"All right," The Doctor agreed, curious of what Jack had stored. They went back inside after a little while and he stayed in the chair most of the day as he worked. He also watched them clean out the storage room. Since he was upstairs Martha helped and between the four of them they cleaned out the room in only a couple of hours. He then watched as they moved a bed into it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as a bedside table was also moved in the room along with an IV stand.

"Jack?" He called out.

"Yes, Doc?" Jack responded.

"Is that room for me?" He asked.

"Yes it is. If you are going to be staying here, you need a room." Jack answered. He moved himself away from the computer and over to the room they were finishing. He looked inside the room to see that it was a small room with enough room for movement on either side of the bed. Jack brought the armchair from the medi-bay and placed it beside the bed. "Do you want to lay down?"

"Please," He replied and Jack lifted him straight from the chair and into the bed. He sighed in relief at not having Jack's arms press into his back for a long period and in a room that didn't smell of sickness. Jack left again and returned with a small pot of water, soap and a couple of cloths, he pushed the door closed behind him with his foot.

"You need a bath and a fresh pair of clothes," Jack commented. The Doctor realized that the fear he had felt yesterday from Jack was gone as Jack helped him to remove his shirt and trousers, then covered his waist with a towel. He handed the Doctor one of the cloths to wipe down his face, while he went and started on the Doctor's leg. "Do you like your room?"

"It needs a window." The Doctor replied.

"Sorry we're underground. A window wouldn't be possible. We can put some pictures up though and I can get a bookshelf in here as well as a telly. This room can also be yours once you are healed, if you just want to come an visit." Jack advised him, listening for his answer with a slight degree of hope.

"Maybe," the Doctor answered absently and Jack's heart leapt with joy that he didn't receive a flat out no for an answer. There was hope for a relationship with the Doctor yet.

Over the next three weeks, the Doctor got stronger, physically. He was taken completely off of the IV's and put on to oral medications. He had a supplement pain killer that he could be injected on bad days but for the most part he was able to get by with just the oral. The stitches had been removed from the soles of his feet a few days prior but the cuts were still to tender to put any kind of pressure on.

Also over the last weeks he had learned how to transfer himself into the wheelchair. He was getting better at working one handed, but they had high hopes with the next surgery they could give him movement back into his right hand. Still he was now able to make himself a cup of tea and they but a toaster by the tea kettle in case he wanted toast since the kitchen was up the stairs. With the Doctor being more mobile though, Jack moved the TARDIS down the stairs and into the cells to keep the Doctor from being tempted to work on it. Mentally the Doctor was still as bad and though Jack tried to talk to him, the Doctor refused most days to go into detail. Instead he would give vague answers or change the subject. Still he was becoming more open and Jack knew he had to keep pushing him gradually to get him to finally talk.

Jack woke bright and early feeling refreshed for a change. During the day the Doctor was getting better. Nights were another story and last night was the first night Jack had actually been able to sleep without having to rush to the Doctor's side. The Doctor's nightmares had been getting worse as the medications didn't sedate his sleep anymore. Jack often ended up in his bed comforting him through a nightmare as he screamed and writhed. The nightmares weren't just from his ordeal either, they were from the valiant, Time War and other horrible things the Doctor had lived through. Listening to the Doctor scream and cry out for people amazed him even more that the Doctor could heal. Yet last night he hadn't had to wake up to take care of the Doctor through a nightmare or make him a cup of tea. He was slightly worried as he took a shower and dressed before making his way out into to the hub. His heart stopped upon entering. The Doctor's wheelchair sat empty next to an empty cup of tea and half eaten piece of toast with marmalade.

"Doctor?" He called out worriedly and received no response. He quickly checked the main floor of the hub before heading over to the CCTV. pulling up the footage starting at midnight he fast forwarded it until he came across the Doctor coming out of his room about 3am. The Doctor made himself a cup of tea and several pieces of toast and sat there eating while he doodled on a piece of paper. Around 4am he disappeared back into his room, coming out with a small bag. He then put his chair by the table again before getting out of it and on to the floor. Jack watched as the Doctor slowly made his way across the floor and down the cell stairs half scooting himself. Once entering the cells, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic, letting himself into the cell with the TARDIS.

"That stubborn little Time Lord." Jack muttered as he made his way down to the cells. He entered the TARDIS to find her lights still off and the Doctor halfway under the console with a torch resting on his chest. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Oops." The Doctor sat up.

"Yeah oops, just be glad it was me who found you and not Martha. Now come on out." Jack knelt down next to the Doctor and went to pick him up. The Doctor put a hand on Jack's chest to stop him.

"Please Jack, just help me get her working again. She still needs a lot of work before she can fly but it will be simple to get her back online so I can feel her again." The Doctor begged Jack.

"You're trying to make Martha kill me?" Jack asked him.

"Please Jack." The Doctor leaned up and nuzzled Jack gently with his head making Jack smile. The Doctor had been being more affectionate over the last few days which gave Jack hope for a relationship with him. Jack looked at his watch.

"We have one hour before Martha is suppose to be here. If you are not back up stairs where you belong by that time, I am going to leave you here and claim I lost you." Jack informed him and the Doctor swallowed hard.

"You can't do that."

"Then we better work fast." Jack smiled as he sat down to help him.

-DW-

Jack wondered what the Doctor's definition of simple was as he held two wires in one hand, and tried to hold another wire in place as the Doctor soniced the edges to bring them together. The work was slow and Jack didn't understand anything they were doing to bring her back on line. That worried him slightly because he wasn't inept when it came to repairing the TARDIS. Still the lights in the room were back on and the Doctor seemed happy with the progress that they were making.

"Shit," Jack swore when his phone went off, startling him. The Doctor finished welding the wire in place and Jack released it to check his phone. He swore again when he saw that it was Martha wondering where they were. "Time's up Doctor, you need to take a break now." He helped the Doctor place the wires back into the console. The Doctor tried to remove another but he stopped him by taking the sonic. He then picked the Doctor up and carried him over to the captain's chair.

"I want to work still Jack," The Doctor protested as he was sat on the chair. He carefully maneuvered himself to the ground and started the strange crawl back to where they were working.

"Just tell me what we need to do and I will finish." Jack argued as he easily picked him up again and moved him back to the seat. He quickly messaged Martha that they were in the TARDIS. By the time he had sent the message though the Doctor was half way to his destination again.

"Doctor, I said for an hour, the hour is up." Jack explained softly as he knelt in front of the Doctor.

"Jack," The Doctor whined. Jack fought the urge to call him out on his whining. He had done so on several occasions in the past and all it accomplished was making the Doctor mad. The Doctor insisted that he was a 900 year old Time Lord and therefore he didn't whine. Jack in the last month though had came to realize the Doctor whined when he was tired. He didn't know if it was just because the Doctor wasn't feeling good still or if it was normal for him. He couldn't actually recall if up until now if he had ever seen the Doctor tired. Sure he had seen him sleep on a few occasions but that was only hours after they had finished running.

"We could just stop here for the day," Jack threatened slightly.

"Don't patronize me Jack." The Doctor glared at him.

"You are still healing Doctor. You can't push yourself. We agreed it would be another month or so before you could begin to work on your TARDIS." Jack reminded him.

"I didn't agree." The Doctor argued.

"If you do get her back online, are you going to be able to stop with the repairs for awhile or are you just going to keep going? I know you miss running but you have to take the time to heal properly. You don't want to make your injuries worse and end up with a limp the rest of this regeneration do you?" Jack asked him.

"No," The Doctor sighed.

"Then tell me what still needs to be done, that I can accomplish today. After we can go up to your room and I will give you a nice massage to help you relax." Jack tried tempting him to go back to bed. The massage would be limited to his leg, chest arms and scalp but Jack hoped it would help him to relax. He picked the Doctor up once more and sat him on the chair. It wasn't even a minute later that Martha entered the TARDIS.

"How long have you been working for Doctor?" She asked as she approached him.

"He hasn't been working." Jack proclaimed at the same time the Doctor answered. "The work isn't hard."

"I'm not worried the work was physically hard. I hope that you both are smarter then that. I am worried that you will exhaust yourself trying to fix her and then leave before you are ready. We didn't put a time limit to be cruel Doctor but in order to help you heal. We agreed light work first in Torchwood before the TARDIS." Martha explained softly.

"I didn't agree," He yelled loud enough it echoed in the TARDIS. Not caring that Martha was watching and would give him hell for it later, he slipped of the seat and started towards the corridors.

"Oye Doc," Jack called out and he paused for a moment. Jack knelt down in front of him again. "She wasn't here for our conversation earlier. I know you didn't agree but remember what we discussed?"

"Yes," The Doctor hung his head.

"Then come on. Up to bed for a massage." Jack carefully picked him up. "Later after Martha has gone home, I will pretend to ignore you while you sneak back down here." Jack whispered loudly.

"I heard that." Martha spoke up and the Doctor chuckled. Jack carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed before moving to his legs. He began a full massage for the Doctor's good leg, making sure to work all his sore muscles.

"Want to discuss the yelling today?" Jack asked him now that they were alone.

"I didn't agree to any of this. I just want to be able to work in MY TARDIS when I want to." The Doctor snipped at Jack.

"And so you thought sneaking into the TARDIS was the best way to accomplish that. If you do get her working are you going to leave?" Jack asked and the Doctor looked away from him. It was the only answer Jack needed though as he considered locking the TARDIS. He decided against it, afraid that he would ruin the trust he had gained over the last month. "I wish you would stay here, but I won't stop you if you decide to go."

"You're not going to stop me?" The Doctor looked at him confused.

"No. You can run if you want to. There are alien hospitals that can finish taking care of your hand and leg for you. I will just get back to my work here at Torchwood and Martha can get back to unit. I need my storage room back anyways. " Jack commented, looking around the room. The Doctor had decorated the room and made it his own over the last few weeks. The once blank room had been decorated with several pictures. A telly was sitting on top of a dresser in the corner of the room and a book shelf was filled with his books from the library. The small table next to his bed had a book in circular Gallifreyan bookmarked with a notebook also filled with the writing. Even the bed had been remade using pillows and blankets from inside the TARDIS.

"You don't want me here?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"I didn't say that. I want you here and you will be welcome here for as long as you want to be. I had just hoped you would stay until you were healed and then we could go explore the universe together. You also still owe me that picnic under the stars." Jack flirted slightly. The Doctor smiled weakly at him. Jack leaned down and kissed the Doctor on the thigh, causing him to shudder slightly. Jack pretended not to notice as he continued the massage.

"She is going to take a while to fix." The Doctor commented finally.

"Is she?" Jack wondered as he moved to the Doctors abdomen. The Doctor groaned as Jack dipped a little to low before adjusting his hands.

"Yeah, then she is going to need to refuel before we can leave. I can't do it all right now." He admitted with a sigh. He groaned again and then slapped at Jack's hand with a glare as it went to low again.

"Sorry," Jack apologized moving his hands higher again with a grin. "I can help you fix her all you have to do is tell me what you need done."

"No, I will fix her," The Doctor argued stubbornly. He had an entire circuit that he needed to rewire before she would even be online again. Then it was basic maintenance to get her flying. It was easy work for him usually and would only take a few days. With his useless hand though it was going to take longer. He thought about getting out of bed again and heading back down to the cells. Jack's massage though was making him feel nice and relaxed. It was also making it hard to think. Jack's hand went to low again.

"Jack," he moaned as he considered slapping at him again.

"It will help you relax Doctor." Jack flirted as he ran his fingers slightly lower. He avoided actually touching the Doctor without permission though. He kissed the Doctor's abdomen and the Doctor shuddered slightly again. His heart raced as the Doctor looked him in the eye and then nodded.

Jack unbuckled the Doctor's trousers and helped him to slip them off. It was something that he had done a few times over the last month but this time his heart was pounding as he did. As he went to remove the Doctor's pants though, the Doctor threw his arm over his eyes. Jack paused and reached up to gently move the Doctor's arm. His brown eyes were wide and it wasn't hard to read the confusion in the Doctor's eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Jack asked him. The Doctor bit his lower lip and then nodded again. Jack stared at him for a moment wondering what was really going on in the Doctor's head. He didn't know the last time the Doctor had been willing intimate and the last thing he wanted to do was scare or hurt the Doctor. He continued to stare into the Doctor's eyes as he tried to figure out his next move. He was Captain Jack Harkness, yet the Doctor could make him feel like a teenager again. Making a decision, he toed his shoes off and climbed up onto the bed, laying next to the Doctor.

"Jack?" The Doctor wondered. His breathing was speeding up and when Jack took the Doctor's wrist he could feel the Doctor's hearts pounding. The Doctor was terrified of what Jack had planned and that wasn't going to do.

"Come here." Jack whispered as he held his arms up. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before scooting closer, allowing Jack to pull him into them. Jack held him as he kissed him softly on the lips. He ran his hands along the Doctor's side as he did, trying to relax him into his touch again. By the time he moved his hand back to the Doctor's groin the Doctor was kissing him back with soft, almost innocent kisses. He kept his own movements just as soft and slow, changing them based on the Doctor's reactions. The Doctor was not vocal, which surprised Jack, instead he had to judge what the Doctor liked based on the soft whimpers he was making.

After he lay shivering slightly, with his head on Jack's chest and his right hand across his own stomach. He hesitantly trailed his left hand down to reciprocate but Jack caught his hand and stopped him.

"When was the last time you did anything like this?" Jack asked him softly. He continued to hold the Doctor's hand, running his thumb gently back and forth across his knuckles.

"Not for three generations." The Doctor responded. *Willing,* he added silently to himself, trying hard not to think about the time on the Valiant with the Master. This had been different though, Jack had not tried to hurt him or make him scream.

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise. He knew it had been awhile but the actual amount of time startled him.

"A Time Lord's most valuable aspect is his mind. Therefore you must be above such mundane things as sex even for procreation. Even when the aim of sex was reproduction, it was wrong to wallow in sexual pleasure. The sensual feelings should be viewed as an unfortunate accompaniment and make us no better then animals." The Doctor stated monotonously. "By looming our children we are able to avoid the pleasures of the flesh and improve not only our intelligence but also weed out undesirable genetics."

"It sounds like all you could do on Gallifrey was study." Jack commented.

"Why do you think I ran away. I was never a very good Time Lord." The Doctor agreed. He was still shivering slightly and Jack worried that he was cold. Reaching down he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them. The Doctor snuggled slightly closer to him.

"Were you loomed?" Jack wondered since the Doctor seemed to look down on himself as a Time Lord.

"No."

"Were all of your children loomed?" Jack asked him curiously, since the Doctor seemed to be in a talking mood.

"No, my wife and I loomed three sons together but I had another son who wasn't loomed." The Doctor admitted with a yawn.

"So you have had only four children?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded.

"How many have you had Jack?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know for sure. I have had at least 10 kids over the years that I know of. My youngest now is in her thirties. Most of my children though were born during the 1800's before I realized that I was immortal." Jack informed him. He kissed the top of the Time Lord's head. He looked down at the Doctor and realized that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He rested his cheek on the Doctor's head as his breathing evened out. Jack had successfully trapped himself in the Doctor's bed and though he wasn't tired, decided to just let the Doctor sleep.

They had moved forward in their relationship today and Jack hoped that it was only a matter of time before he would be able to actually go all the way with the Doctor. As hard as it was for him though, he was going to take their relationship slowly. He could wait as long as the Doctor needed to. He had nothing else to do at the moment so he closed his own eyes and tried to rest. He was almost asleep when the Doctor began to whimper.

"Koschei, no." He cried out in his sleep. Jack just held him tighter as he drifted off. In his dream though he was once aboard the Valiant and he watched as the Doctor cowered on the ground near the Master's feet. Jack suddenly realized this wasn't his dream but the Doctor's and he had caused it. Shit.

Jack cried out in his sleep as over and over in his dreams, he was forced to witness the Doctor being used by the Master. The things the Master made the Doctor do, made Jack feel sick to his stomach and he wondered how the Doctor hadn't lost his mind from that year alone. Yet the Doctor endured it over and over again in an effort to keep others safe. He even heard the Doctor begging the Master to hurt him and not Tish.

The scene changed so that he was no longer watching the Doctor but looking through the Doctor's eyes as the Master taunted him. The Master stripped him naked and left the room as two guards entered. He closed his eyes tightly as the men approached. When he had opened them again though the valiant faded around him and he saw a young man he didn't recognize. The young man was wearing open orange robes standing in front of a full length mirror. The man's stomach was swollen in pregnancy and he smiled as another man placed his hand on the bump.

"Koschei, we could raise him together." The young man said happily.

"The baby isn't mine Theta," Koschei growled moving his hand away. "The headmaster called me into his office to speak with me and I told him the same. He informed me that your parents have been told of your condition and they are coming to take you home."

"You can't do this to me. He is our child." Theta panicked.

"No, he's not." Koschei responded as he walked out of the room. Theta fell to his knees, holding his stomach as he wept.

He saw a door closing on him and he was finally allowed away from the dreams. He woke up with a start, he fell out of the bed and onto his knees breathing deeply to keep from being ill. He wanted to run out of the room and away from the man that was hurt so badly that he relived it over and over again in his nightmares. It was no wonder the Doctor hadn't wanted to be touched and was terrified of Jack's plans. Jack wondered how the man even craved human contact after what the Master and then those horrible people did to him.

"Jack," The Doctor asked softly, his voice terrified.

"I'm all right," Jack responded his voice squeaking slightly as he tried to keep it calm. He took a deep breath and gagged. He swallowed hard and then took another. He stood up slowly to see the Doctor watching him. His eyes were wide with the fear that came out clearly when he spoke. "Did you mean to show me those dreams?"

"Not the first part. When I realize you were with me in the dreams I changed it." He admitted as he looked down to avoid Jack's gaze.

"So the young man, that was you and the Master." Jack concluded.

"Yes."

"And your son?" Jack questioned slightly surprised that the Doctor was able to get pregnant. It wasn't unheard of in his century but it was still rare for any male to carry the child.

"He was raised as my brother. I was forbidden from ever telling him the truth and even on the last day I saw him he never knew that I was his father." The Doctor explained.

"So could I get you pregnant?" Jack wondered. It was a question that he wanted to know the answer to, even if he could never bring himself to touch the Doctor intimately again.

"It is unlikely and I would say impossible but you yourself are an impossible thing Jack." The Doctor finally moved his eyes up to meet his gaze.

"And every time I touch you that way, is it going to trigger those dreams?" Jack asked him seriously, the Doctor averted his gaze again.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. He didn't look up again as Jack crossed the small room and he heard the door open and shut. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he cursed silently as he wiped them away. He understood why Jack needed a minute but he wasn't going to lie and say he would never have the nightmares again. Nightmares were apart of his life and he couldn't remember the last time he had a peaceful dream. Either he didn't dream at all or his memories plagued him, there was not in between. The door opened again and he looked up hopefully, only to see Martha carrying in a walking frame.

"Good afternoon!" She smiled as she set the frame down near the bed. "I thought today we would give walking a try."

"My feet still hurt and I can't hold onto it with this sling on my hand." He complained slightly at her.

"While I realize both are true, I am confident that we can get you standing today. I watched you scoot across the floor and whether or not you realized it, you were putting pressure on your feet. Also this frame has a special groove with velcro straps that we can use to help you hold it with your right hand." Martha explained to him. "Once Jack gets back here we will see about getting you up."

"Jack's not coming back." The Doctor whispered sadly.

"He needs a moment but then he will be back with a two cups of coffee and a cup of tea. Do you want to tell me what you two talked about that upset both of you so much?" Martha asked as she saw the same sadness in the Doctor's eyes that she had seen in Jacks.

"No." He answered without hesitation and she nodded. While they waited for Jack to come back she took a minute to explain how the frame was set up and that he would be able to use it before the crutches. His next surgery on his hand was in three days and he would be going to another sling for at least two weeks before they would release it to give him back use of his fingers. His hand was healing better then anyone expected and Martha was still confidant he would get use of his hand again.

When the door opened again, Jack came in carrying the cups just like Martha promised. She watched with a slight grin on her face as he handed her one and then set the other two down by the Doctor. He took the Doctor's chin in his hand and turned his face so he could kiss him softly on the lips. The Doctor returned the kiss almost hesitantly as he glanced at Martha.

"I'm sorry I left you here alone." Jack apologized. "Later I will make that up to you, if you want me to."

"Yes," The Doctor smiled as he kissed Jack again a little more confidently this time. Martha cleared her throat as the two of them seemed to forget that she was in the room.

"Ready to get started?" She asked as the Doctor turned to look at her, his cheeks crimson.

"No," He replied.

"Too bad." Martha tutted. She went to pull down the blankets but Jack stopped her as he picked the Doctor's trousers up off of the floor.

"You might want to put these on first." He informed the Doctor. Martha shook her head and even though seeing the Doctor naked was nothing new at this point, she turned her back to give him a moment of privacy. She was defiantly curious now what had happened, but happy that Jack and the Doctor had finally given into their feelings for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack cheered with Martha and encouraged the Doctor as he made it to his feet for the first time in over a month. Jack kept one hand on the Doctor, not to steady him, but to reassure him that he was there, as the Doctor took a few hesitant steps away from the bed. The Doctor's face was a mask of concentration as he focused of moving the walker and then moving his legs. Jack watched him and tried to pay attention in case the Doctor fell or need him, but his mind was else where.

He had fallen in love with the Doctor the first time he had met him. Back then he was more interested in the amount of people he could sleep with then actually having a relationship with anyone. With the Doctor it was different though. He didn't want the Doctor to just be another conquest but someone that he could travel with. He was still going to flirt of course, he was Captain Jack Harkness after all, but with the Doctor he could see a life. That all changed though aboard the Game Station. For years he hated the Doctor and wanted to kill him if he ever laid eyes upon him again. Time changed that, and as much as he didn't like to admit it at first, he still loved the man.

He never thought that the Doctor would ever reciprocate those feelings. Jack was also sure that if the Doctor hadn't needed their help and care, he would never have stood a chance with the Doctor. Yet here he was, just hours after touching the Doctor for the first time, doubting if he could give the Doctor the relationship that he had always craved. The Doctor had been betrayed at such an early age, it was no wonder that he had trust issues. The man he obviously cared about turned his back on him and then his child was taken away by his parents.

Jack was no saint, that was clear to anyone he had ever met. The Doctor trusted him though and if he broke the man's hearts, he had to wonder if the Doctor would ever allow himself to love or care for someone again. It was a big responsibility and one that he felt ready for but wondered if he was the right man to help the Doctor. Perhaps he should just continue with the flirting and push the Doctor away gently towards someone else who could love him the way he deserved. A hand caressed the side of his face snapping him out of his thoughts. The Doctor was staring at him with a soft smile and trusting eyes. His legs felt weak and he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He was the right man and he could prove it.

"Jack, are you back with us?" The Doctor asked. He took the Doctor's hand in his and kissed it making the Doctor smile.

"Yes, sorry," Jack apologized as he kissed the Doctor's hand again. He wondered briefly how the Doctor was standing with just one arm holding him up. He glanced over and saw that Martha had moved behind the Doctor to help him balance as he held Jack's hand. He kissed the Doctor's hand one last time before placing it back on the walker.

"We are going to try to walk out of the room now and to his chair." Martha explained. She didn't think that the Doctor was ready to go so far, but now that he was on his feet he was instant that he could do it. "Also now that we know you can walk, I want you either up on your feet using the walker, or in your chair. No more of that ridiculous scooting."

"What about to go up and down stairs?" The Doctor wondered.

"I will be happy to help you when I am awake sweetheart. You only have to ask me?" Jack offered as they began their way slowly out of the Doctor's bedroom and into the hub.

"Will you take me to the TARDIS?" The Doctor wondered, his eyes lit up with humor.

"You can work on the TARDIS later," Martha reminded him. "First you need to rest and eat something."

"All I do is rest." He replied as they finally made it to his chair. He sank down into it with a grateful sigh. Jack moved the frame out of the way while Martha went to get his lunch. Jack watch as the Doctor lifted his shirt up slightly and pinched the skin on his stomach with a questioning look. He poked it a few times and then scowled.

"You're not fat and no where close to being fat. You could still stand to gain a stone or two." Jack reassured him as he knelt down in front of the Time Lord. He took the Doctor's shirt and pulled it back down over his stomach. He leaned up and took the Doctor's chin in his hand kissing him softly again.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" The Doctor asked, leaning back away from Jack.

"Nothing important," Jack lied and the Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. Martha returned with the Doctor's lunch and he smiled as she sat it down in front of him. She had stopped off at a small pub on the way to work and brought him chips. She also made a small fruit salad to go along with it and a nice cuppa. He smacked Jack's hand playfully as Jack reached for one of the chips and greedily popped it into his own mouth, chewing happily and noisily.

"Do you need a bib?" Jack teased as a piece of the chip fell off and landed on the Doctor's chest.

"Nope," the Doctor replied happily as he picked it up and stuck it into his mouth before grabbing another one. This one he offered to Jack and made a face as rather then taking it with his hands, Jack took it carefully with his teeth. Even though his own mouth was no were close to the Doctor's fingers, the Doctor made a face and wiped his hand off on Jack's shirt before returning to his chips. Jack then proceeded to take a piece of banana from the fruit salad and the Doctor grabbed it, smashing it in their hands as he laughed. Jack reached up and smeared the smashed banana on the Doctor's cheek. The indignant look on the Doctor's face made him laugh so hard he thought he was going to cry. Not amused though, the Doctor proceeded to wipe his hand in Jack's hair.

"Oi," Jack tried to cry out as the Doctor began to chuckle. Martha tutted and shook her head as she watched the two of them play more then eat the food. Being childish or not, at least the Doctor was having fun for a change.

-DW-

It was a quiet morning in the hub. Martha had retreated into the lab with Tom and his assistant to discuss the final details of the surgery on the Doctor's hand. The surgery was scheduled for later in the afternoon and they wanted to make sure they had everything planned and prepared for it. The Doctor had taken one look at Tom before hiding in his room away from the newcomers. Martha during that time had gone into the Doctor's room for a minute but didn't stay in their long. Rather then going into the room to keep the Doctor company, Jack was forced to stay at the computers for the rift manipulator. The rift had decided to throw out a few artifacts this morning and Jack sent Ianto and Gwen into the field to retrieve them. He missed going but he had to stay close to the hub in case the Doctor needed him. They were easy pickups though and so all he was doing was watching the monitors at the moment.

That is when he heard it. A small thunk followed by a shuffling noise. He turned to see the Doctor making his way across the hub, with a look of pure concentration on his face. The fact the Doctor was trying to make a run for it would have been funny, if it wasn't so heart breaking to see the great Time Lord just trying to walk. He had got a good rhythm going though and was making progress towards the door. Jack watched him and then changed the monitor. Entering a sequence and password, he opened the door and the Doctor didn't slow as he made his way out. Jack then switched to the outside CC cameras. He watched the Doctor make his way over to the bench, looking out at the water.

"Jack come in," Ianto's voice sounded over the walkie.

"Go ahead Ianto." Jack responded picking his up.

"Artifact is secured. It is glowing though, I am worried it could be dangerous." Ianto informed him.

"Get it back here quickly then and we have the Doctor look at it." Jack sighed.

"Understood, on my way." Ianto's end went quiet and Jack stood up. The Doctor was still just sitting looking at the water and so Jack let him have a moment. It was about five minutes later the Doctor started to fight to stay sitting up. Worried Jack went outside and sat down next to him.

"I wanted it to be sunny." The Doctor told him as he stared out into the overcast day. The dark clouds threatened rain and there was a light wind blowing. It really didn't feel that cold though and the weatherman had promised the storm wouldn't stay long. Jack hooked his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor leaned slightly into him. Jack kissed him softly on the forehead and the Doctor smiled.

"What is this really about?" Jack asked. The Doctor had been outside almost everyday these last few weeks and had seen the sun on multiple occasions. He didn't think the Doctor was really upset about the fact that the sun was hidden today.

"I miss the twin suns in the burnt orange sky. I never see it anymore. In my dreams the black smoke of the fires blocks the sky." The Doctor explained leaning closer. "The smoke was so thick in some places you couldn't breathe without a mask. Several thousands choked on the smoke and died or ended up with breathing problems before mask could be given to everyone. The last time I set foot on my planet it was night. I looked up and couldn't even see the stars through the smoke." Jack looked at him confused about why he was talking about Gallifrey. It was then that he noticed the Doctor's eyes were slightly hazy and he blinked fighting sleep.

"Did Martha give you medicine to help you sleep?" Jack asked him as the Doctor's head lolled slightly.

"Oh Jack, I don't want to sleep. Please don't make me go to sleep. I want to sit out here." The Doctor begged.

"You have to sleep and when you wake up I will be right there next to you I promise." Jack told him as he cuddled him closer. The Doctor relaxed more into his arms and Jack could tell it was only a matter of time before he lost the fight to stay awake.

Tell the clouds to move so I can see the suns." The Doctor whined slightly as he tried to sit up. His movements were slow and sluggish as he continued to fight.

"There is only one sun up there Doctor." Jack reminded him.

"Nah uh. There are two." The Doctor lifted his head slightly as he held two fingers in Jack's face. "I counted them." His head dropped once more and light snoring soon followed. Jack picked him up, leaving the walker outside for now, and carried him down to the medical room where the surgery was going to be performed.

"There he is." Martha sighed with relief as Jack entered. "I just went to check on him and he had escaped from his room. Just lay him on this bed so we can get him ready and then we will transfer him to the operating table."

"Did he know you gave him sedatives?" Jack asked as he followed Martha's instructions.

"Yes, I told him what the pills were for and why." Martha answered looking slightly insulted that Jack would even suggest she drugged the Doctor without his full knowledge. They stripped the Doctor down and inserted IV's into his left hand before removing the sling on the right. Jack wasn't going to be helping with this surgery unless he was needed, so once the Doctor was cleaned up, he retreated back to the computers.

A few hours passed and Ianto returned to the hub. The glowing of the artifact was determined to be caused by a light source within it. The artifact wasn't dangerous but a small lamp used in the lost mines of Nu Asale. Why they were called the lost mines Jack wasn't sure since most people from his century knew about them. The lamps had been designed to blend into the rock bed and provide light while giving people the illusion that the mines were naturally lit. Jack cataloged the artifact but didn't store it away yet, certain the Doctor would like to see it.

"Jack get in here now." Tom's assistant yelled from the medical doorway. Jack dropped the artifact unceremoniously onto the table and ran into the room. He froze for a split second as the continuous shrill of the heart monitor told him the Doctor's hearts had stopped. He quickly pulled himself together, ran to the sink and washed quickly, pulling on gloves and a mask before running to assist.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked as he took in the sight. The Doctor had a tube for the ventilator down his throat and Martha was performing CPR while Tom used the Ambu bag to deliver air into the Doctor's lungs.

"Take over for Tom." Martha advised as Jack grabbed the bag from him. Tom moved to where Martha was and Martha rushed to grab the defibrillator. Jack tried not to look at the Doctor's hand as he concentrated on breathing for the Doctor.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Martha rushed back over.

"We aren't sure. He was doing fine one minute and the next he crashed." Martha replied as she charged the paddles. Jack stepped back and Tom grabbed a needle, giving the Doctor a shot of adrenaline before stepping back himself. The first shock did nothing and Martha tried it again. The second shock started his heart for a moment and they waited anxiously for it to pick up. When it was clear it wasn't going to Martha swore and shocked him again. This time his hearts began to beat. They started slow but quickly picked up back into a steady rhythm. Martha hooked the ventilator back up to the tube and the hiss of the machine joined the sound of the heart monitor.

"How soon can we have his hand closed?" Martha asked. "I don't want him under sedation any more at the moment."

"He is going to have another surgery to finish the repair but I can have his hand finished and closed within half an hour." Tom informed her. The work he was doing on one of the ligaments could cause even more damage if he stopped now.

"Do it quickly." Martha responded. "Jack I need you to stay here and help monitor his hearts. Any blip or abnormality at all, you tell us." Martha instructed. Jack nodded shakily and took up his position. Tom worked quickly to close the Doctor's hand and Martha gave him the antidote to bring him back around from the antithetic. They bandaged his hand rather then use the sling that was originally planned. The sling would have to wait until the surgery was finished. They then moved him off the operating table and onto the bed in the medical room.

Martha gave it a little while before she turned off the ventilator, but the Doctor showed no signs that he was going to breathe on his own and she turned it back on. The time came and went for the Doctor to wake up from the antidote. Yet he remained unconscious and unresponsive. Jack thought a few hours back as the Doctor had begged him not to make him go to sleep. He hadn't listened to him though and now the Doctor was once again fighting for his life.

Two days had passed. For two days, the Doctor had laid in a coma unresponsive to the world as Jack sat by his side. Martha and Tom had gone over every detail of the surgery and ran every test they could think of. Nothing though could account for the Doctor almost dying on the operating table. There was no explanation for it, except for the fact that he had just given up. Jack refused to accept that answer though. The Doctor was a fighter and he wouldn't just give in and die.

Yet the Doctor wasn't fighting at the moment. Though his hearts were still beating, it was the machines that were keeping him alive. The ventilator had been turned off several times and every time the Doctor had refused to breathe on his own. Though Jack held his hand, the Doctor's own fingers were loose in his grip. He had heard Martha and Tom talking quietly of whether or not it was best to keep him alive dependent on the machines. Jack refused to listen to them though, as long as the Doctor had a chance to come back to them, he wasn't going to give up on him.

"Please sweetheart, just come back," Jack begged him. The only response he received was the constant beep of the heart monitor and the steady hiss of the ventilator.

"Jack, you need to get some rest," Martha said gently as she came over to him. She needed sleep just as much as Jack did. Her eyes were bloodshot, both from the tears she had shed and the lack of sleep. She understood his not wanting to leave the Doctor's side but she had to try.

"No, not until he wakes up." Jack growled at her.

"He might not wake up this time Jack." Martha whispered as her voice cracked. She wanted him to wake up but she was a doctor and the facts were in front of her. The Doctor's body was there in front of them but he wasn't there. His brain showed little activity and she was worried that he was brain dead, though not understanding the Gallifreyan brain, she couldn't be sure. There was still so much she didn't know about him and she regretted that she hadn't learned it when she had the chance.

"He will come back to us, we just have to wait." Jack told her determinedly. "He will come back."

-DW-

The Doctor lay on the red grass staring up at the smokey sky above him. The flames burned in the distance but he was safe here at the moment laying on the side of a small hill over looking the once great city. The glass dome of the citadel was intact and the sky above the city was clear of any smoke. The two suns shone down on the city promising him comfort if he were to just head towards it. He knew that somewhere in that city was his family.

From the other direction though, he could hear Jack calling his name. Jack begging him to return to the world where loneliness, death, and pain were his constant companions. A world that he didn't feel that he belonged to anymore but also didn't know if he was ready to leave. The moment had told him his punishment for killing his people was to survive and so he had, it had taken him awhile to learn how to live again though. Jack had brought him some peace that he didn't deserve. If he chose not to go back, Jack would eventually move on and find a life again. Jack was a survivor just like him.

He had to move soon though, the flames were getting closer and soon he wouldn't be able to stay on this hill. Standing up, he could almost see Susan standing near the city gates. She was holding her arms out to him, beckoning him to join her. He looked behind him and could just about feel Jack holding his hand. Love flowed from that direction, promising him comfort even as he dealt with the pain. Turning away again, he closed his eyes for a moment as he made his decision. Realizing he all ready had made his choice, slowly he began to walk.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was sitting next to the Doctor's bed. His back was sore and he needed to shower, shave and change, yet still he refused to move. He continued to hold on to the Doctor's hand, hoping beyond hope the Doctor would return the grip. He heard Martha's light footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't look at her as he continued to focus on the Doctor. They may have given up on him and only came in every few hours to check he was the same, but Jack wasn't going to. He was going to sit here until the Doctor woke up.

"Jack," Martha said softly her voice shaking as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It has been a week now and he doesn't show any signs that he is going to wake up."

"He can do it Martha, all we have to do is wait." Jack told her determinedly. He glanced over to see that her face was streaked with tears. In her hand she held a clipboard and paperwork was attached to it.

"It's time to let him go Jack."

"I can't not yet." Jack informed her.

"I know this is hard, but keeping him alive like this is selfish of us. I don't want to lose him either but he isn't here anymore Jack. Everything we know and love about him is gone. I know this isn't fair. You finally got what you wanted and he is gone, but Jack keeping his body around without his mind there isn't what you want. I know it isn't what any of us would want. It is time that we let his body go to." Martha held out the paperwork to Jack. "You are the closest thing that he has to a next of kin."

"What if he wakes up?" Jack whimpered.

"If he even takes one breath, I will do everything in my power to keep him breathing. I will be honest though Jack, I don't think he is going to." Martha's voice was determined now, even if just by looking at her Jack could tell she was breaking down.

"When," Jack asked as he took the clipboard and pen. He didn't want to sign it. Every fiber of his being was telling him to take the bloody clip board and throw it as far away as possible. Martha was right though, he couldn't leave the Doctor like this. The Doctor was always so full of life and that is the way Jack wanted to remember him. Not laying here on the bed with a tube shoved down his throat keeping him alive.

"Tomorrow morning." Martha answered. Jack looked at the clock. That gave him at least twelve more hours to spend with the man he loved. Jack's hand shook as he signed the paperwork and then handed it back to her.

"He didn't want to sleep." Jack told her as he gripped the Doctor's hand once more.

"I know, and I am so sorry." Martha replied as hurried out of the room.

"Come back to me sweetheart. I know you can do it." Jack whispered as he kissed the Doctor's fingers.

-DW-

He continued his journey away from the smokey sky and towards the light that was beckoning him. Behind him the grass he had been laying on burned with the fires that were covering Gallifrey, pushing him on towards his destination. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the fire caught up to him and so he continued to walk at a steady pace.

He walked across the field that had belonged to Koschei's family. It was the field that he had played often in as a child. It was also the field that he had first learned of love and shared his first of many kisses with Koschei. He had been young then, barely of age, but Koschei made him feel safe. It was also in this field, many years later, that he had fought Koschei. His stomach was slightly bulged from the son that he had carried and he was still sore from the birth. Yet he had left his family home and tracked down the man who had betrayed him. The man who was the reason he would never be able to call his first born anything but brother. Koschei never made a move to defend himself as he screamed and hit him. He felt bad about it now, but back then he wanted to kill him.

He could feel the sunlight now on his face and he smiled as he basked in it's warmth. All he had wanted to do was see the sunlight when he had stepped outside that day and now he could feel it. He continued to walk towards the hand that was beckoning him. It wasn't far now. His journey was almost complete. Looking behind him one more time, he wondered if he made the right choice. The fire left him no option of turning back though. He had made his decision and now he had to follow his journey through to the end. Taking a deep breath he continued on his way.

-DW-

Jack didn't sleep that night again as he continued to beg the Doctor to return to him. He was sure the clock on the wall was running faster then normal as morning was quickly approaching. Soon his time with the love of his life would be gone and yet their final moments together were something he knew he would never forget. He gripped the Doctor's hand tightly.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I am over two thousand years old now and even if I live to be a million or more, I will never ever forget you Doc. You saved me in so many ways and changed me into a better man, making my life worth living. I am so, so sorry that we weren't able to save you. I will avenge you though. Even if it takes me another thousand years. I will make General Ki pay for what he has done to you." Jack kissed the Doctor's hand once more and then went to lay his hand back on the bed. It was only then that he noticed that the Doctor was loosely gripping his hand back.

"Martha, get in here," He cried out as he stood up. "Sweetheart can you hear me?" He asked softly as he caressed the side of the Doctor's face with his other hand. Martha came running in from the lab.

"What is it Jack?" She asked in concern.

"He's waking up." Jack told her excitedly as he held up his hand. The Doctor's fingers remained slightly curled around his and Martha rushed over. She ran his vitals and examined him from head to toe before stepping over to the ventilator once more. She still had her doubts as she turned it off. The Doctor's hand was limp once more in Jack's hand and she wasn't entirely convinced that it wasn't just a muscle spasm that cause him to look as though he was holding Jack's hand. Anxiously the both waited.

"One breath Doctor. That is all you need to take." Jack encouraged him. Martha watched the time as she also paid attention to see if the Doctor was going to breathe on his own. She didn't have to wait long though as she heard the short gasp of him taking a small breath.

"He did it." Jack smiled up at her.

"Yes he did, but he is going to have to do better then that. Come on Doctor you can do it." Martha chastised him softly. He took another small breath as he seemed to realize the ventilator was no longer going to breathe for him. She disconnected the ventilator tube but left the one down his throat in place, as she placed an oxygen mask on his face. It took a little while but he finally fell into a normal breathing pattern.

"I told you he would come back." Jack smiled up at Martha. He leaned down and kissed the Doctor on the head. Martha watched on. Though he was breathing, he still wasn't waking up. When he did, Martha couldn't help but wonder if the man they knew and loved would still be there.

After a few hours of the Doctor continuing to breathe on his own, Martha made the decision to remove the ventilator tube from his throat. He reacted normally by coughing slightly as it was removed. Then to show his distaste of having it removed he promptly stopped breathing again. She placed the oxygen mask back on his face and rubbed his shoulder slightly trying to irritate him in to responding.

"Oi, mister there will be none of that or I am putting this tube right back." Martha threatened as she held it up in front of him with her other hand. He let out the breath he was holding after a minute and then breathed in again, much to her and Jack's relief. "That's better. You just keep breathing on your own, no more being lazy and having the machine breathe for you. Do you understand me?"

"Kay," he responded barely loud enough to hear. The reply made her jump. She hadn't realized that he was even the least bit awake or responsive.

"Doctor can you hear me?" She asked but he didn't answer her again as he continued to breathe evenly. She rubbed his shoulder again to try to rouse him and gestured for Jack to talk to him.

"Sweetheart, come on and open those brown eyes of yours." Jack tried as he waited anxiously to see if the Doctor was going to wake fully. He wanted, no he needed the Doctor to wake up and be all right. This last week of sitting by his bedside had been hell and those papers were still signed and filed in the office if he took a turn for the worse again. Jack had to be positive though. He wasn't going to leave them again. He was going to wake up and they were going to continue to get him on his feet and traveling the stars where he belonged.

"Jack..." The Doctor whined with his tone. "You can't be here." He continued on in Gallifreyan. His eyes were still closed and his voice was soft and scratchy from having the tube down his throat. He coughed slightly and then smacked his lips.

"You're not speaking English. I am sorry but I can't understand you." Jack informed him. The Doctor reached lazily in Jack's direction with his left hand as he started to raise his right towards his face. Martha gently caught his right arm when he tried to use his bandaged hand to knock the oxygen mask off his face. His movements though weren't coordinated and the fact that he accomplished nothing didn't seem to bother him. She laid his hand back on the bed and he left it. His left hand though was caught by Jack and was sitting limply in Jack's hand.

"You're crossing timelines," the Doctor continued still speaking his native language. "Arkytior is waiting for me and I don't have time to fix this." He explained opening his eyes slightly. He looked around slightly confused.

"Hello." Martha said happily. "It is good to see your eyes again. How about a nice drink of water and then you can tell me if you know where you are?" Martha offered as she picked up his water. She moved the oxygen mask and then offered him the straw. He didn't seem to notice it until she placed the straw against his lips. He then took a small drink and made a face. He let go of the straw and turned his head away from it, with an indignant look on his face.

"Not tea." He mumbled to himself. Martha replaced the mask as she tried to figure out what he was saying. The fact that he was speaking Gallifreyan worried her. He knew who Jack was, which was a good thing, but whether or not he was understanding them was unclear. She had no way of knowing what he was talking about and there was no translator alive who could tell them. She leaned over him and placed the oxygen mask carefully back on his face. He rolled his eyes at her and closed his eyes again.

"We weren't done talking. Now open those eyes again." Martha instructed him. His breathing evened out though as he once again drifted off to sleep.

"That didn't make me any less worried." Jack sat the Doctor's hand down on the bed again. He stood up and stretched as he fought the urge to wake the Doctor up again. The fact that the Doctor hadn't been speaking English worried him. Normally if the Doctor was half awake and slipped into his native tongue, talking to him would get him to remember others couldn't understand him.

"No me either." Martha agreed, hoping that his confusion was just the result of him beginning to wake up and not a life long problem. There was no way to be sure though until he woke up again and they could assess once more how he was doing. It was his hand more then anything that indicated how confused he was when he woke up. For almost a month now he had ignored the fact he even had two hands, yet he used it to try to removed the oxygen mask. She was thinking about that as she turned to actually look at Jack.

"Now that he is awake, you need to go shower and clean yourself up. If he wakes up again and is more coherent he is going to worry about the fact you haven't been taking care of yourself." Martha chastised Jack.

"You mean when he wakes up, not if." Jack responded.

"Of course I did, now go." Martha smiled. Jack stared at her suspiciously for a moment and then made his way out of the room. Once he was gone, Martha set the scanners up to run an MRI on the Doctor's head. An initial review of the scan showed no indication of why he was so confused and she crossed her fingers that he woke up more coherent the next time.

The second time he woke up, they were more ready for it. They were playing chess against each other quietly as they waited for any indication he was coming around. Jack had cleaned himself up, but the bags beneath his eyes and the cup of black coffee beside him, showed he needed to sleep. Martha wasn't going to force the issue though, he would sleep when he finally felt the Doctor was safe, or his body would give out and force him to sleep. She didn't like either option but him not sleeping was the least of her worries.

"He's waking up again." Martha said, pointing at the scanner behind Jack. Jack turned to look at it and she took opportunity to move his queen over one square so he couldn't put her into check on his next move. The Doctor groaned as he reached up and scratched his neck.

"I'm sorry if the beard itches. We can shave and clean you up once you are awake." Jack informed him.

"I am awake." The Doctor groaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked several times due to the bright light of the medical room. He sighed as Jack kissed him on the cheek with a smile. The Doctor was responding and it was in English this time. That was a very good sign that he was going to be all right.

"Hello," Jack said, his smile getting bigger.

"Hi," The Doctor answered slightly confused. He wondered how long he had been asleep for because he was still very tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. He considered closing his eyes again but Martha was staring at him with her doctor look. He hated her doctor look because that meant he was going to get poked or examined and not just be allowed to sleep like he wanted.

"Martha no," he whined as he used his left hand to grab the blanket and try to pull it up over his head.

"I just need you to answer a few questions, have a drink of water and then you can go back to sleep." Martha reassured him. She pulled out her pen light and checked his pupil response. He glared at her.

"Torchwood. Jack, Martha," He pointed at each of them in turn. "Can I sleep now?"

"First you need to have a drink." Martha informed him. He rolled his eyes as he drank the small amount of liquid that she had offered. The small amount and the fact that it wasn't tea, didn't make the effort to drink it worth it, in his opinion. "Now one more question and I will let you sleep. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Seeing the sun," He answered and closed his eyes. The answer made Jack worry as the last time they had been outside it was cloudy. He was going to have to ask the Doctor about it later. Right now his breathing had evened out and he was resting peacefully. They thought he had gone right back to sleep again when he spoke up once more. "Jack get some sleep." Martha laughed as Jack stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

"You heard the man, now go," Martha teased him. Jack opened his mouth to argue but he had been gained up against. He kissed the Doctor softly one last time and then headed to his room to try to sleep. Try as he might though and as tired as he was he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned while he worried the Doctor was going to stop breathing again. He returned to the Doctor's side and put his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't most comfortable way to sleep, yet in mere moments he was out.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face. In his dream he had laid the Doctor on the funeral pyre and lit the flame as he said goodbye. For a fearful moment he wondered if the Doctor had really woken up or if that was just a dream to. Had he missed the last few hours with the loved of his life? He turned to look at the Doctor and saw Martha standing near his bed, filling a syringe with fluid. The Doctor was pale and the oxygen mask still covered his mouth and nose. He took a deep shaky breath as he tried to clear his mind.

"Is he.." He asked. If it had been a dream he was going to run up the stairs and find the paperwork he signed. He wasn't going to let them take the Doctor from him. As selfish as it was, he was going to keep the Doctor with them until he found his way back.

"He is just sleeping," Martha reassured Jack. "I am hoping he won't be for much longer though." She grabbed the cannula on the IV and injected the syringe into it.

"What are you giving him?" Jack wondered as he sat up, wiping the tears from his face.

"His energy levels have dropped to only the high seventies, which is to low for him. I gave him a shot of potassium earlier and that hasn't affected the levels enough. Now I am giving him a booster that will help his body absorb the potassium and turn it into the energy he needs." Martha explained.

"You want to make him hyper?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I am only giving him a small dose for now. I am hoping that it will be enough to wake him up so he can eat. I want to get him back to making energy correctly and not relying on supplements to generate it." Martha capped the syringe and then looked at her watch. "If it works he should be waking up here within a half an hour. I suggest you have a nice hot cuppa ready as well as a snack, unless we want a whiny Time Lord."

"He will probably be whiny anyways," Jack teased and Martha nodded her agreement. Jack went and made him a cup of tea and tried to find him something to eat. In the fridge there was left over pizza but though the Doctor did enjoy pizza, it wasn't normal food for him. He nixed the idea of soup as well remembering the last time. Finally he settled on a couple pieces of toast cut into small squares with marmalade. Taking the food back down, Martha shook her head.

"His energy is up to 85% if you want to try to wake him." She offered. Even though she was worried about him, she wait specifically for Jack to return. If the Doctor was confused again, she hoped Jack would be able to help him, since last time he still knew who Jack was. She wouldn't know his mindset though, until he woke up. Stepping back she gave Jack room to wake him. Jack smiled and leaned down, gently caressing the side of the Doctor's head.

"Sweetheart, it is time to wake up," he cooed. The Doctor groaned, trying to turn away from Jack's touch.

"No," he moaned, reaching up to bat Jack's hand away from his head. Martha breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor used his left hand to do it. Though it was bad he had ignored his right hand, at least he was aware of the fact he didn't use his right hand. The Doctor's arm tugged on the IV as he lifted it and he opened his eyes slightly to frown at it. Martha had used his left on arm purpose for the IV, not only because it was his right hand they were operating on, but also so he couldn't remove the IV the first chance he got.

"Martha," he whined as he stared at the IV lines. He lifted up his right arm to look at his bandaged hand. The bandage stretched beyond his finger tips making it useless for him to try to pick the tape.

"Told you," Jack laughed. The Doctor looked at Jack confused and then to Martha as she laughed. He had obviously missed something and he wasn't sure that he liked it. His displeasure on being laughed at was short lived as Jack hauled him into a sitting position. A cup was pressed against his lips and he took a drink of the cool water.

"Tea?" He asked hopefully as he swallowed the water.

"Had to make sure you could swallow all right first." Jack explained. He picked up the cuppa and brought it to the Doctor's mouth. "Careful it is hot." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he took several mouthfuls of the scalding liquid. It may have been to hot for a human but with his superior Time Lord body, he could tolerate the higher temperature with ease. He moaned his pleasure as he felt the tea warm his chest and stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked as the Doctor relaxed into Jack.

"Tired." The Doctor groaned.

"That is to be expected. Your energy levels dropped to %78. They are up to %85 now, but in order to keep them up you need to try to eat something. After you are finished, I am going to examine you, so we can reassess your treatment," Martha told him softly.

"I'm not hungry," he argued. The answer didn't surprise them. He was never hungry when he was told he had to eat. His stomach could be growling loud enough for them to hear and he would argue that the wasn't hungry. Jack didn't understand his aversion to food, but it wasn't new. He had witnessed it many times during their travels together. He thought that with the Doctor being starved most of the last two years that the aversion would change. While it had a little, once food was available on a regular basis again, he began eating on his own terms once more.

"Please try to eat something. I made you toast with a full spoonful of marmalade on each piece." Jack offered picking up one of the sticky pieces and placed it against the Doctor's lips. The Doctor took it from him gently with his teeth. He held it in his mouth for a moment, savoring the taste before chewing happily. He then grabbed Jack's fingers and licked off the small amount of marmalade on them. Jack groaned and adjusted himself with his other hand. Not noticing how much he affected Jack, he dropped Jack's hand and reached for the next piece. Jack let him eat a few of them before moving the plate out of his reach. He didn't want the Doctor to make himself sick.

Martha observed him while he ate but the moment he was done she grabbed her stethoscope. "Jack, can you get out of the bed, I am going to give him a top to bottom check up." Martha asked as pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. The Doctor groaned and grabbed Jack's shirt with his good hand.

"Don't leave." He begged Jack, as Jack carefully got out of bed.

"I'm not leaving you," Jack promised as he took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor unhappily submitted to the test, getting grumpier and grumpier as Martha listened to his breathing and his hearts. She tested his reflexives as well as his capillary refill in his feet. The final indignity came when she checked and cleaned his catheter. All of the marmalade and tea after that wouldn't change his mood. He pulled his hand out of Jacks, crossed his arms and turned to look at the wall.

"I know you are unhappy with me now, but you are showing an improvement from your last test. It will only be a little longer until we can get you completely up on your feet and walking." Martha tried to soothe him. The time to discuss his future surgeries again would come later. She was hoping to put off the one on his leg until his hand was fully healed. The only risk was if he regenerated before the surgery could take place.

"I don't care," He grumbled at her in Gallifreyan.

"Sweetheart, we can't understand you." Jack informed him.

"Good. I don't want you to. Uncultured apes," the Doctor responded. From the look on his face, Jack could tell that he hadn't slipped into his native tongue on accident. He was being grumpy on purpose and was determined to stay that way. Jack could play that game, he knew how to cheer the Doctor up, but instead he sat down in his chair and picked up one of the books. Opening it he began to read.

Jack wasn't even a few pages into his book, when a soft snore came from the Doctor's bed. Surprised Jack looked up to see that the Doctor had gone to sleep again. With how angry he was Jack expected him to be awake for awhile until he calmed down. Standing up he moved to check the Doctor's energy levels and saw that they were still sitting about 85%. Shaking his head he sat down in the chair again.

"How is he asleep again?" Jack asked Martha.

"He is still recovering from the coma. It is normal for someone coming out of a coma to be confused and have trouble responding to what is going on. He didn't like the examination and rather then stopping me, he put up with it until it made him angry. We just have to be patient with him, he is making more progress in a short time then a human would. I know it is because of how his brain works, I just wish I understood more about how it functioned," Martha commented as she adjusted his pillows to make him more comfortable.

"So you are saying he could be like this for awhile?" Jack asked her.

"I am saying I don't know. You have to remember that he has been through a lot and the fact that he is sane, by his standards, is a miracle. He could be locked in a padded room right now or restrained to a bed. Yet he is here talking to us, living and developing a relationship with you. As hard as this is right now, you just need to remember it could be worse." Martha gazed at Jack and he hung his head. She was right. He had seen men go through less and end up needing to be cared for. The fact that the Doctor was laying here recovering and not on Flat Holm Island was a testament to how strong he was.

"I'll try to remember," Jack promised. Martha came around the bed and gave him a hug before heading out to update Tom. She was weary still about performing surgery on the Doctor again. He was coming around though and that was something to be thankful for.

Jack was absorbed in his book when a pillow hit him square in the head. He tried not to react as he picked he pillow up and placed it behind his back, still holding the book in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye though he could see the Doctor was awake again and glaring at him. Jack finished his page and then lowered the book.

"Did you need something?" He asked the Doctor pleasantly. The Doctor continued to glare at him, so shrugging Jack lifted the book and began to read again. He hadn't even read a sentence this time before the Doctor's second pillow hit him. Calmly he put the book down again. He turned to look at the Doctor. Placing the second pillow across his lap, he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair as he intertwined his fingers, resting his chin on them. He stared at the Doctor with interest as he waited for him to speak again.

"I should just regenerate. You promised I would be up and walking with my hand fixed. Now my hand is still not working and I can't walk without that bloody walker. Do you apes even know what you are doing?" The Doctor hissed at him in Gallifreyan. His eyes blazed with anger that Jack was mocking him and hadn't responded to his own attempts to upset the man. He was in a bad mood and wanted Jack to be in one as well. The fact Jack wasn't infuriated him even more.

"If you don't want to speak to me in English that is fine." Jack informed him as he leaned back slightly in the chair. "Just don't expect me to be able to respond properly to you."

"Bloody apes," He grumbled in English.

"See that I understood. While I am descended from apes, I like to think I am smarter then them most of the time." Jack remained calm as the Doctor seethed. "You on the other hand are acting like a child at the moment. So unless you want me to treat you like one, I suggest you talk to me and tell me why you are upset." The Doctor opened his mouth but before he could get one word out Jack interrupted him. "In English."

"My hand was suppose to be better after this surgery, but I still have little feeling in it. I want my life back not to be stuck here in bed." The Doctor yelled. He started to throw the blankets back and Jack stood up to stop him. The last thing he wanted was for the Doctor to collapse to the floor and hurt himself.

"Sweethearts just calm down. I will talk to you and tell you why you're hand isn't better, but you need to listen to me." Jack told him. The Doctor was still glaring but he nodded and collapsed back on to the bed. Jack pulled the blanket back up over the Doctor before retrieving his pillows. Using one arm, he helped the Doctor sit up a little before tucking the pillows behind him.

"Tell me what went wrong." The Doctor left no doubt in his voice that he knew something had gone wrong. Lying to him was just going to make him angry again but telling him the truth would make Martha angry. He was stuck in the middle of it but he could endure Martha's anger better then the Doctors. "My hand is always going to be useless isn't it?"

"No. They made progress on your hand. There was a complication though and they had to stop." Jack informed him keeping the explanation simple as he messaged Martha that the Doctor needed answers.

"What kind of complication?" The Doctor lifted one eye brow as he thought about Jack's words. The door to the room opened once more and Martha entered with Tom in tow. The Doctor grabbed Jack's hand and Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hello Doctor," Tom smiled but the Doctor hid his face.

"Doctor, I know you want answers but you have to listen all right. The reason why your hand isn't better is because during the surgery you stopped breathing. I don't want you to worry though because we are doing everything in our power to figure out what went wrong." Martha told him softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and she removed it with a sigh.

"The outlook on your hand is still good though. I was able to reattach several tendons and even with the little feeling in your hand, I expect that you should get movement back into it. It of course will be limited until we can complete the future surgeries." Tom explained. The Doctor peeked out at him for a moment before hiding his face again.

"How long was I out?" The Doctor asked, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt. He had completely disregarded what Tom had told him and chose to talk to Martha instead.

"You slipped into a coma for a week. This is only the fourth time you have woken up since then." Jack told him softly.

"Third." The Doctor argued.

"I am sorry, but it is the fourth," Martha agreed with Jack.

He didn't answer. Martha was talking to him again but he ignored her. The fact that he was in a coma didn't explain the strange dreams. While he couldn't remember them fully he did remember Susan calling out to him and asking him to join her. He had been tempted to do so, but Jack calling out to him had been stronger. He also remembered Jack standing in the basement with the old TARDISes. He had been trying to decide which one to take. Jack wasn't suppose to be there yet though and he waved him way.

"Doctor are you listening to me?" Martha asked as she tried to get his attention again.

"No," He admitted, looking out of the corner of his eye again. "Jack make them go."

"That was rude." Jack chastised him as he looked apologetically at Martha.

"It's all right. I know it is a lot of information to take in. We will go while you think about it. If you need to talk to me though, I am just going to be in the lab." Martha told the Doctor. She squeezed his shoulder gently before turning to Tom. "If you could assist me in looking at the x-rays?"

"Certainly." Tom's smile came out in his tone.

"Don't bring him back." The Doctor called out after them. He groaned as Jack tapped his arm gently for being rude. Once the door had closed, Jack tried to pull away from the Doctor but the Doctor held on. Realizing he was going to be a pillow again for the night, he sat down on the bed.

"I missed you," Jack told the Doctor as he cuddled him closer. "When you are feeling better I am going to show you just how much I missed you as well." He ran his hand along the Doctor's chin to lift his head a little. The Doctor still needed to shave. Normally the Doctor had a sponge bath with his hair cleaned in the sink. It was too much of a hassle usually to cover his cast and get him into the water. Also majority of the last month he had had a catheter. Martha had said it was fine for him to have a bath with it in, but the Doctor protested. Still Jack wondered if he would like a nice warm bath for a change.

"You need to shave sweetheart," Jack informed him as he voiced his thoughts. "How about you have a nice warm bath to get cleaned up and I can help you to shave."

"Later, I'm comfy," The Doctor grumbled.

"Do you want me to be quiet so you can sleep?" Jack offered.

"No. Will you read to me?" The Doctor asked. Jack picked up the book he had been reading. He had left off where the hero was trapped and he was eager to find out how the man escaped. He flipped to page one though and began to read softly. The two of them could find out what happened together.

-DW-

The Doctor lay against Jack, not really listening to the words of the book but Jack's tone as he read them. Normally he found it soothing but right now he was still angry. Tom entering the room had replaced his anger with fear temporarily and he felt childish over the fact he had his face from Tom. It was a child's game, if I can't see you then you can't see me. He was a 900 year old Time Lord and that is what he had been reduced to. A child's game. Anger filled him and he wanted to hit the book out of Jack's hand and yell at him. Instead he took a deep breath.

"Jack," he said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart," Jack replied as he paused in his reading. He looked down in concern. The Oncoming storm was just behind the Doctor's eyes and if he wasn't careful that anger would be directed at him. He folded the top corner of the book to mark his page and then closed it. "What do you need?"

"A new hand that works, this cast off of my leg so I can get my life back and the TARDIS fixed." The Doctor grumbled.

"Well I did have an extra hand for you but you took it. We could try to reattach it to your arm." Jack smiled and the Doctor shook his head no.

"It won't hand should have been destroyed after I lost it, not stored in a jar. Though I suppose I should be happy that it was you who found it. The consequences if my DNA fell into the wrong hands could be dire." He smiled as Jack kissed him softly on the head.

"Then I just need to make sure I keep you and it safe." Jack tilted his head up and kissed him softly again. "Since we are working on all three of those problems, is there anything I can do right now to cheer you up. The offer of a bath and a shave is still on the table."

"A bath sounds nice," The Doctor agreed. "Then I want to go to my room Jack."

"I think we can handle that. Your room is all ready set up for medical care after all." Jack told him as he started to sit up. He moved out of behind the Doctor.

"Not that room, my room. The one on the TARDIS." The Doctor told him eagerly. His eyes were full of hope that Jack was going to take him there and Jack didn't want to just crush that hope.

"You can't feel her sweetheart. She isn't up and running yet and you have said before you don't want to be on the TARDIS if you can't feel her." Jack began as he helped the Doctor to undress.

"You can fix her. All you need to do is finish rewiring the circuit. I could walk you through the steps. It isn't that hard." The Doctor tried.

"Let's see how you feel after the bath." Jack commented. Laying a towel over the Doctor's waist he began to get him ready for the bath. He removed the Doctor's IV's and put a bag over the casts. It took a while to get him ready and the Doctor was half asleep again by the time Jack even started the water for the bath. He made sure that it was just hot to the Doctor, which still felt cool to him. Removing the towel he carried the Doctor to the water and laid him in it. The Doctor sighed as Jack lowered him in, making sure to keep his leg and arm propped up on the sides.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked.

"Nice," he moans happily. Jack picks up the cloth and starting at the Doctor's neck he began to wash his body. The Doctor relaxed more under Jack's touch. He yelped slightly though when Jack brushed his bare hand over his groin. Opening his eyes wide, he stared at the innocent look on Jack's face as Jack used the cloth to clean him.

"What," Jack asked innocently as the Doctor glared at him. After his bath, Jack helped him to shave, being careful of his sideburns. He held up a mirror for the Doctor to inspect himself.

"My hair is too short," The Doctor complained.

"It is growing back. We had no choice but to shave your head though when you got here." Jack ran his fingers through his hair and the Doctor could see that Jack was right and it was getting longer again. Jack helped the Doctor to dress before carrying him up to his bedroom in the hub. The entire time he helped the Doctor to get settled, the Doctor babbled about how Jack could fix the TARDIS. His words were getting more and more slurred though and a few times he slipped into Gallifreyan. Jack listened though as he tucked the blankets around the Doctor and reattached his IV. Once he was sure the Doctor was comfortable and asleep he headed to the TARDIS.

-DW-

"No Master please," He screamed as he tried to get away from the man leering down at him. He crawled naked, across the floor and gasped as he was kicked in the stomach knocking the air our of his lungs. Gagging he choked as his head was forced back and fingers were pressed against his temples.

"Let me in Theta," the Master hissed. He tried to fight him but every time the Master tried to force his way into his mind, his resistance grew less. One of these times the Master was going to succeed and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He flailed, lashing out at the Master his foot catching him in the groin. The Master groaned. "You're going to pay for that."

He tried to protect himself as he was hit and kicked. He was forced to lay on his back and the Master sat down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Leaning over him he looked into those mad eyes as once again fingers were pressed to his temples.

The Doctor woke with a start, panic filled him as he felt something nudging against his telepathic centers of his mind. He pushed it away and put his wall higher as he took a deep breath. He fell back onto the pillows again breathing hard as he remembered where he was. He was safe in the hub. Cautiously he opened his mind a little. The TARDIS hummed at him. Quickly he threw down all his defenses from her as she rushed into his mind, humming happily.

*Oh I've missed you,* he told her happily as he felt her embrace his mind. *I know but I've been hurt.* He felt her try to pull back and he held on to the connection. *Don't leave me again.* The connection grew stronger once more. He lay their basking in the feeling of her connection. He didn't realize how empty his mind had felt until he couldn't feel her anymore. She was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind completely when the rest of the Time Lords vanished. She had embraced and protected his mind from the sudden emptiness. She had helped him again when he had been captured the last time. Without her he would have been lost long ago and he wasn't ready to lose his oldest and dearest friend. It was awhile later he heard his door open. Opening his eyes he smiled as Jack peeked into the room.

"I have a surprise for you," Jack informed him as he entered.

"I know, thank you Jack." The Doctor grinned and then tapped his temple when Jack looked confused. "She all ready came to greet me. We have been together long enough that she recognizes my mind as soon as we are close."

"Well she still needs a lot of work and I don't think she wants me to do it. She shocked me several times." Jack complained.

"That's because she wants you to get me something to eat." The Doctor admitted. "She thinks I lost to much weight and she is going to fix that."

"I couldn't agree more." Jack laughed as he went to collect food for the Doctor. With the TARDIS back and on their side, the Doctor would be a healthy weight in no time.


	17. Chapter 17

That night he was lulled to sleep by the comforting song of the TARDIS. She took him deeper then an ordinary sleep though as she pushed past the simple defenses of his mind. His defenses had been weakened for a while now and it was something he should have realized, yet with his weakened state and no one to communicate with telepathically, they had remained that way. He opened his eyes in his mind, to find himself standing in a large room. All around him walls were cracked and in various stages of falling down. Brushing his hand over one of the walls caused the fragile bricks to turn to dust, letting the higher ones fall to the ground and shatter with the rest.

He was alone in this destroyed room, yet he could hear humming. He began to walk towards it confused of who was there with him. Standing at the far end of the room was a lady wearing a flowing golden dress. She was picking up the pieces of the wall and slowly building it back up again.

"Who are you?" he asked as he approached her with caution. She didn't answer him as she continued to hum and stack the bricks. He grabbed her arm and looked straight into the pure white blazing eyes. Startled he let go and she continued on her work.

"Your mind has been weakened for to long. It is going to take time to heal." She told him in Gallifreyan as she continued to work.

"My mind is just fine," He answered her indignantly.

"The wall has to be rebuilt. I will help you to maintain it until you are strong enough to keep it on your own." She informed him with a sad smile on her face.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I suppose it is hard to recognize me in this form," she smirked. She went back to humming and this time he recognized the tune. It was a song that he had heard many times over the years. It was the song of his TARDIS. She nodded as she saw the understanding in his eyes. Reaching down she went to pick up a brick again and he grabbed another handing it to her as she worked. Together they collected the fallen bricks and rebuilt the walls. The dust remained on the ground and would take longer to clean but the walls had been repaired. Taking his hands in hers he felt her energy flow through him, before his world went dark.

Opening his eyes he found himself once more in his room in the hub. He could still hear the TARDIS humming in his mind and outside of the door he could hear someone walking around. For the first time in a month though, he wasn't afraid of who was out there. He felt more like his old self and he sent a silent thank you to the TARDIS. Carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed he grabbed his walker and connected his bandaged hand to it. Making his way slowly to the door he opened it and stepped out into the brightly lit hub. Ianto and Gwen were both there, laughing as they worked and up in the conference room he could see Jack sitting with Martha and Tom. Curious he started to make his way to the room.

"Would you like a cuppa sir?" Ianto asked as he passed by.

"Please." He nodded his assent as he continued to make his way to the conference room. He was close to it when he heard Martha speak up.

"While I agree he still needs surgery on his hand, I am weary about sedating him for it. We still don't know what caused his hearts to stop last time and I am weary about a similar reaction." She stated firmly.

"Why couldn't we just use a regional anesthesia instead? With mild sedation he could have the surgery finished and be on his way to full use of his hand again in a matter of weeks." Tom asked her sounding slightly annoyed.

"You have seen how he reacts when you are in the room. Do you really think he is just going to lay there and let you operate on his hand without trying to escape. Unless he is fully sedated I don't think continuing the surgery will be an option and fully sedating him isn't an option." Martha argued back.

"Don't I have a say in this?" He asked as he stepped into the room. "I mean it is my hand after all and I like my hand. I'm very attached to my hand."

"Doctor," Jack jumped up and started to make his way over to the Doctor. He held up his hand to stop him though as he finished making his way over to a chair. Jack pulled it out and he sighed as he sat down in it. Ianto appeared in the doorway with the cuppa and placed it in front of him before retreating once more.

"Thank you Ianto," He called out as he watched the man disappear. He picked the tea up and turned to Tom before taking a sip. "What did you have in mind," he asked. Martha and Jack exchanged looks of surprise that he was talking to Tom and not hiding from him like he had done the previous day. Tom cleared his throat and then picked up the x-ray of his shoulder down to his hand.

"We give you injections, here, here and here." Tom drew x's on three spots of the x-rays to indicated where the injections would be given. "That will allow us to numb the nerve signals to your hand without actually sedating you fully. Then I can continue the process of reattaching the ligaments in your hand and connect the special sling I had made to hold your had in place while it heals."

"How much movement will it give me back?" The Doctor wondered.

"I was originally aiming for about %40 and that was optimistic. Though based on your most recent scans we may be able to get as much as %75 of movement back into your hand." Tom informed him.

"All right. As soon as Martha releases me for surgery again, you can finish it. I only have the condition that the surgery be performed in the TARDIS because she can help monitor me." The Doctor agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked him softly as he continued to watch the exchange between Tom and the Doctor. The progress that the Doctor had made over night was amazing. He was no longer the scared Doctor they had gotten to know over the last month but the self confidant one that Jack had fell in love with the first time.

"Yes Jack." He smiled and patted Jack softly on the thigh. "Now if we are done discussing my hand, I would like some breakfast. I am starving."

"Breakfast sounds good," Martha agreed as she watched the Doctor as well. It was good to see that he was feeling better but that wasn't going to stop her from finding out what had changed. She opened her mouth to ask him but he cut her off.

"I'm fine Martha." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't think that answer is going to get you out of an exam later," Martha laughed. "I'm fine is not an acceptable answer anymore. If you don't want to talk to me, talking to Jack is your only other option." He nodded. He didn't know how he could make them understand that the TARDIS had helped him and he would continue to feel stronger as she supported his mind. She was still humming softly to him and he listened to her. The tune was meaningless but it gave him comfort as he waited for Jack to return with his breakfast.

For breakfast Jack made a big bowl of oatmeal with bananas, chocolate chips and cream. He made a stack of toast and brought two jars of marmalade to go with it. One jar he handed to the Doctor with a spoon and then set the other in the middle of the table for everyone to share. Gwen and Ianto joined them to eat. The breakfast was rich and fattening, but the Torchwood employees would run the calories off by the end of the day and the Doctor needed to gain the weight.

The Doctor tried not get annoyed that he was being observed by Martha and Tom as he ate a big bowl of oatmeal, two pieces of toast and half a jar of marmalade. He washed it all down with two cups of tea and half of Jack's coffee. He didn't mind the fact that Jack had set next to him during the meal, absentmindedly rubbing his back on occasion. The rift alarm sounded as the meal was finishing. Gwen and Ianto rushed out the door with Martha in tow. Tom left at the same time to head to work, leaving the Doctor alone in the hub with Jack. If he didn't know better he would think they planned it.

"So what changed?" Jack asked as he cleaned up the bowls and empty cups.

"Yesterday you wouldn't even look at Tom and today you are holding a normal conversation with him."

"The TARDIS," he admitted as he grabbed another piece of toast. He wasn't hungry and instead of eating it, he set it down on the plate and began to break it.

"How so?" Jack wondered. He worried slightly that bringing the TARDIS back online wasn't the best thing for the Doctor after all. He stopped cleaning up the dishes and sat down next to the Doctor, turning his chair slightly so he could look at him.

"Imagine a room where every thing bad that has happened to you is stored. My room was destroyed and everything was leaking out. The TARDIS helped me to rebuild the walls around the room." The Doctor explained it as simply as he could.

"So she made you forget?" Jack asked in concern.

"Not forget no. What the room does is allow me to step aside from the pain and deal with it on my terms. It is how I walked away from the Time War and the Valiant. I still remember everything that happened to me but I can now view it almost from the outside. I will still have nightmares and still have to deal with it, but it won't consume me the way it was before." The Doctor told him. "It will be more like when I showed you my memories."

"And that is better?"

"Yes, I am a Time Lord. Time Lords don't hide when someone comes into the room they don't know. They don't go into panic attacks because they are afraid. Time Lords aren't apes who can't deal with their emotions. I have to continue on, on my own after everyone leaves me and the only thing I have learned is the I will end up on my own." The Doctor snapped. He took a deep breath as the humming in his mind grew louder. Jack picked up the last of the dishes and stormed out of the room.

"Fine then be alone." Jack snipped.

"Jack," the Doctor called out after him. Jack ignored him and continued on his way. The Doctor sighed. Pulling himself to his feet he made his way out of the conference room and towards the kitchen. To get into the kitchen though he had to go up steps. He stared at them for a moment, he could do it, he decided. Unhooking his hand, he rested his elbow on the right railing and grabbed the left. It was awkward but he managed to get onto the first step. Swinging his cast and supporting himself he managed a few more stairs before his arms began to ache. One more step and he was done. He was only about half way up the stairs though. His legs hurt and his body hurt and once again something that should have been easy for him was a daunting task.

"Jack," he called out, hoping that Jack really was in the kitchen and could hear him. "Jack please," he yelled again when Jack failed to appear. He heard Jack swear and then relief filled him as Jack appeared at the top of the stairs. A smirk appeared on Jack's face.

"If you go back down and wait for me Doctor, I won't tell Martha you made it half way up the stairs on your own," Jack informed him. "Though if you decided to continue and make it all the way, Martha will add it to your daily exercises, so it is up to you." Jack started to turn away and he panicked.

"Jack please. I can't hold on," he called up. Jack swore again and then came down to him. Jack scooped him up with ease and started to take him back down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and held on tightly.

"Listen to me Jack," He begged.

"I have work to do and don't feel like being insulted again. I care for you Doctor and I might have said no the last time you asked me to go with you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. If anybody is going to end up alone, it is going to be me." Jack informed him angrily as he dumped him into his wheelchair. "I thought maybe things had changed between us and that maybe for once you wouldn't have to end up alone."

"Jack listen," The Doctor called out again as Jack walked away from him. Jack paused a moment to push a button on his ear piece.

"Go ahead Gwen," Jack said continue to walk once more away from the Doctor. Angry the Doctor made his way back to his room in the hub and slammed the door behind him. Wheeling his chair backward he jammed it next to the door blocking entry. The TARDIS helping his emotions or not, he couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down his face. He tried wiping the tears away, but they kept on coming. This is why he didn't have relationships or let himself get to close to somebody. He always ended up hurt and alone. It was the same for his entire life. From being the lonely child, unwanted by his father and never able to leave up to his brother's standards. Abandoned by Koschei when he had needed him the most. He had clung to so many and lost so much even before he had left Gallifrey. After the Time War he had clung to the childish belief that Rose could be there forever with him as well. In the blink of an eye though, she was gone to. He didn't want to be alone anymore, so why did he keep pushing Jack away?

Making sure the wheels of his chair were locked, he lowered himself carefully to the floor and scooted towards his bookshelf. He ran his hand almost reverently down the books. In normal circumstances they would have never been allowed off of the TARDIS but he needed them and couldn't make it to her whenever he had a question. Reaching up he pulled one of them down and opened it.

*Rassilon created the Time Lords to watch over the rest of the universe. In all ways we should separate ourselves from the greed and lust that rules them. Sex is no longer required for procreation and abstinence will help keep the mind focused on learning and bettering ourselves. It is because of this I believe that all children should be loomed.* The Doctor read. It was part of a speech given before the council of why they should look down on children who were born naturally. It was the reason why he had always been used as an example whenever he failed a test or misspoke in class. His own son had escaped that fate by his parents claiming he was loomed. Thankfully his son never had his energy problems or Koschei's madness so others believed the lie.

*Marriage for love is beneath us. While I believe marriage is important for raising children, couples should be paired based on their genes.* He closed the book without reading the rest and put it back on the shelf. Arranged marriages had become more popular on Gallifrey for awhile, but most couples did still tend to marry for love. His own marriage had been arranged and throughout it, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he married for love instead. Would he have stayed on Gallifrey and been happy working at the academy. He doubted it, he still loved the stars and he was sure that nothing would stop him from seeing them.

He wanted to see the stars again, not just at night in the sky, but from space as he looked out of his TARDIS. He wanted to run on a new planet, and try new foods and wear the wrong outfit. He didn't want to do it alone though. Jack wasn't going to travel with him again. Tears filled his eyes again as his mind turned back to Jack. Cursing himself, he grabbed another book.

-DW-

When it was determined that the artifact that had came through the rift was little more then a kitchen utensil, Martha made her way back to the hub. Gwen and Ianto carried on searching, just in case they had missed something, but they agreed three people were not needed to look. Martha was eager to get back and check on the Doctor. He was going to need a top up of pain killers soon, since he wasn't on the IV. Also she needed to do her daily examine and cleaning.

"He is all ready back in his bed?" Martha asked in concern as she entered the hub to find Jack working alone at the rift computer.

"He wore himself out walking," Jack said simply, not elaborating on the fact the Doctor had tried to climb the stairs. He also didn't mention the argument they had. Martha retreated into the medical room for a minute to get his pain killers and also supplies to change and clean the bandages on his hand.

Martha knocked softly on his door, in case he had fallen asleep. "Doctor can I come in?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice low to. Her reply was the sound of the sonic locking the door. "Doctor while I understand you want to be alone, can you please unlock the door in case we need to help you?" She jumped when the sound of something thudded loudly against the door.

"What happened" She asked turning on Jack and crossing her arms.

"He is a bloody fool who thinks we are going to leave him. If he ends up alone after this, it is his own damn fault," Jack yelled and the Doctor made no indication that he had heard him. "After everything I have done for him and how much I have shown I care for him over this last month, he still thinks I am going to leave him."

"It is going to take more then a month to change his way of thinking Jack," Martha shook her head slightly. "After everything he has gone through, do you really think he won't expect you to leave."

"I guess not," Jack sighed as he sat down hard in the chair.

"He is use to pushing people away. He did it to me from the moment I walked onto the TARDIS until the moment I left him. It is the way he is and if you want to be part of his life you are going to have to work to change that. Only you Jack can decide if he is worth it." Martha told him. She had had a lot of time to think about it herself. In the end, even though she had fallen for the Doctor, she had turned to Tom. She turned back to the Doctor's door and knocked softly again.

"I have your pain killers and you need to wash up, especially with all the walking you have done today. I can help you today if you prefer." Martha called through the door.

"I will do it," Jack spoke up, knowing Martha was right. If he wanted the Doctor he was going to have to fight to keep him. It wasn't the first time he had been pushed away by the Doctor and it wouldn't be the last time. He walked over to the door with Martha. "Sweetheart open up please. I still don't understand why you think I am going to leave you alone. You may make me angry sometimes, but I still want to see the stars with you."

"You left me," The Doctor called out.

"I did, because you hurt me. It was wrong and I am sorry. We should have talked about it, rather then me storming off." Jack agreed. "Now open up so we can." He was about to give up when the sound of the sonic unlocking the door filled the air. He pushed on the door and found it blocked still. "What's in front of the door?"

"My chair."

"Are you still in it?" Jack wondered hoping the Doctor could just move it.

"No." Jack swore and then pushed on the door, forcing the chair to move. It jammed and he swore again. He had opened the door enough that he could see the Doctor sitting on the floor watching with an amused look on his face. He scooted closer to the chair and Jack pulled the door closed again and waited. "It's clear."

"Thank you," Jack called back as he opened the door fully. The Doctor was still sitting in the chair and he looked at them wearily as they entered his room.

"I am not going to examine you at this moment. I just have your pain killers for now. After your sponge bath, I want you in the medical room or I am going to come in here and give you a complete physical." Martha threatened.

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor saluted. Martha made a face at him as she injected the pain killers into his arm. He watched her until she left closing the door behind her before turning his attention to Jack. Jack all ready had the bowl filled with water and towels laid out.

"Let's get this over with," Jack stated as he stepped forward to undo the Doctor's shirt.

"I didn't mean I wanted to be alone Jack. I am tired of being alone. Yet I always seem to end up that way." The Doctor said placing his hand on Jack's to stop him. He didn't meet Jack's eyes as he spoke. "I am still going to be here until I am healed, then maybe you can travel with me again, if you want to." Jack kissed him on the head and he dared to look up. Jack was smiling at him and kissed him softly on the lips this time. He kissed him softly back, closing his eyes for just a moment. He tried not to pull back when he felt something hard press into his thigh. His eyes shot open again and he broke the kiss swallowing hard. His hand shaking he reached towards Jack's groin but this time it was Jack who stopped him.

"Not yet Doctor," Jack smiled. "When you are ready." He watched as Jack once again began to undo his night shirt. He wasn't afraid of Jack's motives as he was stripped of his clothes laying naked and exposed on the bed. He trusted Jack to help him bathe and that was all Jack did. It was something he had did many times over the last month, but somehow this time felt different. He moved his hand softly across Jack's cheek. Jack didn't stop him from touching him this time but leaned down to kiss him. He didn't think about it as he kissed Jack back, opening his mouth to allow Jack to deepen the kiss.

"We can take this as slow as you want," Jack whispered in his ear. He bit his lower lip and nodded. Jack moved the towels aside and laid down on the bed next to him. Kissing Jack once more, he wrapped his arms tightly around him to hold him in place.

"Just hold me Jack." He whispered back.

"I can do that." Jack swung his leg over the Doctor's, being careful of the cast and pinned him in place. He snuggled closer to Jack as he Jack wrapped his own arms around his body. He buried his head in the crook of Jack's neck and breathed in his scent. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly loved.

-DW-  
After his pain killers, bath and cuddle, the Doctor felt a lot better. Not that he would admit the cuddling helped. He was a touch telepath though and being able to lay calmly with Jack, helped to sooth him in ways that just talking couldn't. Still the warmth of Jack was nice and he sighed with happiness as Jack rubbed his back gently. His back was still a mess of raised scars from the whip but it was healing. Martha had removed the stitches almost two weeks ago as he held Jack's hand tightly. She had offered to sedate him but he was tired of sleeping, the coma just enforced that feeling. Still it was nice to be able to have his back rubbed again.

"Jack," he moaned slightly and shivered as Jack's hand dipped just a little to low.

"Hmm," Jack responded as he dipped his hand a little lower to squeeze the Doctor's buttocks, pressing the tip of his finger against the Doctor's anus and make him arch. The Doctor groaned as he pressed against Jack and Jack was happy to feel that the Doctor was slightly hard. Jack pressed his finger a little further in and left it there as the Doctor continued to press against him. 

"I'm not good at relationships." The Doctor admitted, moaning as Jack's finger moved deeper. It felt strange after not having been touched there for so long but it wasn't unpleasant. 

"No." Jack sounded genuinely surprised and the Doctor thought about smacking him for half a second before he laughed. The laugh quickly turned to a moan again as Jack found his prostate.

"It's true. My last one was before the war. The war changed everything." The Doctor said quietly. "I had to become something I didn't want to be. Then my people were gone and I was so alone Jack."

"What about Rose," Jack asked slightly surprised. He removed his finger and wiped it on the bed before skimming his fingers along the Doctor's back again. 

"Rose was a child. We had fun but I never took it that far with her. I thought about it, but in the end I couldn't do it. Then she was gone."

"If she was able to come back, would you take her back?" Jack wondered. The Doctor looked up at Jack.

"I have you." Jack pressed his lips firmly to the Doctor's. He kissed him deeply and passionately until he had to break the kiss for air.

"I love you," Jack responded before kissing him again. He knew the Doctor couldn't say the words. But I have you sounded close enough to Jack's ears and the passion in those brown eyes. He held back from taking the Doctor right then and there. He could wait, he had to wait if he wanted to keep the Doctor. Instead he concentrated on kissing the man and letting him know how much he loved him, not only with his words but by being able to hold himself back. He reached down and adjusted himself as his trousers became to tight and was pleased to feel the Doctor was just as hard. He took the Doctor in his hand and while kissing him stroked him gently. He moved his finger back to the Doctor's bum and the Doctor pressed back against it, allowing him to enter him again. With one hand on the Doctor's member and the other with a finger on his prostate, he soon had the Doctor crying out his name and brought him to a quick release. The Doctor gasped out his pleasure into Jack's mouth as he came all over his stomach.

"I could get use to that," the Doctor groaned happily. Jack grabbed a cloth and wiped the Doctor's stomach off before pulling the Doctor close again.

"We should do it more often then," Jack whispered and the Doctor nodded against him. He lay there happily for awhile before he realized almost an hour had passed. It was with reluctance that he let Jack go and rolled away to get dressed. He had taken long enough to get ready and he didn't want to test Martha's threat. He was able to dress himself now but Jack still helped him with the buttons on his shirt and the clasp on his belt.

"Let me grab your walker," Jack stated when he started to stand. The walker was at the bottom of the stairs where he had left it before their argument. He made a face though, he didn't feel like using the bloody thing.

"Just help me to walk." The Doctor said, holding out his arms. Jack hesitated a moment before helping he Doctor get to his feet. Supporting him they made their way slowly to the medical room. Their were stairs leading down to the bed and the Doctor let go of Jack to once again make his way slowly down the stairs on his own. Jack stood in front of him, ready to catch him if he stumbled and Martha walked to the bottom of the stairs to observe his progress.

"Good job," She cheered happily as she watched. He was supporting himself with his arms and moving his good leg to the next stair before following through with the cast. He didn't answer as he concentrated on his movements and not falling. He was about half way again when his arms started to shake and Jack grabbed for him. Jack caught him as his right arm slipped and he let out a small cry.

"Easy now. You're all right," Jack reassured him as he lifted him up and held him tightly. He caught his breath as Jack carried him the rest of the way and set him down on the examine table.

"That's all right, you will get better with practice," Martha smiled. "I am proud that you made it halfway though. That is better then I excepted."

"That wasn't my first time. I made it half way this morning to." He admitted, knowing she was going to make him try the stairs more often, but not to upset about it.

"That is why you were worn out?" Martha asked and he nodded. "I am happy you told me then. I was worried about how tired you were." Martha ran through his exam of his mouth, ears, heart and lungs. She changed the bandage on his wrist and he could see the fresh incisions that Tom had made on his hand. He was going to have more scars from it, but Tom had kept the incisions as small as possible.

"When are we going to finish the surgery on my hand?" He asked Martha.

"I will be at least another week. You need to recover more and Tom needs another open day from the hospital." Martha answered.

"When will be the next one on my leg?"

"I actually wanted to discuss that with you. I think it would be better if we could wait until you are recovered before we remove the bolts from your leg. I know it will be a problem if you regenerate but.."

"I could fall down the stairs and regenerate tonight or I could be in this body until it is old and gives out. I never know when I am going to regenerate and I want the bolts out as soon as possible so when I do regenerate I don't end up with another broken leg." He demanded. "I know the bolts can come out soon, so why can't we do the second surgery on my hand and remove the bolts at the same time?"

"Because we are only doing a regional anesthetic for the next surgery on your hand." Martha informed him. "I still don't know what happened during your last surgery and why you had a negative reaction to the anesthetic. I would prefer to wait until you are stronger before we try to fully sedate you again."

"That sounds fair," Jack spoke up.

"I guess," the Doctor sighed. He just wanted to get back on his feet without the walker and not have to wait longer to heal from yet another surgery. Still Martha was right it was better to wait. If he had another reaction to the anesthetic he could be joining Susan to see the stars instead of Jack.

-DW-

The Doctor spent a lot of his free time over the next week down in the medi-bay on the TARDIS. Jack tried to keep him company and make sure that he didn't work to much but with him now able to move around easier on his own, it was harder to stop him. His leg was almost healed and Martha determined that he would be able to have the cast removed soon. He was going to have to go to a brace and Jack was all ready trying to figure out a way to make him leave it on.

The day before the operation on his hand, Martha showed Tom down to the TARDIS so he could see where he would be working. They set up the room the operation was going to be performed in, much to the Doctor's dismay. He was unhappy about Tom being on his TARDIS but he wanted the use of his hand back. The morning of his surgery he was given a mild sedative to help him relax before being taken into the room.

"I don't want him here," The Doctor whined as Tom came into the room. "Can't you perform the surgery Martha?"

"You know I can't. Tom is the expert and he all ready has planned out the surgery. I promise that you are in good hands." Martha tried to reassure him. She put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"Away from him. I don't like him, there is something wrong about him." The Doctor informed her, eyeing Tom warily.

"Go get Jack. I know it is unorthodox but Jack will keep him calm so we don't have to sedate him," Martha told Tom. Tom left the room and came back not even a few minutes later with Jack. Jack had migrated to the control room for the Doctor's surgery, afraid something would go wrong again. His heart had stopped at the site of Tom rushing out, but he laughed as he was told the Doctor was being stubborn. He followed Tom back into the sterile room after pulling on a covering for his clothes.

"Can't behave for five minutes?" He asked the Doctor as he sat down and took his hand. The Doctor turned to look at Jack, relief covering his face.

"I don't like Tom," the Doctor advised Jack. "I don't want him to touch my TARDIS."

"He isn't touching your TARDIS. He will behave and only fix your hand. Won't you Tom?" Jack spoke louder to make sure he had Tom's attention as well.

"I am going to be to focused on fixing your hand to mess with the TARDIS," Tom replied.

"There see, you are the focus of everyone's attention just like you like to be." Jack smiled. With the Doctor more relaxed Martha stepped forward with the anesthetic. The Doctor groaned and tried to slap at her as she injected it but Jack held his hand in place, whispering reassuringly to him.

"Easy now, all done." Martha cooed as she waited for it to kick in so they could begin the surgery.

"Now Doctor you need to let us know if anything hurts," Tom spoke up as he moved the Doctor hand to where he needed it. "Martha is going to be monitoring you, but you need to tell us if you start to feel anything."

"Not telling you anything," the Doctor yawned.

"It's all right to go to sleep to Doctor," Martha reassured him as Tom tested whether or not he could feel anything.

"Not my bed," The Doctor complained. When it was determined the Doctor was ready he began to work while Martha assisted and Jack continued to distract the Doctor.

"No it isn't your bed, but I will take you to your bed once it is all right." Jack was hoping with the Doctor being more open with a relationship that they would be able to share a bed eventually. Last night had determined that was going to have to wait. Jack had been sound asleep when the Doctor had made his way down into Jack's room after having nightmares that woke him up. Jack had moved over to allow the Doctor to lay down but the Doctor quickly decided that he didn't like Jack's bed. He complained about how uncomfortable it was until Jack carried him back to his own bed and laid down there with him. The Doctor's bed was too small though to comfortably sleep both of them for long periods. A new mattress and blankets for his own bed would fix the issue, but not high on Jack's priority list.

"Now?" The Doctor asked as his eyes drifted closed and he forced them open once more.

"As soon as possible," Jack promised and the Doctor's eyes closed again. Tom finished the surgery and placed the sling on the Doctor's hand. The sling held the Doctor's fingers slightly bent but gave his hand the best possible angle for healing at the same time. He would be in the sling for at least another two to three weeks before they released movement back into his hand. Martha at that time was going to determine once more how much use of his hand the Doctor had lost. The last test had determined that while he had feeling in his hand it was minimal and almost non existent in his small finger.

"Sweetheart," Jack cooed as Tom did the final check of his work. "Time to wake up again." During the surgery they had checked on him often and though he was technically asleep, he was easily roused whenever they called his name or spoke directly to him. Each time had resulted in a crankier Time Lord and the last time he had referred to all of them as apes.

"Jack, I'm sleeping," The Doctor complained and tried to roll over but Jack was ready for him from the last time. With a hand on the Doctor's chest, he easily stopped the Doctor from moving.

"If you want to continue to sleep here you can, but I am sure your bed would be more comfortable." Jack started to stand and the Doctor's eyes followed him. Martha laid the Doctor's hand on his stomach as Jack picked him up and took him to his room. Since it was set up as an extension of the hub's medical room, Martha had no problem using it as the Doctor's recovery room. Jack laid the Doctor on his bed and tucked him in, kissing him softly on the forehead. The Doctor was quickly out again and Martha adjusted his hand once more to make sure it was where he wouldn't roll on it by accident.

"With the regional anesthetic we can just wait for it to wear off so he should have an easier time once he is ready to wake up from it." Martha informed Jack. "His hand is bruised and going to be sore from the operation at the moment, but as you heard, Tom is convinced he will be able to use it again once it heals."

"How long until we know for sure?" Jack asked.

"After the bandages come off, we are going to do a sensations test, reflex test and a few others to determine how much feeling he has in his hand. He won't regain use of it again over night but he will use it again." Martha stated firmly. The men had almost taken the Doctor's life from him and he was only a few surgeries away from having it back.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor awoke to a sharp pain in his hand that started in his palm and seemed to stretch out along all of his fingers. He tried to move them to relieve the pain but they were held firmly in place by the sling that Tom had made. As his brain caught up he realized that the pain was in his right hand and it was more feeling then he had in months in that hand. Part of him rejoiced at the fact he could feel more again as the other part worried that the pain was a permanent thing. Even though he was happy to feel it, he wanted it gone. He opened his eyes to find that he was in his room and Jack like normal was sitting near by.

"Did Martha leave pain killers?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"No, but I will call her if you are in pain." Jack informed him and he nodded slightly.

"Please, my hand really hurts." He whined slightly. He knew he was whining but he didn't care, he just wanted the pain to go away so he could go back to sleep.

"I am sorry you are in pain, but that is also a good thing right?" Jack asked as he headed to the door.

"I hope so." The Doctor answered as he concentrated on not crying out. Jack left and came back quickly with Martha. Martha had a syringe two syringes in her hand and she set one of them down. Pulling the cap off of the first one she flicked it to make sure the air was out.

"I am only going to give you a half dose to start with and we will go from there to make sure you are pain free." Martha informed him. She injected half of the syringe into the cannula and they waited for it to work. When the Doctor was still in discomfort she gave him another partial dose and that seemed to work. "So about 75% of a full dose, that's not to bad considering you just had surgery. That also gives us room if you start to hurt again."

"What is the second syringe for?" The Doctor asked, eyeing it wearily. The needle on the syringe was larger then the one Martha had used for the pain medication.

"This one is a strong antibiotic that I want to get into your system. Your hand is showing signs of infection and I want to stop it before it has time to take hold." Martha informed him. "So if I could just have you roll up on your side, facing Jack, we can get this out of the way."

The Doctor did as he was told. Even though he knew what was coming he still glared at her as he felt the pinprick of the needle.

"I'll kiss it and make it all better." Jack teased him slightly and the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. The medicine Martha injected stung slightly and he stayed on his side not wanting to roll onto his back again. Martha tucked his blanket in around him and then put a pillow between his leg and the cast to make him more comfortable.

"Just a few more test and then you can try to get more sleep Doctor," Martha said as she checked his vitals. Happy that he was recovering well, she finally left the room. As soon as she was gone, Jack lifted the blanket and kissed the Doctor right by were he received the injection. The look on the Doctor's face made Jack laugh so hard he thought he was going to wet himself and had to rush out of the room. When he returned the Doctor had curled around his pillow and was staring at him with sleep filled eyes again.

"What am I going to do with you Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know but I can think of quite a few things that I want to do to you." Jack informed him and the Doctor blushed. "Do you want me to lay down with you?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded rather then moving so he could use Jack as a pillow, he instead moved forward so Jack could lay behind him. Jack stretched out and used one arm to pull the Doctor against his chest, while the other he leaned up on.

"Doctor?" Jack asked quietly.

"hmmm," The Doctor answered more asleep then awake.

"We still haven't gone to see the stairs on the hill. I was thinking next week, I could take you out there. There is suppose to be a meteor shower and we might be able to see it." Jack whispered.

"I'd like that," the Doctor answered as he turned slightly to kiss Jack softly on the lips. "You promised me chips."

"I did didn't I?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. "You will have your chips then and who knows maybe I can make you see a few stars of your own." Jack flirted. The Doctor didn't answer but Jack knew he had heard but the soft shudder that went through his body. Jack pulled the Doctor closer to him cuddling him tightly as the Doctor drifted off back to sleep.

-DW-

The Doctor lay still as Martha and Tom removed his cast from his leg. His hand gripped the edge of the bed wishing that Jack was there but Jack had been called out last minute due to weevils. He was 900 years old and he wasn't going to postpone having his cast removed just because he didn't have a hand to hold. Still he wished Jack was there. The air hit his skin and the itch was the worse he had ever felt, he was sure of it. He reached down to scratch it and Martha slapped his hand away gently. 

"It itches," He complained as he tried to scratch it again. 

"I know, just give me a moment. I have a nice soothing cream that will help." Martha informed him. He felt the cloth as she gently washed his leg for the first time since the cast was put on. He knew his leg had to stink but Martha didn't comment on it as she finished cleaning his leg. He groaned with relief as she applied the salve to his leg and the itchiness calmed down with it. "There now isn't that better?"

"Much," he agreed, though he was still tempted to scratch it. 

"Now I am going to put this brace on your leg and I want you to actually use the brace until your leg is completely healed. If I see you without it or taking it off, I won't hesitate to glue it to your leg to make you keep it on." Martha threatened. She helped him to fit the brace and though he didn't like it, it was better then the cast. He gripped her hand as he stood on his leg, expecting it to hurt. Sure he had been hobbling around in the cast for a week now when Martha wasn't looking, but now he could stand. He took a few tentative steps before making his way to the stairs. The walking brace was lighter then the cast but still gave him the support he needed to move. He was almost to the stairs when Martha called out to him. 

"Oi," Martha laughed. "Get back here." 

"We're not done," he pouted, knowing full well they had to check his hand before she would release him. He then had a few hours to get ready before Jack and him were set to go on their date. He was more nervous about the date then he had been about getting the cast removed. He knew that Jack planned on sleeping with him tonight and though he wanted to, he didn't know if he was ready. He took a deep breath and pushed the thought from his mind as he made his way back to the bed. 

-DW-

Martha helped the Doctor was up and dress for a change that night. Jack had come back to the hub covered in dirt and blood, that the Doctor hoped was the weevils and not just Jacks. Even though he knew Jack would always come back to him, it still hurt him to know that Jack had died. He stayed well away from Jack, as Jack stormed across the hub grumbling to himself and slammed the door to his office. The sun was beginning to set and Jack still didn't appear again. The Doctor tried not to be disappointed that their date was apparently called off but he couldn't help it, he was looking forward to seeing the meteor shower. He made his way to Jack's office and knocked softly on the door. 

"What," Jack snipped through the door. 

"Nothing," The Doctor mumbled as he hurried away and down to his TARDIS. Martha watched him go, the hurt clearly showing in his eyes even though his face was expressionless. Shaking her head she went to Jack's office and opened the door without knocking. Jack had a bottle of whiskey open and was still covered in blood as he sat behind his desk. On the desk was an artifact and paper work that would need to be retyped up due to the dirt that now covered them. 

"Go away Martha," Jack growled as Martha closed the door behind her, showing she had no intent of listening to him. "That was an order." 

"It is a good thing I don't actually work for you then isn't it." Martha sat down at Jack's desk as she looked at him intently. The bottle of whiskey hadn't been opened that long ago and Jack was only nursing the cup he had now. "Do you plan to sit in here all night and sulk?"

"What business is it of yours if I do?" Jack hissed glaring at Martha. 

"None, except for the fact that there is a disappointed Time Lord who had been eagerly waiting your return." Martha informed Jack. 

"He will be fine for a night without me. I just want to be alone tonight Martha. Surely he can understand that." Jack sighed as he lifted the cup to his mouth again.

"So do you want me to take him to see the Meteor shower instead?" Martha asked. 

"Shit." Jack sat the cup back down. He had completely forgotten about their date. "That's tonight isn't it?" He asked and Martha nodded. "Let me shower and get cleaned up. Can you place an order for fish and chips so I can swing by and pick them up on the way to the hill?" Jack asked as he stood. 

"Are you all right to drive?" Martha wondered as she eyed the whiskey.

"It takes a lot more then a few sips of whiskey to get me drunk. Ever since I became immortal I burn the stuff off quicker then I can drink it." Jack explained. He hurried down to his room, stripping quickly and stepping into the shower. He really didn't feel like going out again after today. Today he had died three times trying to get a child away from one of the weevil dens. The child had been scratched badly and now was in the hospital. The child's father hadn't been so lucky though. The image was burned into his mind and even though whiskey didn't get him drunk easily, he sure as hell wanted to try. Stepping out of the shower he dressed in his normal clothes complete with his long gray coat before heading out to find the Doctor. 

"Chips are on order and he is down in the TARDIS," Martha informed Jack. Jack hurried down the stairs and through the TARDIS doors. He expected to find the Doctor working under the console but there was no sign of him in the control room. As he walked further in the TARDIS hummed angrily at him and he felt a shock go up his arm. 

"I know, I am sorry. If you just tell me where to find him, I can cheer him up." Jack flirted slightly and received a shock in reply. He shock his hand out and went to find the Doctor on his own. He was surprised when he walked past the Doctor's room and found the door open a crack. The Doctor was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with his sonic in his hand. Looking up Jack could see the image of stars. 

"Ready to go?" Jack asked him cheerfully and the Doctor looked at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I just had a hard day Doctor. I still want to take you to see the meteor shower though. It isn't quiet dark enough to see it yet, but by the time we get out there we should be able to see it clearly."

"Are you sure you want to go still," The Doctor wondered as he looked at Jack. 

"I had a hard day Doctor and really just want to crawl into bed and be alone for awhile," Jack admitted and the Doctor's face fell. "But I promised you a night under the stars and I am not breaking that promise to you. Now come on, get up out of bed, we have a meteor shower to see. The excitement was back in the Doctor's eyes as he stood. The stars disappeared and the lights in the room came back on. Together they left the hub and Jack stopped off to get the chips before driving them out to the hill. Even though they were suppose to eat on the hill together, the Doctor snacked on the chips on the drive out. Jack grabbed a few and ate as he drove and by the time they reached the hill, the food was gone. 

The sky twinkled with stars and Jack grabbed a blanket before leading the Doctor up the hill. He laid the blanket out on a flat spot, laying down on it. The Doctor laid down next to him on his back. He folded his hands across his stomach as he stared up at the sky. They watched the stars long into the night before finally making their way back to the hub. The Doctor's hearts beat with anticipation as Jack followed him into his room closing the door behind them. He helped the Doctor to undress and then helped him to lay down rather then into a pair of pajamas. 

The Doctor felt the bed shift and Jack climbed into the bed next to him. He could feel Jack's warm bare skin against his and his breathing grew faster. He laid on his back as Jack snuggled closer to him and just held him for a while. After Jack leaned over and kissed the Doctor softly on the cheek. The Doctor smiled at him as Jack's hand gently caressed the other. Jack leaned in and kissed the Doctor. The kiss he received back was hesitant and Jack paused. 

"Easy now. I've got you," he whispered as he ran his hand down the Doctor's side. 

"I know," the Doctor responded softly. Jack took things as slow as he could. He ran his hand down the Doctor's chest and took the Doctor's member in his hand, causing the man to arch. The Doctor whimpered as Jack began to move his hand up and down the Doctor's length. With the Doctor distracted he lubed up his finger and pressed it to the Doctor's hole. The Doctor cried out and pre-cum trickled down as Jack pushed deeper into him. He found the Doctor's prostate and stimulated it for a moment before pulling his finger out again. The brown eyes watched him hesitantly as he slicked his cock up and then knelt over the Doctor's body. 

Jack removed his hand from the Doctor's member before helping him to arch his back up slightly to expose his hole more. Jack leaned down and kissed the Doctor as he slowly pushed himself inside. The Doctor cried out into Jack's mouth. The burning wasn't as bad as he expected but Jack was moving so slow. He pushed his ass a little higher to allow Jack in deeper and he finally felt Jack's groin press against his bottom meaning Jack was all the way in. Jack kissed him for a moment as he held himself in place, before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing all the way in again. 

He kept the movements slow as he brushed against the Doctor's prostate every time. Jack kept his movements slow, memorizing every sound the Doctor made and the look in the Doctor's eyes as their bodies moved as one. The Doctor's cock was hard and dark red as Jack moved inside him. Jack moved one hand in between their bodies and ran his hand along the   
Doctor's shaft. The Doctor cried out and came all over his stomach. Jack followed him moments later cumming deep in the Doctor's passage. After bringing them both to release he rolled them, still inside of the man he loved, holding him close. 

"I love you," Jack cooed to him.

"Me too Jack," the Doctor responded. He tilted his head to kiss Jack again before settling down in his arms. He moaned as once again Jack began to move. The Doctor looked at him questioningly.

"Fifty first century human," Jack replied to the unasked question. The Doctor grabbed Jack's hands and angled his back slightly to allow Jack to push in deeper. His hole was all ready sore from the first time and he knew that in the morning he would have trouble sitting but at the moment that didn't matter.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor awoke feeling safe in Jack's arms, his body was sore and sticky though feeling though. He wanted nothing more then a shower and a nice hot cuppa. Jack was still sound asleep though, snoring softly and he wasn't going to ask Martha to help him shower this morning. It was embarrassing enough having her help him some days. He nuzzled his face against Jack's chest and Jack's grip tightened slightly for a moment. Even though he couldn't say it, he realized that he did love Jack.

He remembered everything that had happened to him over the last few years, including waking up scared in the hub, hoping that he was safe. He had wanted a hand to hold and Martha had been that hand at first, but Jack had been so much more. Jack had supported him and held him for hours on end while his body recovered. While Martha had worked on healing his body, Jack healed his spirit and his mind. He knew Jack was encouraged to talk to him by Martha but Jack had taken it upon himself to be there for him. Jack had been rough when he needed it and gentle too. Sure they had fought, but every couple fought. He snickered at slightly at the last thought. He had been thinking it for awhile but now it felt real. Reaching up, he gently caressed the side of Jack's face with his hand. Jack grunted and started to turn his head away.

"Jack, you need to wake up now," He said softly. Jack opened his eyes a crack and moaned closing them again.

"Five more minutes," Jack complained.

"Please Jack I want to get up." He tried to sit up but Jack continued to hold on to him. He felt Jack's morning hardness against his stomach and he blushed slightly. He squirmed harder trying to get out of Jack's arms and Jack moaned as his erection was pressed against the Doctor's stomach. 

"Fine," Jack sighed and kissed him on the head before releasing him. The Doctor sat up, stretching his sore muscles. Jack rubbed his back gently and he felt Jack kiss his shoulder and his neck. He leaned his head to the side to give Jack better access to his neck. Jack bit it softly and then moved out of bed to grab the Doctor's pajama trousers and clean clothes to change into. He threw the trousers to the Doctor and then pulled his old trousers on. "Shower, coffee and then I have work to finish from yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" The Doctor asked as he struggled to get his trousers on.

"A little girl, she isn't even two yet, wandered into a weevil den." Jack told him.

"They wouldn't have hurt her. Not that young, chances are they would have accepted her as a kit," the Doctor said. Jack came around the bed and helped the Doctor pull his trousers up before sitting on the bed beside him.

"That's exactly what happened. Unfortunately her father went into the den after her and they did see him as a threat. By the time we were called in, it was all ready to late for him. I tried to get her away from them and they ended up scratching her arm the first time, causing her to cry and agitate the other females of the den." Jack leaned into the Doctor, letting the Doctor comfort him for a change.

"How many times did you die?" The way the Doctor asked it, Jack knew there was no point in lying. The Doctor all ready knew he died.

"Three times," Jack admitted. "The first time when they took her back from me. The second time I was trying to distract the so Ianto could sneak up on the den, but they were still angry. We ended up having to kill a few of them. The third time we had the child and Ianto was well ahead of me when they caught up to me. He had to kill another weevil to get the little girl to safety. We managed to get the father's body away too, and made a cover story to what happened. It doesn't matter though that families life is changed by what happened. The mom informed us that the family had been having trouble and they were just trying to have a nice afternoon in the park for a change."

"I'm sorry Jack. The weevils were never meant to be cooped up in the small dens they live in here on earth. The planet they come from has large colonies that span several miles. They ones who live in the colonies are a peaceful species." The Doctor informed him.

"Could have fooled me," Jack snickered coldly.

"The weevils were brought to Earth by the rift. The ones who came through though went insane at the differences between Earth and their own planet. It only took a few generations for them to become the species you see today." The Doctor answered.

"How can you be sure of that? I have done a lot of research into the weevils but I can find no evidence they were brought here by the rift." Jack asked sitting up fully again.

"I've had a lot of free time the last few weeks. The evidence is there it just takes a lot of research to find it. The TARDIS was able to link with your archives as well and using it as well as other sources we traced their arrival." The Doctor told him. "I can show you later if you want."

"I would like that." Jack smiled. He stood and then helped the Doctor to his feet. "First I am going to have my way with you in the shower."

"I'm all ready sore," The Doctor complained halfheartedly as Jack smacked him gently on the behind. He yelped and looked at Jack questioningly. Jack's eyes twinkled with amusement. He rolled his eyes and started towards the door again, hoping the shower would help. Jack followed him to the shower and turned on the water making sure it was warm. The Doctor climbed in with a sigh as the water hit him. It felt good against his sore muscles and he savored the feeling. Jack got in behind him and put a hand on his back, rubbing it as he put pressure on the Doctor's back to bend him over slightly. He had waited a long time to have sex with the Doctor and he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. The Doctor didn't resist as he placed his hands on the wall and spread his legs. Jack could see from this angle that the Doctor's anus was slightly red from last night. He considered not continuing as he ran a finger down the Doctor's crack, settling it on his hole. The Doctor moaned and Jack pressed in slightly. 

"Jack," he yelped. Jack removed his finger and grabbed the soap. Adding it to his finger he slid it in easier this time and found the Doctor's prostate. The Doctor moaned again. Jack quickly lubed himself up and then slid into the clenching body. He grabbed the Doctor's hips and began an unforgiving pace as he let himself go. The Doctor cried out as Jack reached around to grab the Doctor's erection. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke the Doctor in time with his thrust. It wasn't long before the Doctor spilled himself into Jack's hand. The moan he let out as he did, had Jack soon following him over the edge and he once again came deep in the Doctor's body. He pulled out slowly before using his finger to touch the Doctor again. The Doctor felt hot, but Jack was relieved that he hadn't hurt him. He turned the Doctor around, kissing him passionately, before grabbing the soap again to continue their shower. 

-DW-

"Hot?" The Doctor guessed. He was blindfolded and Martha was testing his hand to see what he could feel. He had sounded confidant through most of the test but this last one it was clearly a guess. Martha debated whether or not she should give it to him. She put a question mark then sat down the clipboard.

"You can take the blindfold off now," She informed him as she sat down next to him. He took the blindfold off quickly with his left hand. His right hand was laying on the table next to him and he looked at it as she studied her notes. For the last two hours they had been in the room running test after test on his hand to determine if he was going to be able to use it again. The scars of the previous injuries still showed clearly on his hand and the stitches were dark against his pale skin.

Martha knew he was anxious but she wanted to be sure of the results before she told him. Even after all of the work they had done to save his life and get him moving again in this body, if his hand still didn't work, he would regenerate. It may not be right away but he would do it, because without both hands he couldn't keep up with the TARDIS. Sure Jack would travel with and help him but Jack also had responsibilities to Torchwood.

"Well?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes.

"You scored really well," Martha smiled. "Your ability to heal injuries is amazing. If you were human we would be discussing long term rehabilitation and you may only have about 25% use of your hand. I am happy to say though that the only finger you may not have use of is the small one." His face fell slightly.

"I like my small finger though," he pouted. Though his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He knew that Jack was waiting anxiously in his office for the news and he couldn't wait to tell him that he didn't have to regenerate to get his life back.

"I know you do but of the three sensations test I did on it, you only got one right and I am positive that you guessed." Martha answered back. "Even without that finger though you will be able to get your life back." She picked up bandages to wrap his hand up once more. He no longer needed the special sling so she only wrapped his hand to just below his wrist. He started to stand up but she place a hand on his leg to stop him.

"Now listen to me. Your hand still needs to heal and you still have one more surgery scheduled for it. I don't want you to rush and try to use it or you will end up causing more damage and this time we may not be able to fix it." Martha informed him seriously.

"I'll be good." He promised and she moved her hand to let him stand. He walked as quickly as he could out of the room and she watched him go. Soon he would have the leg brace off and unless he opted to have the next surgery performed early, he would be running. He still wasn't convinced that it was better to wait. If he did wait though he should have his energy levels fixed and maintained by the time they removed the bolts. Then it would only take a few days for him to heal properly rather then the months it was taking now.

He didn't slow down as he rushed up the stairs to Jack's office. He opened the door with out asking and flung himself into Jack's lap, pressing their mouths together. Jack pulled away from him for a moment.

"I'll call you back," Jack told the person he had been on the phone with. He threw the phone aside and grabbed the Doctor's hair, pulling his head back slightly as he explored the Doctor's mouth with his tongue. The Doctor moaned at the attention. Jack didn't stop kissing him until he needed to breathe. Then he pulled back looking the Time Lord in his eyes as he continued to hold his hair. He looked into the Doctor's lust filled eyes as he undid his own zipper. He helped the Doctor to lower his own trousers a little without releasing his hair. He slicked his cock and helped to position the Doctor so as he sat, he took Jack into his body.

"I still won't have use of my little finger," the Doctor groaned as he sank fully onto Jack's lap.

"We expected that though," Jack informed him as he held him in place, not allowing him to move. He kissed the Doctor deeply again. "If you still want to regenerate I will fully support you, but I like this body."

"I like this body too." The Doctor moaned. There was a knock on his office door. The Doctor tried to stand up but Jack continued to hold him in place.

"I'm busy," he growled.

"The Doctor left without his medication," Martha called through the door. "I am taping an envelope to your door and heading home for the night."

"Thank you," The Doctor called out and then yelped as Jack shifted. He glared at Jack as Jack chuckled softly.

"Where were we?" Jack asked as he latched onto the Doctor's mouth again. He kept his hands on the Doctor's hips, allowing the Doctor to ride out his passion. As the Doctor's movements became unsteady, he helped him to move until the Doctor came with a cry and sank fully on his lap again. Jack kissed him softly on the neck as he held the Doctor in place. He waited until the urge to come had almost completely left him before he began to move. He helped the Doctor to hold himself slightly up as he thrust slowly into his body. The Doctor came a second time with a soft whimper of Jack's name. Jack followed him this time allowing their bodies to merge fully once more. 

Later, the Doctor was sitting slumped on the floor, between Jack's legs, with his head rested on Jack's thigh. His eyes were closed and he was just enjoying the warmth of Jack's body. It was as far as he got after their afternoon activities and he really didn't feel like moving any further. He had ended up on the floor when Jack had gone to get his pills and a cuppa to wash them down with. When Jack returned he was a little concerned to see the Doctor hadn't moved but he only chuckled as the Doctor settled between his legs. At the moment though Jack was working again and had one hand clicking the mouse while he used his other to stroke the Doctor's head. The Doctor's hair was long enough now that Jack could actually run his finger's through it.

"Doctor," Jack asked softly, not sure if the Doctor had gone to sleep.

"Hmmm," the Doctor asked sleepily.

"How would someone learn your name?" Jack wondered. He was thinking about the last day the Doctor was in the cell and planning how he was going to get General Ki, even as he looked over rift activity.

"I would have to tell them. The only time I could though is if we had bonded." The Doctor answered.

"She knew your name and I know your name too," Jack informed him quietly. The Doctor opened both eyes and looked at Jack in surprise. "I heard her whisper it when you showed me the memory. I have known it since then but I have respected your wishes not to say it out loud." The Doctor no longer looked interested as he closed his eyes again.

"You would know anyways once we bonded." He told Jack matter of factly. "I don't plan on bonding with anyone else so she may never know my name."

"Then how could she know it and save you?" Jack asked him curious. The Doctor lifted his left hand and waved it around.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey," he mumbled and Jack laughed. He caught the Doctor's hand and kissed his fingers before releasing it again. when he released the Doctor's hand, the Doctor proceeded to wrap it around Jack's leg and hold him. He yawned and rubbed the side of his face against Jack's pants a moment.

"Are you really going to sleep there?" Jack asked.

"I've slept in worse places." The Doctor answered vaguely.

"Well come on, let's head to bed. I am not getting anywhere tonight anyways. I keep running into a block called Bad Wolf?" Jack started to stand but he was pushed back down as the Doctor stood quickly.

"Did you say Bad Wolf?" He asked Jack seriously as he looked into Jack's eyes. Jack saw hope in the Doctor's eyes and wondered what it meant.

"Yes, see here, I am trying to access UNIT but I am getting blocked by Bad Wolf." Jack grunted as the Doctor sat heavily on his lap, as if he forgot Jack was there. He grabbed the mouse from Jack's hand and moved it to the side before typing quickly. "What does the name Bad Wolf mean?"

"I have head it before. Back before I met you the name seemed to follow me. I thought it was a coincidence but it's not. It can't be though, it has to be left over remnants from before. It's not possible the gates to that universe were closed." The Doctor rambled, running his hand through his short hair.

"You're not making sense sweetheart," Jack spoke up.

"I am making perfect sense. You're just not following it." The Doctor argued. "Bad Wolf is what Rose called herself when she took the heart of the TARDIS into herself. With the power she was able to remove the Daleks from space and time and then bring you back to life. I took the power out of her and then regenerated. If Bad Wolf is showing up again it means Rose is returning and that is a bad thing because that also means the walls separating the universes are collapsing again." The Doctor sounded exasperated. He grabbed his sonic and aimed it at the computer. Jack stopped him though by taking the sonic out of his hand.

"You get to be with Rose again. Isn't that a good thing?" Jack asked him. The pure innocent confusion in the Doctor's eyes almost broke Jack's heart. The fact the Doctor could look like that after everything that had happened to him amazed Jack. Jack couldn't stop himself from stroking the Doctor's cheek as he gave him a soft kiss on the lips, for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

"I told you before Jack, I have you. I don't want Rose again. I would love to see and travel with her, but all she would ever be is my companion." The Doctor explained to Jack.

"What about bonding with her?" Jack asked.

"Oh for Rassilon's sake," The Doctor mumbled. He muttered something else to himself in Gallifreyan before leaning up and nuzzling Jack's neck. Jack tilted his head slightly confused, as he did though the Doctor latched onto his neck with his teeth, biting softly as he placed both his hands on Jack's temples. Jack felt the Time Lord asking to enter his mind and he opened it letting him. His mind was immediately flooded with love from the Doctor. Jack closed his eyes as he felt the Doctor embraced him both mentally and physically. The Doctor's mind then retreated and Jack felt the teeth finally release his neck. He grabbed the Doctor, pulling him closed as he pushed their mouths together. He kissed him deeply, wincing a little from the pain in his neck before releasing him again.

"What was that?" Jack wondered as he reached up to wipe his sore neck. The Doctor hadn't broken the skin but Jack was sure he was going to have a bruise. He would have found the idea of the Doctor giving him a mark funny if he wasn't so confused.

"I've initiated a bond between us. It isn't complete but an other telepathic species will be able to sense it. We have to join our minds as one to finish it. We could even have a human wedding if you would like, though on Gallifrey we just had a simple hand tying ceremony," The Doctor explained as he turned back to his work on the computer.

"Did it even occur to you that you should have asked me first?" Jack mumbled as he rubbed his neck again.

"No," The Doctor answered honestly. He stopped working to look at Jack again. He was relieved to see that Jack was smiling playfully at him. He smiled back and then rested his head against Jack's shoulder, kissing the mark he had left. Jack shuddered slightly from the feel. He was still worried about the possibility of Rose returning though. He couldn't stop her from coming back, so for now he was going to spend as much time with the man he loved before he lost him forever. Picking the Doctor up in his arms, he headed down to his bed.

+DW-

The Doctor lay on the dirty floor of the cell. His back was a raw bloody mess and he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. He had swore that he would never cry for them. He would never let them see his weakness or the pain that they caused him. The man with the whip changed that as he wouldn't stop until long after the Doctor's voice had gone hoarse from the screaming. The door to the cell opened once more and he heard the man's footsteps approaching once more. He had barely a half an hour break since his last punishment and he couldn't take another one so soon.

He couldn't tell them though. He would not be responsible for the deaths of an entire race ever again. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the crack of the whip and then felt the stinging pain of it across his back and cutting into his side. He tried to scream but his throat was so sore that all came out was a hoarse whimper. He turned slightly on to his knees as the whip struck again. Panting from the pain in his body, he tried to keep from passing out as he made it on to his stomach. He felt even more vulnerable in this position but it was the best position for what he wanted. Pulling his legs in a little bit he arched his back as the next blow hit. He tensed and then arched a little further. He made his spine as clear as possible for the man.

He had all ready given up hope of ever being rescued. He could feel his body giving out on him and death lingered one step behind him waiting. The sound of the whip cracking filled the room again and he waited for the blow that would remove his pain. The whip never came though and he opened his eye confused as he felt Jack's presence. Jack stood in the door way of the cell. He closed his eye again not able to bare the pity that showed in Jacks.

He felt a gentle hand brush across his check and then warm arms wrap around him. He scrambled onto Jack's lap and buried his face in his chest as sobs wracked his body. He had been so afraid and so alone for so long but Jack was here now and would make everything all right.

"You don't have to come here anymore," Jack whispered softly. He opened his eyes confused as he looked up at Jack. Jack looked as he always did, in his dress shirt with suspenders. He was naked still and could feel Jack's dress pants against his legs. Though Jack was comforting, every part of his body burned with the punishments that he had received. "You can change this Doctor."

*I don't know how,* the Doctor whimpered, sounding more like a frightened child then the nine hundred year old man that he was. Jack pulled him closer and gently stroked his head.

"Close your eyes." He waited for the Doctor to follow his instructions. "What did Gallifrey look like?" Jack wondered his voice still soft. As he asked the smell of fires burning filled the room and smoke leaked in from under the door. Outside people were screaming as they choked. They called for their love ones and for somebody to save them. The Doctor coughed as the smoke reached them, but Jack didn't seem affected by it.

*It's always burning,* the Doctor informed him.

"It wasn't always burning sweetheart. What did it look like before, when you were a child." Jack asked him. The Doctor coughed again and buried his face in Jack's shirt, breathing in Jack's scent. The Doctor started to open his eyes again. "Keep them closed."

*The grass was red,* the Doctor told him finally, his voice slightly muffled.

"And I bet you loved to run across that red grass." Jack guessed and the Doctor nodded against him. "Did your family's home have a lot of grass for you to run on?"

*No, we lived in the console housing. I use to run on Koschei's farm land.* With the thought of the Master, Jack could feel the Doctor tense up in his arms again and the Master's laugh rang through the cell they were sitting in. The Doctor whimpered and tried to cuddle closer to Jack for protection.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, it's just the two of us here. Nothing can hurt you as long as I am here and I am not going anywhere. Now tell me about the land you use to run on." Jack cooed softly as he held on to the shivering Time Lord.

*The land stretched on for acres and ended with the trees,* The Doctor answered as the Master's laugh faded.

"What color were they?" Jack encouraged him trying to keep him focused on the land.

*Silver. In the morning they would catch the rising suns' light and look like the forest was on fire. It scared me as a young child until my mother and I stood beneath its leaves. From below the leaves shined and flickered almost as if they were moving with the rising suns.* The Doctor explained to Jack. He opened his eyes and looked at Jack. He was no longer naked but wearing his brown suit as Jack encouraged him to stand. Jack walked over to the cell of the door and placed his hand against it, offering his other hand to the Doctor. The Doctor was weary but he could still feel Jack's love promising him that it would be all right. He took Jack's hand and Jack opened the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jack tugged gently on his hand and together they stepped through the door.

The Doctor opened his eyes again and he was in Jack's bedroom in the hub. He was sitting on Jack's lap just as he had been in the dream and Jack was stroking his head gently. His hands were grasping Jack's clothes.

"How did you do that?" He asked Jack slightly confused. He had to touch someone's temples to enter their mind, yet his hands were no where near Jack's temples.

"I heard you calling to me, so I reached out to you," Jack explained with a shrug. "I'm not sure how I did it, I just knew I needed to help you."

"You are an impossible thing Jack." The Doctor murmured as he rested his head against Jack's chest again. The Doctor lay against Jack trying to figure out how Jack crossed the barrier into his mind. He had moved off of Jack's lap and was laying against him, being held tightly with one arm as Jack did research on his laptop with the other. Jack didn't need to sleep tonight and the Doctor would have understood if Jack wanted to return to his office. Except Jack seemed content to lay there with him. He didn't deserve Jack. After everything that he did throughout his long life, he deserved to be alone. Not held in the arms of someone who loved him, even after he had hurt that man as well. Jack having the ability to love and forgive him even after being left behind, was a gift that the Doctor would cherish.

He didn't know when he fell back asleep, he just opened his eyes to once again find himself on Koschie's farm land. He was barefoot and he could feel the cool wet grass beneath his toes. He wiggled them happily and looked off into the horizon. The suns were rising and the trees were on fire. Panic filled him as he waited for the smoke to rise from them and the fire to creep closer to Koschie's home. He felt Jack's presence just past the trees, reassuring him that it was still just the two of them, but on the edge of his mind he could feel the stirrings of a third mind. The third mind confused him as he couldn't reach it, nor figure out who it belonged to, but it was clearly there. He whimpered and felt Jack promise again that as long as he was there, the Doctor was safe. Looking at the trees again, he could see that they weren't on fire, but shining with the sun. He laughed with pure joy at the sight. Making sure he could still feel Jack, he took of running towards the trees.

-DW-

Jack didn't feel like laying in bed all day. The problem was the Doctor had decided that he needed to sleep late and Jack was his pillow. The Doctor was laying on his left side with Jack's chest as his pillow. His body was pressed to Jack's body, with his right leg slightly bent and rested on Jack's leg. He looked so peaceful that Jack just didn't have the heart to disturb him. Instead he held the man close as he continued to type one handed. Every once in a while he would feel the Doctor's mind reach out to him and he would caress it gently, reassuring his lover that he was still close.

His research though was reaching constant dead ends. He was searching for any information on the Bad Wolf that he could find. Anything to confirm whether or not Rose was returning. His searches though led him to fairy tales and restaurants. He even found an episode from a television show called Bad Wolf. None of it answered his question. Finally around ten in the morning he got angry and closed his laptop with a loud snap. The Doctor groaned and he looked down into the sleepy brown eyes.

"How about you take a shower and I will get breakfast and a cuppa ready," Jack offered. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the Doctor's cool ones. The Doctor kissed him back just as softly. He climbed out of bed rubbing his eyes. Jack helped him to undress and wrap a plastic bag around his bandaged hand. He turned to head towards the shower. Jack watched him disappear through the door, hearing the water start, before heading up the ladder. Everyone was in the hub working. The rift was surprisingly quiet this morning. Jack feared it was the calm before the storm and wondered how much time they had before the storm hit.

"Ianto, tea and coffee, please. Then I want you to research Bad Wolf and see if you can find anything that seems out of place." Jack ordered as he walked through the hub. "Gwen, there was a weevil attack again last night, contact the police and make sure a cover up is in place. The weevil was shot dead by the police and I want its body brought here. Martha if you can perform an autopsy once it is returned, I would appreciate it." Jack sat down in his chair and everyone stared at him. "Today would be nice."

"Yes, sir," Ianto said as he headed off to make the requested items. Gwen grabbed her coat, heading towards the door of the hub, even as she pulled out her cell phone to speak with Andy. Martha on the other hand sat down next to Jack.

"They were worried Jack. Even with the Doctor being hurt, it isn't like you not to be seen or heard from until ten in the morning. Are both of you all right?" Martha asked in concern.

"Fine, he had nightmares again last night and then wanted to sleep late this morning." Jack waved off her concern. He stood up again and headed to the hub door. There was a bakery nearby and fresh muffins for breakfast sounded good. Martha followed him.

"Ianto let the Doctor know I will be back in a few. He is showering now but should be up shortly." Jack called out. He left and was halfway down the street when he realized Martha was following him. She caught up to him, matching his pace as he began to speak again. "He tried to get them to break his spine at one point. He was in so much pain he just wanted it to end. I don't know what happened next because I interrupted the dream, but it is obvious that they didn't."

"He was desperate Jack. I don't condone nor condemn anything that he did while in that cell." Martha answered. "His actions came from trying to stop the pain and keep the people safe, not from a logical healthy mind."

"That's the thing Martha, he knew exactly what he was doing. It hurt him but he still made his spine as visible as possible to them," Jack stopped and looked at her. "His mind may have not been healthy, but don't ever doubt that he doesn't know exactly what he is doing." He turned to head towards the bakery again. Martha didn't follow him. A slight shudder running though her body. Turning she went back to the hub. As she entered it, the Doctor was coming down the stairs. His hair was messy from being towel dried. He had managed to zip up his trousers on his own but his shirt was still waiting to be buttoned. He looked around the hub expectantly, his face falling slightly when he didn't see Jack.

"He will be right back," Martha promised. She helped him to button his shirt and then led him over to a chair. He sat down, accepting the cuppa offered by Ianto as he looked at Martha confused.

Jack had talked to her about his dream, the Doctor concluded as he looked in her eyes. He could see the pity in them. It was the same look Jack had given him as he stared at him on the floor of the room. He hated that look. He didn't want to talk about it with Martha though. He turned to the computer and began to type as he thought instead about his bond with Jack. Jack all ready had amazed him with the ability to use the telepathic link to comfort him. He was going to test later how much ability that Jack had. He reached out again and felt Jack's mind and also the third mind, just on the edge of his again. He closed the link as all hope of that third mind being just part of his dream vanished. Not sure what it meant, he quickly distracted himself with tracking the Bad Wolf.


	20. Chapter 20

Time passed. Every attempt to find the Bad Wolf led to a dead end. He eventually stopped focusing on it, and instead began to focus on being able to run again. The brace had come off of his leg and the last surgery had been performed on his hand. Every morning was now spent away from Torchwood at a physical therapy center working with Tom and Martha to get him back to full health again. He was gaining both weight and muscle and no longer looked skeletal but was back to his lithe body. He was running again, though not as long or as fast as he could before, still he was running. His right hand was causing him the most frustration because even though he had use of it again, he had to relearn how to use it. Simple task such as feeding himself seemed impossible at times and more often then not he locked himself in his room or in the TARDIS when he got back to the hub. He still had his own room but he also had Jack's room. The two of them shared the room at night and it was also where he kept his clothes. His second room was his nest as Jack liked to joke. The bed had been removed from the room and a desk had been added. Books and papers littered the desk but the Doctor always knew what he was looking for.

It was early in the day and he was sitting on the floor of the room looking through papers when there was a soft knock at the door. He was curious of who it was because Jack had been out all night hunting weevils. Martha wouldn't be here for another hour to take him to therapy but he was feeling sick this morning and didn't feel like going. Hopefully Martha would be satisfied of letting him skip a day without a complete check up. He hoped she would even be happy to skip a day and be able to head back to UNIT earlier then normal. Since he no longer needed full time care, she had been working for UNIT again in the afternoons after his therapy sessions were done.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Me." He heard Martha respond. He groaned slightly as he picked up his sonic and unlocked the door.

"You're early," he commented as she came in his room. She tutted slightly at the mess he had made, but otherwise didn't comment on it.

"We need to talk," she informed him as she took a seat on the floor beside him. He looked at her slightly confused as she took his hands in hers. He reached out through the bond for reassurance and felt for reassurance from Jack's mind. They weren't able to communicate over long distances but he was able to pick up emotions from Jack. He felt Jack push the feeling of love back through the bond and he smiled. Weakly he could feel the third mind was still there and growing stronger, but he wasn't that worried about it anymore. He was pretty sure he knew what the mind was.

"What happened?" He asked.

"As you know I have been working on a top secret project for UNIT." She began and he nodded. "We have been working on a device called the dimension cannon."

"Oh Martha. The other universes have been closed off. Why would you even try to break through to another one?" He asked as he pulled his hand out of hers to run it through his hair.

"One of our scientist had worked for Torchwood when the gap was opened the first time. Ever since the Cybermen came through Canary Warf, that scientist has been interested in reopening the gap. I was there helping and tending the wounded on the base that was running the operation. The thing is Doctor, for months nothing happened. Test after test failed. Then last night that all changed." Martha explained to him.

"What happened last night?" He wondered.

"For the last week, they have been worried that the project was going to be shut down if we didn't see results soon. They have been running the dimension cannon over and over again and each time failing. Last night though, we ran the cannon like normal. Only unlike every other time, this time something happened. Two people appeared in the room with us. They have been identified as Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith." Martha told him. His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to choke out one word.

"How?"

"We don't know exactly how. Apparently they had devices that allowed them to travel between one universe to another. Those devices stopped working several years ago when you closed the gap. They had began glowing red again a few months ago and then last night they finally were able to cross the barer and come back to this universe." Martha informed him.

"How is she?" He wondered as he took his other hand out of Martha's hand and then pushed himself to his feet. He backed away, turning his back to the wall and placed his hands on his desk looking down. Closing his eyes he could see her flying towards the light and disappearing from his life. He thought that day on Bad Wolf Bay would be the last time he would ever see her. He had moved on damn it. He was happy with Jack, they were set to be married and he finally was living again, not just surviving. His body still clearly showed the scars of his imprisonment and he still had trouble putting his back to anyone besides Jack. In fact one of his favorite places to sit was in between Jack's legs with his back rested against his chest.

"If you want you can ask her yourself. We haven't informed Rose that you are here but she has asked us to contact you. She wants to see you." Martha said softly.

"Right." He straightened up as Martha came close. His eyes were full of confusion. He placed a hand on his stomach for a moment before taking it away. "Jack should be back soon then we can head over."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked stepping closer.

"Yeah," He answered quickly. He wasn't though. Rose was back, that would have been bliss to hear two years ago. Now all he could think about was sealing off the other universe again before more damage could be caused. He smiled weakly at Martha as his stomach flipped and he fought to keep from getting sick. He took a small drink of water from the glass sitting on his desk. It didn't help and he rushed to the bathroom. He felt Jack's concern through the bond and he considered closing it. Instead he pushed the feeling of need to Jack, hoping he would return soon.

By the time that Jack arrived at the hub, the Doctor had showered, shaved and was wearing his brown suit. He hadn't bothered to style his hair only brushed it so it sat flat on his head. It had grown long enough for him to spike again, but this morning he just didn't feel like it. Instead he paced the hub anxiously waiting for Jack to come back so they could go. Jack of course was immediately concerned upon entering the hub to see the Doctor still there. It didn't matter that Jack was covered in dirt and had weevil blood on him, all that mattered is the Doctor hadn't left for his therapy session. He rushed down the stairs, stopping short of wrapping the Doctor in his dirty arms.

"What is wrong?" He asked immediately as he eyed the Doctor for any obvious signs. The Doctor was slightly pale and sweaty from his pacing. "If you're sick you should be in bed, not pacing the hub," Jack concluded. The Doctor smiled that Jack knew him so well.

"It's just a cold Jack, it will pass," he lied.

"Did something happen to Martha," Jack wondered.

"No, she is up in the kitchen with Ianto, having a cuppa. UNIT has been testing a dimension cannon and Rose and Mickey returned last night," he offered before Jack could jump to any more conclusions. "Martha has been waiting for you to return so the three of us could go see them." He watched Jack's face fall and he took his hand, not caring it was messy. "This changes nothing between us Jack."

"I know," Jack responded but he sounded unsure. The Doctor sighed. Jack had every right to be insecure, he had left Jack before. This was different though, back then he was about to regenerate and even though he chose it, it was always a scary experience. He regretted leaving Jack behind without an explanation but Jack had made him uncomfortable with being a fixed point. Now he was able to look past that and see Jack for the man that he had become. Jack showered quickly, he dressed in his normal outfit, with his long gray WWII coat.

"Are you sure you are ready," Jack questioned the Doctor as he greeted him properly. The Doctor laid his head on Jack's chest as Jack hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure," He responded, even though he wasn't sure at all. Jack dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head. The Doctor could feel Jack sending his love through the bond as well and he let it comfort him for a moment before then finally moved apart.

Martha drove to UNIT as the two of them set in the backseat. He watched the scenery change around them as they were taken to a base he had never been on before. It was a military base. Of course it was a military base. He knew it would be one even before they set foot on it. That didn't stop the overwhelming fear from creeping up and threatening to engulf him. He didn't see or hear anything but the blackness and his screams as he tried to get away from the man with the whip.

*Doctor.* Jack's voice crept through the darkness and carried him back to the light. He opened his eyes to see Jack kneeling in front of him in the SUV.

"Remember, as long as I am here, nothing is going to hurt you and I'm not going anywhere," Jack reassured him softly. The Doctor nodded and got out of the SUV, people saluted him and he moaned at the gesture. Why did people have to salute, he hated being saluted. He ignored them as he followed Martha into a door and down a long hallway. His mind kept flashing back to the hallway he had been drug down during his capture and it took all of his effort to keep putting one foot in front of the other as he stared straight ahead.

Even though the Doctor was putting on a brave face, Jack could feel his fear, flowing uncontrolled through the link. He took the Doctor's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, only to have to the Doctor grip it back tightly.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked as he paled.

"Bucket," He managed to get out as he swallowed hard. Thankfully they understood and he was rushed to a nearby loo. It was only suppose to be a one person room but no one stopped Jack as he followed the Doctor in and closed the door behind them. The Doctor barely managed to fall to his knees in front of the toilet before he was sick again. Jack rubbed his back softly as his stomach churned and cramped.

"You don't have to do this," Jack told him softly. Jack grabbed a clean paper towel and wet it for the Doctor to wash his face with.

"Yes, I do. I want to see her again," he answered. He took the towel and wiped his face, throwing it away after. Jack helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug, kissing the side of his head. The Doctor leaned into him for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of Jack's warm body. He stood up straight, fixed his suit and put the determined look back on his face before stepping out.

They walked the remaining distance to the room where Rose and Mickey were waiting. Martha opened the door and stepped inside, a moment later gesturing for him to follow.

Rose was sitting at the table and he recognized her instantly. She was older with a thinner face and longer hair, but he would know her anywhere. He glanced at Mickey and was pleased to see that Mickey no longer looked like the sniveling young man he had first met, but had a confidence about him that filled the room. Roses brown eyes went wide and she stood up, rushing to him. She grabbed him and before he could stop her, her lips were pressed firmly to his, her hands on his back. It was her hands touching his back that set him into motion more then the kiss and he shoved her roughly away from him. She looked at him in surprise as he wiped his mouth on his coat.

"Yuck," He moved his tongue in and out of his mouth several times before wiping his mouth again. He heard chuckling and realized that both Jack and Mickey were laughing as Rose continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"But you loved me," she whimpered.

The Doctor cocked his head slightly to the side as he heard footsteps outside of the room. Every fiber of his being was yelling at him to run as the fear of who was on the outside of the door filled him. He braced himself to run but felt Jack's hand on his arm, without thinking about it he took a step back towards Jack.

"Why were you even still using the devices? I closed the walls between the dimensions sealing them off. You could collapse the different dimensions by forcing yourself between them, not just in our universes but every universe including the void." The Doctor told them as he looked at Martha, Mickey and Rose in turn with accusing looks.

"I just wanted to come back to you," Rose whined as she stood straighter again. "The Doctor and Rose together in the TARDIS, isn't that what you want?"

"I did, but not enough to destroy all of creation to accomplish it," he chastised her. He heard footsteps stop outside the door and he couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his body. His stomach flipped and he heard the whip cracking. The man was waiting for him outside the door, letting him know that he was going to be punished soon.

"Martha he is about to go into a full panic attack. Isn't there some where else we can take this conversation, like a cafe?" Jack asked as he tried to calm the Doctor down through the bond.

"The Doctor doesn't have panic attacks." Rose rolled her eyes at the mere thought of it.

"It is a beautiful day out and a walk might do us all good," Martha agreed with Jack's assessment. "There is a small cafe near the base that we can go to for lunch as well."

"Great," The Doctor bounced slightly on his heels, before opening the door and taking off. He wasn't happy that they were talking about him but he was happy for an out. He didn't know nor care where the cafe was as he rushed out the way they had come and into the fresh air. He took a deep breath, happy to be out of the stuffy room. Jack was right behind him and he turned taking Jack's hand. He didn't like displaying relationships in front of other people, though he had gotten use to being open at the hub. When the other's were there working Jack was professional but he also liked to push the Doctor's limits and tease him to see how red he could make the Doctor's face. The Doctor though welcomed a hand to be held, regardless of where there were and he opened the bond fully allowing Jack to enter his mind to help him to calm down.

The place that had held him was far away from here and Martha and the Brigadier would never let anyone torture him. He heard Jack's voice remind him softly. *Also I am here and always will be.* Jack's voice rang through his mind. He felt Jack kiss him softly on the head and then carefully broke the link as he returned it to the basic bond. He straightened himself up once more feeling confidant. It was a few minutes later that Martha stepped out with Rose, Mickey and a guard. Together the six of them made their way off of the base. The guard then left them as they continued to the small cafe and got a table.

"Are you all right boss," Mickey asked in concern as they waited to be served. Unlike Rose, he had seen the panic in the Doctor's eyes as Rose hugged him and before he rushed out of the room.

"Fine, Mick-mick-Mickey," he chanted cheerfully, happy to be off of the base. Now that they were in an open area again with windows that let the light in, he felt happy again. "How many of those buttons still exist?"

"I don't know. Most got destroyed when the stopped working. Rose kept one or two just in case and I know that there are probably a few more on the base." Mickey responded.

"When I take you back to the other universe can you do me a favor and destroy the rest of them for me?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not going back. My grandmother passed away other there and there is nothing tying me to that universe anymore." Mickey responded.

"I'm not going back either," Rose spoke up pouting slightly. "I am going to travel the universe with you." She tried again.

""I haven't been traveling much in the last few months and the TARDIS still needs work before she can travel again. Then I have all ready asked Jack to travel with me," he answered as a cup of tea was sat down in front of him. He took the spoon in his hand, gripping it in his fist with his small finger sticking out awkwardly. Normally Martha would chastise him for holding the spoon wrong, but she let it go this time. The thin red scars on his hand were clearly visible and he saw Mickey eye his hand in concern. He tried to ignore it as he added sugar to his tea and then stirred it before taking a sip.

It was obvious to everyone at the table but Rose, that he was trying hard not to just tell her no. Rose though seemed blissfully ignorant of that fact. It was also obvious to Mickey that the Doctor and Jack were close. Mickey had been trained to read people and tell if they were lying by Torchwood in Pete's universe. He didn't need his training though to tell him they were a couple. It was little things that gave it away, like the Doctor moving towards Jack when he had became afraid on the base. It was also the fact that Jack had his arm rested on the back of the Doctor's chair as he sipped his coffee and the Doctor was leaning slightly towards him.

"The three of us can travel together just like old times," Rose sounded excited at the idea. The Doctor smiled weakly at her. As their food arrived, Mickey and Jack began to talk about the differences in the universes. The Doctor just listened, growing increasingly agitated as Rose kept touch his legs with her feet under the table. Finally he got irritated enough that he excused himself and went out in front of the building.

"What was that about?" Mickey asked as Jack signaled for the check.

"I don't know. Rose do you have an idea?" Jack asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"He barely touched his lunch," Martha noted in concern, that there was only a few bites missing from the Doctor's meal.

"He wasn't feeling well, perhaps it would best if we returned to the hub so he can rest." Jack suggested as he watched the Doctor leaning on the SUV and flipping his screwdriver. "Would it be all right if Mickey joined me, so we can discuss matters regarding Torchwood?"

"It's fine, they aren't our prisoners. We are just more concerned with finding out how the dimension cannon worked." Martha answered.

"I'm coming to. If he isn't feeling well he needs me to take care of him," Rose spoke up. The three of them exchanged glances as Rose hurried out the door to the SUV. Martha and Mickey followed while Jack paid before heading out to join them. The ride back to Torchwood was a noisy one with the Doctor sitting in the passenger seat while Jack drove. Martha and Mickey spoke to each other at first, but the music became increasingly loud as Rose tried to talk to the Doctor. Finally she gave up and sat down in the back seat crossing her arms. Once they reached the hub the Doctor rushed out and was inside all ready on his way to the room he shared with Jack before the others had a chance to move.

Once alone in the familiar room, he kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed. His stomach was still sour, but he didn't think he would be sick again, not yet. Right now he just needed to rest. Closing his eyes he curled himself around a pillow and by the time Jack had managed to sneak down to check on him, he was asleep.

-DW-

Jack adjusted the Doctor's blankets before pulling out the thermometer to take his temperature by ear. It was a testament to how much he had been poked and prodded by Martha and Jack the last few months, that he didn't even react. Jack was a little concerned at the fact the Doctor was running a fever but it wasn't high enough to worry about. He fixed the blanket so it was back over the Doctor's ear like it had been before. How the man slept completely buried was beyond Jack. Jack covered but usually only up to his chest, while the Doctor buried himself in the blankets making it hard to tell he was in them. Jack kissed him on the forehead, finally getting a reaction. The Doctor sighed softly and proceeded to bury his head the rest of the way, so only the top of his head was sticking out. Chuckling Jack made his way out of the hatch and closed it behind him. Turning around he narrowed his eyes.

"Out Rose," Jack said firmly as he entered his office to find Rose sitting in his chair, near the hatch that led to where the Doctor was sleeping. Jack stood in front of the hatch, making sure Rose knew she was unwelcome in their room.

"He needs me," Rose pouted.

"Actually he needs to sleep. Then when he wakes up, he needs his medication, tea and a nice cuddle with me. After that he may want to see you." Jack informed her, just deciding to be blunt with her since she didn't seem to get it.

"He doesn't like you that way Jack," Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you actually stopped and listened to him, I think you will find that he does. Now I am not going to ask you again. Get out of my office before I make you leave." Rose huffed she crossed her arms and made no move to get up. Jack shrugged walked the short distance and picked Rose up. She squealed as he carried out of the office and down the stairs.

"You can't do this Jack Harkness," she yelled attracting everyone's attention.

"Gwen, will you please escort Miss. Tyler around the hub. If she tries to set foot in my office again, please take her to a hotel." Jack asked Gwen as she watched on. He went back into his office and opened the hatch to their room. He looked in to see that the Doctor was still sleeping peacefully. Jack didn't want to think about what would have happened if the Doctor had awoken to Rose in the room with him. It probably would have resulted in a full on panic attack and the Doctor didn't need that. The hub was his sanctuary and Jack was not going to let anyone take that away from him. He heard a knock on the door and turned to see Mickey standing there. He closed the hatch once more as he gestured for Mickey to join him.

"Whiskey?" He asked pulling the bottle down.

"Please," Mickey responded taking a seat in the chair across from Jack's desk. Jack poured two small glasses of alcohol. He handed one to Mickey and took the other, sitting behind his desk.

"Was she always like that and I have a bad memory or has she gotten worse?" Jack wondered. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on the desk.

"She has gotten worse." Mickey informed him. "She has always had the stubborn independent streak to her but after traveling with the Doctor she got use to not having to work. Then we got stuck in Pete's World. There Pete is a millionaire and once again Rose didn't have to work but she suddenly has a father who dotes on her. She technically works for Torchwood but how much work she actually does isn't much. Most of her time is spent out shopping, or going to parties with other rich daughters."

"And Jackie is okay with that?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Jackie is still Jackie. She saves more then she spends and Pete has to remind her they don't have to worry about money anymore. She argues him that he will be thankful she did save if something happens." Mickey smiled as he refilled his glass.

"And what do you do for Torchwood?" Jack questioned as he considered the information about Rose.

"I was Pete's right hand man. He sent me to classes to learn how to read people and I helped him with interviews. I also was giving computer classes to improve my research and hacking skills," Mickey admitted. There was no use hiding it from Jack, it wasn't like anyone here knew what he did. "I also did field work with stopping the cybermen or catching aliens who were causing trouble. That Earth is a lot more aware and open that aliens exist then this one. "

"What did Rose do?"

"She is technically just Pete's daughter and was in charge of communication between our universes." Jack barked his laughter. It was a useless job with the wall between the universes normally closed. Mickey laughed as well. Pete obviously didn't have much faith in Rose's ability to work at Torchwood. From what Jack had heard he didn't have much faith in Rose either. The sooner they repaired the TARDIS and returned Rose to her new world, the happier he would be.

"If you want a job here Mickey, I have positions open. You can do both computer work and field work." Jack offered. He still liked Mickey and from what it sounded like, Mickey would be a good asset to his team.

"I accept." Jack offered his hand and Mickey leaned over to shake it before leaning back again. "What is the Doctor's job around here?"

"Whatever he wants. He has been injured and here healing. He doesn't usually work, but he does help with the artifacts or fixing the system. You will be seeing a lot of him by working here. You have free range of the hub by working here accept for this hatch." He motioned towards it. "Which is our bedroom and another room near the autopsy room which is the Doctors."

"How long have you two been together?" Mickey questioned.

"Only a short time, but we are all ready bonded to be married," Jack told him happily.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. How can you see it but not Rose?" Jack clinked his glass with Mickey's before downing the whiskey. He poured them both another glass and settled back again.

"I was trained to read people. Also I think Rose sees it but she doesn't want to believe it. She has spent the entire time she has been in Pete's world telling people she has a boyfriend. She flirts and parties but she doesn't date. I am pretty sure she expected to come here and pick up right where she left off with him," Mickey assessed.

"He has been through a lot in the last two years." Jack offered vaguely. "You have only seen a little of how that has affected him. He has only recently gotten back on his feet and I don't think Rose showing up like this has helped any." Jack went silent as he contemplated Rose. Rose was use to getting her way but Jack wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let her take the Doctor from him. From what he had seen though the Doctor was honest in the fact that he didn't want Rose anymore. "The walls of the universe need to be closed again soon. Perhaps it would be for the best if they closed with Rose on the other side again."

While making sure Rose ended up in the other universe was something Jack wanted, it suddenly dawned on him that Mickey could help him in another way. Even though all talk of going after the General had ceased between him and the Doctor, it was something that was always on his mind. The only problem was that he couldn't go looking for the General without the Doctor noticing. He had the perfect resolution to that now and that man's name was Mickey.

"Can I trust you to do a job for me and keep it a secret? I mean you can tell absolutely no one, not Rose, Martha or even the Doctor." Jack asked leaning slightly forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

"Just tell me what you need me to do?" Mickey answered. He was use to working discreetly for Torchwood and while he was a little surprised by the request, he had agreed to work for Jack.

"Good man." Jack smiled. "I am going to have you investigate the whereabouts of a certain man. You have to be very careful and quiet about finding him though because he is a very dangerous man."

"Is that why we are going after him?" Mickey questioned.

"No. The reason we are going after him is because he is the one who is responsible for the Doctor's injuries. He also is responsible for torturing and killing an unknown amount of people. He needs to answer for his war crimes and I want to be the one he answers to." Jack told Mickey bluntly. "One of the reasons I am sending you is because he is not from this era or galaxy. You are aware of the rules of time travel and I feel you will be best able to find him."

"I don't have a means of time travel and if I ask to use the TARDIS the Doctor will know what we are up to." Mickey answered.

"I am going to loan you my vortex manipulator and teach you how to use it." Jack showed Mickey his wrist before getting into his drawer and pulling out a file. He pulled out a picture and passed it to Mickey. "The man's name is General Ki. He went missing shortly after the war between the two worlds ended. History doesn't know what happened to him, but I need to know. I want you to investigate him and report back to me. During your investigation you may come across a woman with curly hair. I am sorry I can't be more specific but the Doctor was unable to see her clearly. If you find this woman though, let her know how grateful we are that she got the Doctor out. Also see if you can find out who she is to him."

Mickey studied the picture. The General was a very average looking man. If he saw him in a crowd, he would probably walk right past him. He was going to have to find out where he was staying and go from there in order to watch the man. He had no contacts in that galaxy he could rely on either. Still he had had less information and found people before thanks to his hacking skills. He handed the picture back to Jack and Jack returned it to the folder. Mickey caught a glimpse of another picture before the folder was closed. In the picture was a man wearing a brown suit and covered in blood.

"Is that the Doctor?" he asked as Jack put the folder away.

"Yes," Jack answered without elaborating. He poured them both another glass and Mickey swallowed his quickly. "I hope you are ready because your new job starts Monday."

"I will help you find him Jack," Mickey answered more determinedly this time. Not wanting to discuss the Doctor's injuries any more, Jack turned the subject back to Rose. They spoke of several ways to get Rose back to the other universe. None of it was to serious as the whiskey was helping them to relax. Normally whiskey would have no effect on Jack, but what Mickey didn't know is this particular bottle had been laced with hyper-vodka. Jack laughed loudly as Mickey did an imitation of Rose running towards a large pile of shoes as they waved goodbye from the disappearing TARDIS. The hatch opened and a sleepy looking Time Lord emerged. His hair was slightly ruffled and he gave Jack a dirty look for disturbing him.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he tried to stand, but instead fell back into the chair laughing again.

"I'll be in my TARDIS," the Doctor informed them as he turned and headed towards the office door.

"Be careful," Jack called after him as the Doctor opened the door. The Doctor saluted him with just two fingers before closing the door behind him. Jack considered going after the Doctor, but the squeal of joy Mickey let out at the fake pile of shoes, had him laughing again. He grabbed the whiskey and poured himself another glass instead.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up warm and comfortable beneath the blankets. He was still tired though and that irritated him slightly. What was the point of sleeping if you were still tired when you woke up? He yawned and stretched trying to decide if he should get out of bed or if he should just go to sleep again. Jack made the decision for him when laughter sounded from up above him. He put the pillow over his head but he could still hear Jack. Finally he gave up on the thought of sleeping again and went up into Jack's office.

Jack was drunk. It was easy to see and smell just by opening the hatch. He wasn't sure what Mickey was doing as Mickey pranced around Jack's office. He eyed them both before informing Jack he was going to his TARDIS. Though Jack apologized to him he knew Jack was to drunk to really feel sorry for waking him. He walked through the hub, stopping off to see Martha and get his medicine before heading down to his TARDIS. He was surprised he didn't see Rose but in all honesty he didn't really care where she was at the moment. He needed to talk to her but not yet, first he had to be sure of something else. He scanned the TARDIS to make sure no one was aboard it. The TARDIS reassured him he was alone. Locking the door he went to the medi-bay.

He still wasn't feeling good but he had a pretty good idea why. He was also positive that it was the third mind he kept feeling that was causing him to be sick. He had felt this way once before. Back then he wasn't sure what was happening to him and no one had made that any easier on him. It was only after his pregnancy had been discovered that he understood. Grabbing a needle he poked his finger and fed a drop onto a plate for the TARDIS to read it. She quickly returned the results confirming his suspicions. He had warned Jack that it might not be impossible with Jack's unique genes. Yet still neither one of them had been careful.

Opening his shirt he grabbed the ultrasound wand and placed it to his stomach. With everything that had happened to him and all the medications he was on, he needed to know the child was all right before he told Jack. He found the fetus with ease and was relieved to see that everything was developing normally. Two hearts beat strongly and the TARDIS readouts reassured him that his babies were healthy. With that information he realized she had also informed him that there was another two heart beats. Moving the scanner slightly he found the twin. He was sure he had only felt one other mind, but twins would explain why the presence was there more often from a child so young.

"Aren't you two beautiful," he exclaimed happily as he placed a hand on the screen. He printed out a picture of his impossible twins as he smiled happily to himself. He would soon have a family again with the man that he loved. There was only one thing left to do after telling Jack, he was going to have to talk to Rose. She deserved a honest answer from him about his pending marriage and family with Jack. He carefully placed the print out in his suit jacket. Taking a deep breath he went to find Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor left the TARDIS to find Rose before going to see Jack again. He hoped Jack wasn't too drunk and he could convince him to lay down with him. That hope vanished though when he entered the main part of the hub to see Jack shirtless and waving the bottle of whiskey around, leaning over the railing, as Mickey and Ianto wrestled. The Doctor shook his head, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Martha in the conference room, so he headed there. Entering he saw that Martha was sitting with Gwen and Rose playing scrabble. Based on the score sheet in front of Gwen, Rose was losing badly.

"Hello Rose," The Doctor said quietly as he entered the room.

"Doctor, finally. Are you ready to go now?" She asked turning away from the game.

"The TARDIS still needs a lot of work Rose and I won't be traveling anywhere for a while. I meant what I said earlier though that when I do travel it will be with Jack," he informed her as he stood against the wall. She stood up and came closer to him. He tried to act like he was bored, even as his hearts sped up. Thankfully she stopped before she reached him.

"I'm back now Doctor. I promised that I was going to travel with you forever and I meant it." She pouted

"Forever for who Rose?" He asked her softly.

"The rest of my life with you in the TARDIS," she smiled and reached for his hand but he didn't reach back.

"That was a child's hope, that I let you make me believe. Forever wasn't more then a few years." His face showed no emotion on how he felt as he continued. "I've all ready lived nine times longer then most humans will. Now that my people are gone the only person who can truly stay with me for the rest of my life is Jack."

"You don't love Jack though," She whined. He didn't know if it was his hormones or the situation but he was really beginning to dislike that whine.

"I do though. Jack and I are going to be married as well," he informed her.

"We use to tell each other everything and you never mentioned liking Jack," She tried again.

"What was the name of my home planet," he questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If we told each other everything what was the name of my home planet? Jack knows, Martha and Gwen both know to. We never really talked Rose, I mainly just listened." He informed her. Martha chuckled at the thought of him not being able to get a word in with Rose. He smiled at her briefly before turning his attention back to Rose.

"We talked all the time," She argued. "How else would I know that you love me?"

"I never said those words Rose," He answered. Words though had never been needed between them. There were so many times he should have said it, but he kept stopping himself, afraid she would leave. And then she was gone. Still he knew they both felt it, even if the words had never been said.

"Then tell me how that sentence was suppose to end," She wondered coming closer.

"What sentence?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"The last day you saw me on the beach. When I stood there on the worse day of my life, you said, 'Rose Tyler.' Now how was that sentence suppose to end?" Rose demanded to know as she cornered him. He was trying hard to keep calm, but panic was filling him at being trapped. He took a short shaky breath followed by another on. He couldn't tell her how the sentence was really suppose to end. He was with Jack now and why she was refusing to understand that, he didn't know. If he spoke the three little words to her now though, he would never be able to convince her to move on. Taking another small breath, he did the only thing he could and lied.

"Rose Tyler, have a fantastic life," he told her as he tried to inch away from her, without pushing her away.

"What?" She asked confused. He moved out of the corner and back towards the door as she stared at him. The hurt in her eyes was hard to see, but he couldn't apologize. He left the room and went out into the main hub again. He yelped loudly when he felt a hand on his back. Turning around he found that Rose had followed him. He didn't have time to think about it, just used his arm to guard his stomach, as she swung and hit him in the arm and then the chest.

"Oi," Jack called out from his perch, having witnessed her attacking the Doctor. Mickey ran over and grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms as Jack hurried down the stairs and to the Doctor's side. The Doctor turned into Jack as Jack pulled him away. Rose fought Mickey though.

"The TARDIS is my home, you can't do this to me," She screamed.

"The TARDIS is his home and no one elses, Rose," Jack argued as the others entered to see what the commotion was about. "Gwen please take Miss. Tyler out of here. She is no longer welcome in the hub." Mickey and Gwen took the struggling Rose out of the hub as she screamed at them to let her go. Her father may own the Torchwood in Pete's world, but Jack wasn't going to allow that kind of behavior in his hub. He kissed the Doctor on the head and then looked him in the eye.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Fine," The Doctor responded with a small smile. He wasn't fine though and it was obvious just by looking at him. He was slightly pale and shaken over Rose attacking him. He was done being nice to Rose and she had to learn to move on. Maybe the best way to accomplish that was back with her mum and Pete. He couldn't use the TARDIS yet to take her home, but he was sure he could figure out a way to send her using the buttons and dimension cannon. After he would close the gap between the universes hopefully this time forever.

"Is your stomach still hurting you?" Martha asked in concern as he had yet to move his hand away from it.

"I still feel sick, but it will pass."

"Well come down to the medical room and let me examine you. If you are sick again, we may have to put you back on antibiotics." Martha was slightly worried how weakened his immune system still was. He never use to get sick when they traveled together because the TARDIS helped protect him. She found out after she left that it had also protected her and anyone else who came on board.

"In the morning, I want to rest and then talk to Jack. After I will submit to an exam." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Willingly?" She questioned. He nodded.

"We can talk now," Jack offered as the two of them headed to their room. His words were highly slurred though and the Doctor didn't want to tell his drunk bond partner that he was going to be a father. The conversation could wait until the morning.

"Later," he said. Once in their room, it was strange being on the side of helping Jack change in to his pajamas and crawl beneath the blankets, before changing himself. He tried to see if he could see a bump yet in the mirror but it was too early. By the time he finished changing, Jack was all ready snoring away. He kissed Jack on the head, then looked down at his stomach. "Good night little ones," he whispered.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up early nauseous. He untangled himself from the warm blankets and Jack's arms he rushed to the loo. He was going to have to find antiemetic pills that he could take. He was still under weight as is and didn't really need to lose more weight. That was something he needed to discuss with Martha among other embarrassing questions he knew she was going to ask. He really didn't want to answer them but he was going to have to. Wiping his mouth he stood and left the room.

The hub was quiet but not empty. Ianto was sleeping on the couch and Mickey was on the floor next to it, while Martha was passed out in the chair in front of the rift manipulator. An empty whiskey bottle lay on the floor shortly away from Mickey's hand. Shaking his head he continued on his way down to the TARDIS and into her medi-bay. Opening a cupboard he pulled out several items to make a hang over cure. They really didn't deserve it, but he needed to talk to Jack and it wasn't fair to make Mickey and Ianto suffer without the one who started it all. He mixed the cure normal for Mickey and Ianto then made an extra strong one for Jack. carrying the items back up stairs he went to Martha first.

"Ready for you exam," She asked as she woke up.

"No, I made a hangover cure for those two. Do you need one as well?" He asked.

"I didn't drink, I just kept them in line," She responded. Together they went up to the kitchen and made four cups of coffee and a cup of tea. To three of the coffees they added the cures. Martha took Mickey and Ianto theirs while he headed back down to Jack. Setting his tea and Jack's coffee down he climbed back into bed next to him. Kissing Jack softly on the forehead, he stroked the hair behind his ear.

"Wake up Jack," he cooed softly.

"Please stop yelling Doc." Jack moaned. The Doctor chuckled and grabbed Jack's coffee.

"Drink this, it will help." He whispered. Jack took the cup from him and took a sip. They sat together in silence as they sipped their drinks. By the time Jack had finished his coffee, his head was feeling better. He tried to remember how much he drank last night, but most of it was a blur. He kind of remembered Ianto and Mickey wrestling shirtless. He also remembered Rose attacking the Doctor and he seethed slightly at the thought of her hurting him. After that it was kind of clearer as the two of them went to bed.

"Did Rose hurt you?" Jack asked in concern.

"No, just startled me," the Doctor answered him honestly. "Now make sure you finish your coffee." He told him changing the subject. Jack drank the last of it, setting the empty cup down beside him.

"What was in the coffee?" Jack asked him as he leaned over to nibble on the Doctor's neck.

"Standard hangover cure from the 43rd century." The Doctor groaned as Jack ran his hand lower. He caught Jack's wrist when it brush against his stomach. He really wasn't in the mood this morning.

"Not feeling well still?" Jack wondered as he pulled his wrist free and then wrapped his arm around the Doctor. The Doctor leaned into him.

"No, but it will pass. Hopefully soon. I don't think I can stand having morning sickness for all eleven months. The Doctor told him again.

"Morning sickness." Jack's eyes went wide.

"Yes, morning sickness." The Doctor smiled as Jack looked down at his stomach and then back up to his eyes. "You're going to be a papa again." Jack smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed the Doctor softly on the lips.

"We're going to have a baby," Jack laughed.

"Babies," The Doctor corrected. Jack paled slightly but then quickly recovered as the Doctor clarified. "Twins." Jack's happiness faded completely though and his anger returned. Rose had attacked his pregnant fiance. It didn't matter that she didn't know he was pregnant, it had still happened.

"Rose has to go," Jack hissed.

"I agree but in order to get her back to her universe, we need to repair the TARDIS. She won't willing use the buttons again. I could rig hers to automatically go off at a certain time but if someone was touching her at that time, they would leave to." The Doctor informed Jack.

"I don't see a problem with that," Jack responded.

"I don't want to be heavily pregnant with our twins and have to take the TARDIS to the other universe to rescue you because she wouldn't stay put. No, it is better that we repair the TARDIS and drop her off directly before I close the gap between the universes. I am also going to call the Brigadier and try to get him to shut down the dimension cannon project." The Doctor explained.

"How long will it take to have the TARDIS up and running?"

"Depends on how much your children make me sick. If I can actually work on her it shouldn't take more then a couple of weeks. I have to reset a few circuits and replace a couple of parts. I can get started after my appointment with Martha. I want you to be there though so I don't have to answer the same questions twice," The Doctor smirked. He got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Can I tell the others?" Jack asked excited again.

"If you would like." The Doctor replied. He let Jack go first and then followed him up the ladder. Jack waited for him at the office door. He expected Jack to be civil about it and tell everyone when they had their morning meeting. Jack though had other ideas. He stood at the top of the stairs and raised his hands happily.

"I'm going to be a daddy," He shouted into the hub. The hub went silent as everyone turned to look at them. unfazed, Jack wrapped his arm around the embarrassed Time Lord and pulled him closer. "The Doctor is having twins."

"Congratulations," Mickey shouted. The first of the four to realize what was being said. The Doctor hurried down the stairs and into the medical room while Jack went to his employees. He looked back as he heard footsteps following him. Martha had decided to join him rather then hang back with the others.

"So that is why you have been sick?" She asked.

"Yep," he popped the p on the word as he sat down on the bed. He smiled cheekily at her.

"How," she wondered as his smile quickly turned into a scowl.

The Doctor thought he had been embarrassed before when Martha and Jack had to help him with his day to day need. While that still ranked high on his list, the discussion he had about his pregnancy surpassed it. He knew the basics of how he was able to get pregnant due to genetic manipulation on Gallifrey. How even though it had been written into there genes, only those who weren't loomed continued to carry the ability. He also discussed with her how when the time came to give birth he was going to need a c-section. Jack asked a few questions but it was mainly Martha who wanted to know the specifics about his pregnancy. It was also Martha who gave him a top to bottom physical, drew blood and had him pee in a cup.

"When do you go back to UNIT," he asked her as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Sorry, Doctor you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I am going to speak with Sir Allistor recently and I am coming to work for Torchwood full time." Martha smiled sympathetically at him as he groaned. "With your medical care for recovering from your injuries and now your pregnancy, I am needed here. Plus once the twins are born all three of you will need medical care. Also Jack has no medic and you, him, Mickey and soon to be your children can't go to a regular hospital."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want. We can discuss the details of your employment here at another time," Jack spoke up.

"Now about your medications. You still need to be on the one for your kidneys, but I need to know if the pain medication you take is all right or if we need to find another one." Martha inquired.

"The pain medication is fine, since I only take it when needed. It was never shown to have an adverse reaction during pregnancy on Gallifrey." He answered.

"All right, per your request we are also going to add the antiemetic to your daily pills and I am going to have you start taking vitamins as well. Any other questions?" She wondered and he shook his head no. Not looking behind him he hurried out the door and down to the TARDIS. The TARDIS needed a lot work still plus he was going to have to make a few changes if he was going to take her to the other universe safely. He didn't want to risk becoming trapped there once more. She hummed at him happily as he entered and he ran his hand along the console.

Flipping switches and pressing buttons he began to set her to run a full diagnostics on her systems so he could see what needed to be fixed. He was engrossed in his work and didn't hear Jack coming up behind him. He jumped when he felt Jack's hands on his waist.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Jack whispered in his ear. Jack reached around him and pulled his zipper down.

"I have to finish this," he moaned as Jack's hand slipped into his trousers. He hit another button, and then moved sideways to pull a lever. Jack grinded against him as he pulled the monitor over to see the program had started. He moved a little more to hit one last button before turning around and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him deeply. He shuddered as the cool air of the TARDIS hit his bare skin, feeling slightly exposed. That was gone quickly though as Jack's warm skin pressed against his.

"How long do we have?" Jack asked him as he pulled from their kiss.

"A few hours," The Doctor responded.

"I don't think that will be long enough," Jack chuckled as he lifted the Doctor up in his arms and carried him towards his room.

-DW-

Mickey was nervous as he entered the coordinates onto the vortex manipulator. Jack had warned him that it would take some getting use to and the one practice jump they had done did nothing to alleviate his nerves. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as he hit the button on the manipulator. The universe whipped around him and his head pounded as he was sent to his destination. Landing he fell to his knees in an undignified heap at the end a long street. Stalls lined the street and it was busy with people shopping. He closed his eyes for a brief second as dizziness overtook him. His head was still hurting as he saw someone approaching him.

"You will get use to it," a female voice informed him as she offered him a hand up. He hesitated before taking her hand and allowing her to pull him up to his feet.

"Thanks," he told her. He gawked for a moment at the woman who had helped him up. She had unruly curly hair with bright hazel eyes. It couldn't be the same woman that Jack had told him to find nothing was that easy. Her next words pushed all that doubt away though.

"Let's find the General," she said as she turned and headed into the market place. Mickey followed quickly behind the woman as they hurried through the marketplace. He had no way of knowing if he was being led into a trap and so he quickly set the coordinates on the vortex manipulator to return him to earth. If this was a trap he could be gone before they had time to catch him. The woman though led him to a small outdoor cafe and sat down at one of the booths. A waiter appeared and handed her a menu. She took it and then gestured for Mickey to take the seat across from her. He hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

"Who are you and what do you want with the General?" Mickey asked her and she smiled at him.

"My name is River. The General hurt a mutual fried of ours and I am going to find him Mickey." River answered. Mickey heard the same flirtatious tones that he always heard from Jack.

"How do you know him?" Mickey wondered, still not naming any names as the waiter returned. River ordered a drink and a small appetizer off of the menu. The waiter turned to Mickey. "Just water thank you." The waiter left and then River spoke again.

"Let's just say that his future is my past." River answered.

"How is that possible?"

"Spoilers."

-DW-

Jack's promise of hours got interrupted when a call from UNIT came to Torchwood. The Brigadier asked to speak with Jack directly with Martha's employment at Torchwood and Torchwood's interference in the cannon project. Promising the Doctor that he would be back, Jack headed to his office. He was sure there had to be a misunderstanding because he never actually interfered with the project yet. Granted he had every intention of helping the Doctor to take it off line, but that was planned for weeks out.

Speaking to the Brigader though, Jack found out it was because Mickey and Rose were suppose to return to UNIT headquarters to give the Brigader a full debriefing on how the buttons worked. They had called Torchwood earlier in the day and had been informed where Rose was staying but she wasn't at her hotel. Jack promised he would look into it and then they spoke briefly of Martha going to work for Torchwood. Jack hung up the phone with the Brigader and then drew up the paperwork that was requested. He normal wouldn't bother with such matters but he was trying to keep on good terms with UNIT. It was as he was finishing the paperwork that he felt the bond fill with fear and then abruptly cut off. Abandoning his paperwork, Jack rushed out of his office and out into the main part of the hub.

"Have you see the Doctor," he asked Gwen as he came down the stairs.

"He went for a walk about a half an hour ago, why?" Gwen wondered as Jack swore. He reached for his vortex manipulator on instinct before remembering he let Mickey use it. The next choice was the TARDIS but she was also out of commission due to the diagnostics program she was running. "Jack what's wrong?"

"He was afraid and then he broke off the bond. I have to find him." Jack answered. "I am going to take the SUV and drive the normal path he takes. If he returns, call me." Jack grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. It wasn't unusual for the Doctor to go off on his own now that he was healed. The Doctor was trying to find his independence again and Jack hoped that it was a false alarm. That the Doctor had just tripped over something and cut the link off because he felt foolish. As another twenty minutes passed and he still couldn't feel the Doctor that hope was vanishing. His heart was racing with fear when his phone rang.

"Gwen, please tell me he is back." Jack blurted out as he answered the phone.

"He walked in a minute ago," Gwen reassured Jack.

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know he came in and went straight down the stairs to the TARDIS," Gwen informed Jack. Jack hung up the phone with her and then drove quickly back to the hub. Rushing in he ran down to the TARDIS and into the control room. The diagnostics had finished running but the room was empty.

"Is he all right?" Jack asked the TARDIS and cool air blew on him, worrying him more. "Will you lead me to him." She hummed and he felt warm air blowing. Following it he walked further into the TARDIS. He followed the air as she led him to a large garden with red grass and silver leafed trees. "Is he in here?" He received a gust of cold air and then warm. Confused he went in further. On the back wall, almost hidden by the trees was another door slightly ajar. Jack went to the door and looked into see that the Doctor was kneeling in front of a small wooden altar.

"Sweetheart?" Jack asked in concern, not entering the small room.

"You shouldn't be here Jack," the Doctor acknowledged him, not turning around. His voice was soft and almost monotone.

"The TARDIS led me here. I just want to make sure you are all right." Jack went to take a step in and the Doctor spoke again before his foot landed.

"Take off your shoes," the Doctor's voice was too calm for Jack to find any comfort in it. Jack obliged though, toeing his shoes off outside of the door before entering. He knelt down next to the Doctor.

"What happened sweetheart," Jack asked in concern.

"My grandfather built this alter back when my mother was a child for the old Gods." The Doctor sounded distant as he spoke. "After the Time Lords were born, many Gallifreyans turned their backs on the old Gods, but there was a small community that believed that Rassilon was wrong. My mother came from that community and that was the only reason I was born. Though my world shunned me for being born of the flesh rather then the loom, my mother would always tell me it pleased the old Gods. I didn't believe her even then, I wanted to be loomed like the rest. Yet whenever I was scared, she would always tell me the old Gods were listening and they would comfort me."

"Sweetheart, look at me," Jack said softly. The Doctor continued to stare forward, so Jack took his chin in his hand and turned his face. He bit back the anger that surged through him seeing the Doctor's eyes wide with confusion and unshed tears. There was blood smeared on the side of his face. Jack looked for the source and found that the Doctor's hand had been cut. "Who hurt you?"

"She always told me that they favored children who were born of the flesh as nature intended," The Doctor's continued in the same hollow voice. "Yet when my first son was born, she calmed he was loomed. She turned her back on the old Gods and raised him to be a good Time Lord, following science rather then myth. She told me that she had been foolish and wanted the alter destroyed. I saved it and when I left Gallifrey I took it with me. Susan knew I had it but I always kept it locked away. She asked me once about it and I lied to her telling her I had destroyed it. She knew I was lying but she never asked me again."

"Sweetheart you're worrying me. Come with me and let Martha check you out." Jack pulled the unresisting Doctor to his feet and led him off the TARDIS and down into the hub.

"Do you think the old Gods are watching over us now Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so though." Jack responded. He helped the Doctor remove his coat and then his jacket. Underneath he had a short sleeve shirt on and on the front of his arm an almost black bruise was forming. Martha entered the room and took in the sight of the pale Time Lord. She grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on as she rushed over to examine him.

"Doctor what happened?" Martha wondered seeing the bruise on his arm. He also had defensive marks on his hands. The Doctor continued to stare forward though. It was clear he was in shock and they needed to break him out of it if they were going to find out what happened. The Doctor though didn't bother to answer them as he let them strip him down to his boxers. He just sat quietly as they cleaned the bruise on his arm and small cuts on his hands. He had also skinned his knee but didn't seem bothered by it. It was the bruise to his stomach that was worrying. It wasn't that large but Martha still wanted to check on the babies. Jack helped him to lay back as Martha grabbed the ultrasound. He finally showed interest as he turned his head to watch the screen.

She found the first baby and its heartbeats with ease. The second one was slightly hidden behind the fist but she was able to find its hearts as well.

"They are both fine," She informed Jack and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You hear that sweetheart, our babies are fine," Jack told him. He kissed the Doctor on the head as Martha finished taking measurements. "Now I know you probably just want to rest, I just need to know what happened to you before you do." Jack waited for the Doctor to say something. Their was conflict and confusion in those brown eyes. Jack was about to give up and let the Doctor go to sleep when finally one word came out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Rose." That one word though was all Jack needed.


	22. Chapter 22

Other then that one word, the Doctor didn't seem to want to talk anymore. He turned his head to look away from Jack and closed his eyes. Jack wanted to know what happened to the Doctor but regardless he was going to make Rose pay. The Doctor had been doing so well and had been happy. Granted he was talking less then before but still the man Jack knew and loved had come back to him. Now the Doctor was just a shell again. Jack climbed up on the bed next to the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him close.

"If you can't tell me what happened sweetheart, then show me. Don't keep this in and let it destroy you again. Don't let Rose, General Ki or the Master win," Jack whispered to him softly as he placed his forehead against the Doctor's temple. He was hoping the Doctor would open his mind and let Jack understand at least what he was feeling. He had gotten so use to feeling the Doctor that it was strange now that his mind was closed off.

"I went for a walk along the path by the water. Rose was waiting for me. She had followed me from the hub but she waited until I was out of sight from its cameras before approaching me. She demanded I tell her the truth about you and me. She claimed I didn't really love you and you were forcing me to stay with you." The Doctor said, not turning to look at Jack. Jack bristled with anger but he didn't interrupt. The Doctor didn't continue though as he placed his hand against Jack's other temple and closed his eyes. Jack followed his lead as he felt the Doctor nudging his mind. He stood on the cement and looked down at Rose. She was angry and it was obvious that she wasn't use to not getting her way.

"I do love Jack," He heard the Doctor say. "I am going to marry him and we are going to have a family."

"This isn't funny. It is you and me forever, yeah. I know you still love me Doctor. We can go and see the stars together. You promised me forever. Now take me to the TARDIS." Rose demanded angrily.

"There is no forever Rose."

"Stop lying to me," She yelled. She swung and hit him. He grabbed her wrist and she scratched him with her other hand. "You are nothing but a fake. You haven't been the real Doctor since you changed. He loved me and would have never let me go." Pain surged up his right leg and he fell forward. He barely had time to react as she swung her foot at him. Moving his arm he felt her kick it and the toes of her hit his stomach. He cried out.

"Please don't hurt my babies," He begged. Rose stopped looking at him in disgust.

"You're pregnant?" She spat, kicking at him again. Prepared this time, he grabbed her foot, knocking her off balance. She fell as he climbed quickly to his feet and started to move away from her. "It's no wonder your own people left you. You're disgusting."

"You are not disgusting. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen and I have been around for thousands of years." Jack flirted as the memories ended. The Doctor smiled briefly as he stared at Jack. Jack sat up and kissed the Doctor on the stomach. "I am going to make her pay for trying to hurt our babies. The first time was an accident but she on purposely tried to kick you again and I can't let that go."

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked. He reached down and ran his fingers softly through Jack's hair.

"Arrest her for one. She can rot in the cells for all I care. Let's see how the pampered little princess likes being locked up." Jack spat. "The only reason I am not going to find her and kill her is because I know you don't want me to." The Doctor didn't answer as he turned his head back to the side and stared at the far wall. He wanted to suggest the Doctor go to their bed and sleep. He had work to do though and Martha would be able to observe the Doctor better here. So instead of taking him to their room, he tucked the Doctor in, kissing him softly on the head. Jack waited until he was in the main part of the hub before he picked up a chair and threw it. It skidded across the hub and all eyes turned to look at him.

"Martha will you please keep an eye on him. He is coming out of shock but I still don't think he should be alone. Gwen you are with me, and Ianto I need you to watch the rift. If Mickey gets back before I do have him call me." Jack demanded. No one argued or asked questions as they followed his orders. The anger in his eyes said enough. Someone was going to pay.

-DW-

"I know you're not sleeping," Martha commented as she entered the medical room with a hot cup of tea. He opened his eyes to look at her and she handed it to him. Accepting it, he sat up and took a drink.

"Do you think I am disgusting Martha?" He asked her seriously.

"I think it is disgusting the way you lick everything." He opened his mouth but she interrupted him. "And don't given me that superior taste buds speech again. You and I both know you just like to lick things." Martha teased making him smile. "If you are asking if I think you are disgusting because you are pregnant, then the answer is no. From a medical stand point I find it fascinating and would love to know more."

"I have medical books that explain more. I also have a book that explains the science that went into creating the gene. It is a dull read but if you are interested you can borrow that one as well." The Doctor offered.

"I think I will skip that one, but I would appreciate the others." Martha agreed. He nodded and then set his tea down. He started to get up waiting for her to stop him. When she did nothing but hand him his trousers he smiled and pulled them on. He pulled his shirt on before heading out of the room and to his TARDIS to get her books.

-DW-

"You don't think she would be stupidest enough to come back to the hotel I booked her in," Gwen asked as they approached Rose's room. Jack had told her the story of what happened on the way and she agreed that Rose should be detained. She was just surprised Jack was being so level headed about it.

"You would be surprised." Jack replied. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked from the other side of the door. Jack lifted an eyebrow at Gwen as she shook her head.

"Room service." Gwen responded. The door opened a moment later and upon seeing the two of them Rose immediately tried to close it again. Jack used his foot to stop her though and pushed the door open wider.

"Rose Tyler, we are going to escort you back to the hub, until you can be returned to the other universe," Gwen explained as they entered the room.

"You can't do anything to me." Rose hissed at them.

"Being that you are technically dead in this universe. I don't think anyone is going to care what happens to you right now." Jack snapped back at her. Rose paled as he grabbed her arm and swung it behind her back placing the cuff around it, before grabbing the other one and doing the same. "The only thing that is saving you right now is the Doctor doesn't want you dead."

"That thing isn't the real Doctor," She snipped. Jack grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the SUV.

"He isn't a thing. He is my partner and has been through enough without you making it worse on him. Now unless you want to make things worse, I suggest you keep quiet." Jack replied angrily. Rose was quiet as they loaded her into the SUV and took her back to the hub. The Doctor was sitting on the couch with Martha going over a book when they entered. He glanced up at her, with a blank look on his face. She held her head high as she kept walking along side Jack. Jack took her down the stairs, placing her in the last cell.

"You might want to get comfortable. You are going to be in there awhile." Jack informed her.

"Mickey will get me out. My father hired him to protect me." She said.

"Too bad your father isn't here and Mickey works for me now." Jack smiled as Rose's smile faded. He turned to leave the cells as he heard her scream angrily. Jack went back up the stairs to find the Doctor and Martha had migrated off of the couch and into the Doctor's room. The Doctor was scribbling away on a chalkboard, while Martha held a book open in front of her. There was a diagram on the page of the muscles of a hand and the Doctor was explaining to her why his hand was able to heal better then a human's hand. He was also explaining the nerve that was damaged that would have affected the use of his little finger.

"So would it be better to just put a pin to hold you finger slightly curled and out of the way?" Martha asked as she studied the diagram. Jack was slightly lost but Martha was able to quickly understand what he was saying.

"No, because the nerve could still heal itself and then the pin would have to be removed." The Doctor replied. Jack took the book and turned it to the side.

"It doesn't look like yours, yours doesn't have these tentacles coming off of it. Although that could be interesting," Jack told him and the Doctor blushed. Jack tried to feel his embarrassment through the link, but to his disappointment it was still closed.

"Jack," the Doctor drew out his name to show his annoyance. Jack smiled at him and the Doctor rolled his eyes before going back to the chalk board. He picked up right where he left off about why his finger could possible work again in the future. Martha started asking questions again and neither one of them seemed to notice when Jack got up and left the room.

That night Jack lay alone in his bed hogging most of it. He was wondering if the Doctor was going to forget about him now that Rose was back from the other universe. Regardless of whether or not he would travel with her again was irrelevant as she had all ready formed a wedge between them once again. The wedge had been there before when she had been around. She never really left them alone together when they traveled before, almost as if she afraid to. The hatch opened and he looked over to see the Doctor descending the ladder, all ready in his pajamas. He stopped by the bed and looked at Jack with sad brown eyes. Jack moved over a little lifting the blanket as he did. The Doctor immediately laid down next to him, resting his head on Jack's chest like normal.

"Did you not want me here?" He asked Jack, his voice sad.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want to be here," Jack answered him. He put his hand on the Doctor's back and pulled him slightly closer.

"Is this because of Rose again?" The Doctor asked slightly annoyed.

"Partly. You also closed the bond on me. You were afraid and rather then letting me help you, you tried to hide." Jack told him. Jack felt the Doctor's mind nudge against his and he opened his mind to him. He could feel how sorry the Doctor was for closing him out. Jack kissed him softly on the head and the Doctor tilted his head up to catch Jack's lips kissing him softly. Jack moved his hand down lower and gripped the Doctor's behind.

"I feel sick," The Doctor moaned into Jack's mouth.

"Another time then, when you are feeling better." Jack responded moving his hand away. He kissed the Doctor softly again and then started to settle down to sleep. The Doctor though smiled as he rolled on top of Jack, straddling his hips and pressing their groins together. "I thought you were sick."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in response as he began to unbutton Jack's shirt. Jack knew that he had passed some sort of test and wondered if he should be upset about it. That thought quickly faded though as the Doctor began to rock his hips. He could forgive the Doctor this once. He gently pulled the Doctor down to kiss his lips as he continued to grind their hips together. The Doctor kissed him back, moaning in pleasure into Jack's mouth. Jack left his shirt open as he helped the Doctor to remove his own. Jack moved his trousers down his hips a little and slicked up his cock as the Doctor finished undressing. The Doctor straddled his hips again and then sank back allowing Jack to enter him in the process. He moaned in pleasure as he began to move his hips and Jack watched him. The pace wasn't enough for him but watching the Doctor throw his head back with his eyes closed, while biting his bottom lip, brought him close to the edge. He reached out and took the Doctor's member into his hand and the Doctor thrust slightly into his hand as he continued to move. He cried out Jack's name as he came finally. Jack pulled him forward as he angled his own hips to continue thrusting into the Doctor. He cried out his own pleasure moments later. Slipping out of the Doctor, he continued to hold him on his chest and kiss his head softly as the Doctor's eyes drifted closed. 

-DW-

Jack woke up early to find the Doctor had moved off of his chest and was snuggled against him sleeping soundly. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was early in the morning but he was too anxious about Mickey to sleep any longer. It had been almost fifteen hours since Mickey had left. While that could be contributed to simple user error on the manipulator, he still worried he had sent the young man into danger. He had no way of going after him at the moment though. The TARDIS was still out of commission and even if she was working, he was reluctant to reveal to the Doctor his plans yet. Carefully he moved the Doctor's arms and placed a pillow in them instead. The Doctor moaned but wrapped his arms around the pillow as he continued to sleep soundly. Jack dressed and then left the room. A quick glance at the monitors revealed that Rose was still awake in the cells. Not wanting to seem completely heartless, he made her something to eat and took it down.

"Where is your puppet," Rose asked Jack as he approached the cell the next morning with her breakfast.

"I don't have a puppet." Jack advised her as he opened the cell. He sat her breakfast down and then left, locking the cell behind him again.

"You seriously expect me to eat that," she asked making a face at the food he had placed in the cell. He looked at it. Sure it wasn't much just a few slices of toast with butter and oatmeal, but it wasn't like he was feeding her garbage.

"If you don't want it don't eat it." He replied as he looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with hate as she stared at him and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Sure people change but the young Rose Tyler that he had known, wasn't even recognizable in this hate filled woman. The more he studied her the more he was becoming to realize that something was seriously wrong with her.

Gone was her youthful passion that both he and the Doctor had fell in love with. Behind the hatred in her eyes, he saw the weariness of someone who had seen too much. While he didn't forgive her actions, her attacking the Doctor was one of the symptoms of what happened to her. Now he had to find out the cause. Asking her wasn't going to get him any answers though, he needed Mickey. Sighing in frustration he turned to leave the cells. He was almost to the stairs when he heard the platter of food slam against the bullet proof glass cell.

"Starve then," he called back to her as he continued on his way.

-DW-

Jack was trying to get work done. He had fallen behind in the recent days with everything that was going on. He thought about pushing them to Ianto with an apology. Ianto was usually very good at getting caught, whenever they fell behind. He owed everyone in the hub a raise, especially that man. He wouldn't say that he treated Ianto badly, but their relationship never officially ended when the Doctor arrived. It first got pushed to the background as Jack cared night and day for the dying man. But Ianto never said anything as Jack began to explore a relationship with the Doctor. Ianto would have had every right to speak up or be jealous but again, he didn't try to step between them. Instead he had become a support that Jack didn't deserve. A loud thud alerted Jack that someone was back in the hub. He rushed to his office door to find Mickey collapsed on the floor with a chair on its side. A strange woman standing beside him laughing.

"How do you land in a chair?" Jack asked curiously as he came down the stairs. He was cautious about the strange woman being in the hub, but Mickey didn't seemed concerned by her presences. He even accepted a hand up from her as she continued to laugh at him. The woman's curly hair was unruly around her head and she was wearing tight form fitting clothes. She had a gun clipped to her side, but it was obvious her and Mickey were comfortable with each other and Mickey wasn't her captive.

"I didn't mean to land in the chair. I put in the same coordinates we used to jump before." Mickey argued back as he took off the manipulator and gave it to Jack. Mickey kicked the chair for good measure.

"That was yesterday afternoon. Where the hell have you been?" Jack snapped slightly. Mickey was suppose to have been gone and back before the Doctor had figured out what they were up to. The Doctor had noticed last night that the manipulator was gone from Jack's arm but had said nothing about it as he gripped the soft skin around Jack's wrist. The Doctor wasn't stupid though and Jack could see his mind turning even as their bodies moved together.

"We were trying to find the General but he isn't an easy man to find." Mickey snipped back. "It would have helped to know that General Ki's side lost the war and that he is on the run, not just enjoying his victory. River and I have been looking for him for a week now and we haven't been able to find him yet."

"I will be surprised if you are able to find him. General Ki was a wanted man for a long time and more then one person has searched for him over the years. There is no definitive proof that the General was ever found though." The Doctor spoke up as he looked down on the three of them from the top of the stairs. He didn't recognize River by the way she looked except for her curly hair. Her voice though he had never forgotten. Her voice had brought him hope when living seemed almost impossible. He made his way down, limping slightly. Jack noticed it and wrinkled his brow as he scowled. It was just another reason to be mad at Rose. The Doctor returned the look as he made his way over to stand next to Jack. Mickey missed the exchange as he continued.

"I am beginning to think the man is a ghost. For a week River and I have chased lead after lead looking for him. We followed cars to safe houses that he was staying in just to find that the house was empty or in one case a family was living there. No one though has seen the General since the war ended, accept for the rumors of his movements." Mickey finally straightened up the chair. He offered it to the Doctor first before flopping down into it. "And that is all they are is rumors. There is no proof the man exist anymore except for the rumors that his followers spread."

"Do you think he was killed at the end of the war?" Jack questioned.

"No, because the winning side would have announced his death. Killing the General would be a huge blow to the troops." River answered.

"Unless it wasn't the winning side that killed him?" The Doctor stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"You think his own men could have killed him?" Jack asked.

"He wasn't popular when he was in charge, but he did have power. Once that power was taken away from him, unless his men protected him, anyone could have assassinated him." River said. The Doctor pointed sideways at her showing his agreement.

"When I go back I will search the base and see if I can find evidence that he has been killed." Mickey offered and River nodded her agreement. The Doctor shuddered and Jack put an arm around him, pulling him closer. He swallowed hard as he tried not to think about the base.

"I think what you need right now Mickey is a break. You have actually accomplished more then I thought you would on this trip." Jack turned to look at River. "I just want to tell you how grateful I am that you saved his life."

"How did you know my real name," The Doctor spoke up as he studied the woman in front of him. She wasn't unattractive in his opinion. She spoke with the same flirtatious undertone that Jack had which told the Doctor she was either from or had spent time in the 52nd century. Her curly hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing make up but it wasn't overwhelming. Her hazel eyes were taking in the hub but they looked around as if they were familiar with the place and not new to it.

"Spoilers." River smiled at him as his jaw dropped ready to argue.

"I think we could all use some coffee and breakfast," Mickey interrupted.

"Fine, I will make the coffee and a cup of tea for the Doctor, if you start the toast." Jack agreed. He took the Doctor by the hand and tugged it slightly to get him to follow him to the kitchen. River followed behind them and then sat down at the table with the Doctor as Jack and Mickey made breakfast.

"Mickey what happened to Rose in the other universe?" Jack asked as he put the kettle on.

"That's not Rose," The Doctor informed then. He grabbed a banana out of the bowl of fruit that was kept in the kitchen for him. Jack never use to keep the kitchen stocked before the Doctor came to stay. The only thing they ever had was the stuff to make tea and coffee. Martha had changed that though and as long as she worked there, Jack was sure the kitchen would remain stocked.

"Sorry boss, it is Rose and nothing happened to her Jack. The Rose that is here now, developed over years of getting her own way whenever she wanted it. She learned from her friends to throw fits and Daddy will give you money or make it better. Peter realized his mistake only after it was to late." Mickey answered.

"What happened?" The Doctor wondered. He went to take a bite of the banana but saw the smirk on Jack's face as he did. Blushing, he instead broke off a piece of the banana and put it in his mouth. Jack pouted at him and he stuck out his tongue at Jack.

"She was working for Torchwood as an actual field agent when we got a call about an unknown creature causing trouble. When we arrived on the scene, we found that a mutant type dog had cornered a group of teenagers in an alleyway. The dog itself was fierce looking but it wasn't trying to attack the teenagers. Rose though didn't listen to us as we told her to stay back. She told us she knew what she was doing and pulled a gun on it. Her first shot missed it, but it startled the creature and it attacked one of our men. Another man we work with shot it with a tranquilizer dart and brought it down. When we confronted Rose on why she shot it when we didn't know the situation, she didn't know. Then she told us that he dad was in charge of Torchwood and trusted her to be in the field and we shouldn't question her." Mickey told them as he made toast and sat it down on the table. The tea and coffees had been served and everyone was listening to his story.

"What was the dog?" The Doctor questioned.

"We aren't sure what it is, but it was just scared that day. He actually now is being taken care of by one of the assistant Torchwood directors. Rose though has never shown any remorse for almost killing the defenseless creature." Mickey took a drink of his coffee.

"I still think something more happened. Maybe there is something she isn't telling you. She said that her father hired you to protect her, why would he do that if nothing happened to her?" Jack didn't know why he was trying so hard to find an answer except that it was Rose. He couldn't believe the woman locked down in the cell had that kind of malicious nature in her.

"He hired me to stop her from hurting others. I am more of a baby sitter then a body guard." Mickey explained. Jack leaned back in his chair, as he took in the information. He was just going to have to accept that Rose had changed, regardless of whether or not it made sense to him. The Doctor rubbed his thigh and he smiled catching the Doctor's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss softly. He could feel the Doctor's worry about him. He squeezed the Doctor's hand, trying to reassure him, but he knew it didn't work. There was to much that was out of Jack's control at the moment and he needed to fix it. He just wondered how upset the Doctor would be if he went with Mickey to explore the compound.

-DW-

Between the four of them, they finished off a loaf of bread, a medium pan of oatmeal, six bananas, several apples and at least two pots of coffee. Jack was happy to see that the Doctor was eating his fair share of the food and not just five of the bananas, but also of the toast and oatmeal. He wanted to comment on the fact the Doctor was drinking coffee as well, but the small growl that came from the Doctor when he tried to take it, made it clear the Doctor wasn't going to surrender the coffee without a fight.

"After breakfast, do you want to take your walk or just head straight down to the TARDIS to begin working?" Jack asked the Doctor trying to get an idea of how he was feeling. He knew the Doctor's leg was hurting but the Doctor wasn't in need of any more medical attention then he had yesterday. Jack wanted to take care of his lover but not push him away and forcing him back into Martha's hands for treatment would do exactly that.

"I need to begin replacing the circuits. I also will need your and Mickey's help if we are going to get her off the ground quickly," The Doctor stated. He had planned for three weeks of repairs based on the diagnostics that had came back from the TARDIS. She could easily fly in two weeks but he wanted to take the time and repair her correctly and fully now that he had the chance. With Rose attacking him though, he wanted to get her back to her own universe as soon as possible. He could take a few short cuts but he had at least two days of work ahead of him in order to make sure she didn't die entering the other universe again.

"Sure thing boss. I am going to get a few hours of sleep first at a hotel." Mickey commented with a yawn.

"You can sleep in the TARDIS if you old room is still there. I am sure River can find a room on board too, if she is tired." The Doctor commented looking at River again.

"You trust her that much all ready?" Mickey wondered. It had taken him days to finally trust her and he was still kind of weary about her.

"I trust her in the future to know my name and that is good enough for now I suppose." The Doctor commented. He eyed them both before standing. They made their way down to the cells. Rose heard them coming and pressed herself against the glass.

"Mickey they are keeping me prisoner and starving me." Rose cried out upon seeing him.

"Good you could stand to lose a few pounds." Mickey called back. Rose made a rude noise at them but was quiet again as they entered the TARDIS. River didn't comment about it being bigger on the inside or seem surprised. In fact she ran her hand along the TARDIS console as if she were an old friend and the TARDIS hummed at her happily. The TARDIS hardly ever reacted like that to new people and he didn't know if it made him more weary or less.

"She seems to like you River. Do you want to help with repairs or sleep?" The Doctor asked as he ran his hand along the console as well. He eyed her suspiciously as he waited for her answer.

"Repairing her has always been your favorite past time sweetie. Though she ask that you don't use the metal hammer on her circuits." River answered with a smile.

"Then she shouldn't shock me as I am trying to replace them." The Doctor replied a little snidely.

"She wouldn't shock you if you used the rubber mallet instead," River smiled at him. She drifted out of the control room and into the corridors as the Doctor mumbled something under his breath. Mickey took it as his cue to leave as well and hurried to his bedroom to get some sleep. He was honestly surprised the Doctor had kept the room he had used for a short period of time. But as he went down the corridor he saw his room was to the left of the Doctor's room, next to a wooden door he didn't recognize with a symbol of water on it. To the right was Jack's room and one that he assumed was Martha's room by the doctor's symbol on the door. Going into his he saw that it had not only the items from when he traveled with the Doctor but things from his old flat. He was surprised the Doctor had cared enough to clean out his flat even with Rose. Though Rose had never mentioned it and the Doctor would never admit if he had cleaned on his own.

-DW-

"Rose,' the Doctor whispered loudly next to the young woman sleeping on the cot. He didn't even stop his nerves from coming through. He really didn't want to be in the room alone with her but for his plan to work, he had to be. He took a deep breath. Jack was hiding on the TARDIS in case he was needed and Mickey and River were gone looking for the General again. "Rose," he said loudly and she stirred.

"What are you doing in here puppet?" She asked annoyed.

"I finally managed to sneak away from Jack. We have to go now though before he wakes up or he will stop me again. It has only been you Rose and he is jealous." The Doctor looked over his shoulder quickly before grabbing her hand. "Come quickly." She jumped up and hugged him tightly and he tried not to gag as she pressed her lips to his.

"I knew it." She smiled happily as he grabbed her hand and drug her to the TARDIS. He closed the door quickly behind them and then ran around setting the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked excitedly as she watched him.

"I was thinking a sunset on the moon of Poosh." The Doctor smiled. "Then we can visit the moon for cocktails."

"Sounds lovely." Rose wrapped her arm through his as he pulled the hand break to send them on their way. She chatted the entire time he drove about things that she wanted to do and see. She never apologized for hurting him or trying to kick him in the stomach when she realized he was pregnant. He stopped himself from placing a hand over his stomach to protect his growing twins as he drove. He had to act normal, like he was happy to be with her. He landed the TARDIS with ease. As he did he activated a pulse that would deactivate all of the remaining buttons that allowed travel between the universes.

"What's out there?" Rose asked happily as she moved towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack appear in the corridors to observe what was going on but not intervene yet.

"Go and see." He said happily as he hurried to get his coat and pull it on. She ran out the door and onto a familiar beach. The look on her face as she turned towards him was so full of fury that he barely managed to mutter, "I'm sorry." Before he closed the door tightly and locked it.

"You have never been anything but a liar and a puppet. Open these doors and let me on now you coward." Rose screamed through the door as she pounded on it. The TARDIS shook slightly as she slammed herself against it. Jack came into the control room and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are doing the right thing sweetheart. She belongs here with family that can help her." Jack told him as he reset the coordinates on the console.

"I know," The Doctor answered quietly and pulled the hand break. Rose's screams faded as they returned to their own universe. He closed the walls between them, hopefully forever this time.

-DW-

Never cruel or cowardly. That was one of the promises that he had made when he had chosen his name the Doctor all those years ago. Yet it had been a coward who had left Rose on the beach with no explanation. It was a coward who had not tried to help her in any way except finding a way to get her back to her family. Sure he had been afraid, but fear was suppose to make him stronger. Even afraid he had once accomplished great things. He was no longer the little boy who slept in the barn at night so his brother wouldn't hear him cry himself to sleep. No he was a Time Lord who had stood in front of the Daleks and his own people declaring No More. He was the one who had made armies turn and faced things that most couldn't imagine even in their wildest dreams.

He barely registered the slight burning in his little finger as he tried to concentrate on several things at once. Pieces of the TARDIS console were strewn out in front of him as he tried to rebuild a blown circuit. It was simple work, work that he had did many times over the years. Work that he was sure that he could have done in his sleep. Yet he had still managed to cut himself on a jagged edge of a thin piece of metal.

Holding up his hand, he was able to see that the cut wasn't that deep, but it should have hurt worse then it did. He watched the blood flow down his finger to his wrist where he could feel it hot and sticky, as he tried to remember what pain in that finger had felt like. He tried to concentrate on the sharp pain that he should have been feeling rather then the dull sensation that he could. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he tried to move the finger. His small finger though remained straight and the blood continued to flow.

"Think you might need stitches?" Jack asked as he sat down beside the Doctor. In his hand he had the first aid kit as well as a clean cloth to wipe up the blood.

"No, it's not that deep," The Doctor replied as he held out his hand towards Jack. Jack began to wipe up the blood as the Doctor continued to watch him. He wasn't in shock over being cut, but more interested to see what he could feel as Jack cleaned his hand up. When Jack actually examined the cut, it was a little deeper then the Doctor originally thought, but still did not require anything further then a plaster. Jack put antiseptic on the cut and then wrapped a plaster around it. The Doctor then picked back up his sonic and a piece of wire to begin working again.

"When you go to the base, I am going with you," he said at last. His voice sounded confidant even if on the inside he was terrified of going.

"You don't have to go sweetheart." Jack stated.

"Yes, I do," He answered.

"Why?" Jack wanted to know. The Doctor had been fine letting them search for the General. Though revenge wasn't his style, he wasn't going to stop Jack from making sure the General couldn't hurt anyone else. By confirming the General was dead, it would put an end to others suffering at his hands.

"Because I broke a promise," the Doctor answered, not looking at Jack as he went to pick up another wire that needed to be connected.

"To who?" Jack wondered. The Doctor had never spoke of anyone else being in the cells with him, or of ever having seen anyone else as he was held.

"Myself. When I became the Doctor, I made a promise. I broke that promise with Rose and if I don't go, then I don't know if I can call myself the Doctor anymore." The Doctor admitted as he put the wire down and finally looked up at Jack. "Never cruel or cowardly. That was my promise and I was both to Rose. I never tried to help her, except to get her away from me."

"Going into the cells won't change what happened with Rose. If you want to go I will support you though. Just promise me that you let Mickey, River and I go first and make sure the cells are cleared. If anything were to happen to you or the twins, I don't know what I would do." Jack advised him, as he reached out and gently placed his hand on the Doctor's stomach. The Doctor smiled and then covered Jack's hand with his own.

"I can do that." The Doctor agreed. Jack was right. If he hadn't been pregnant, he could put himself into danger. Right now though, he needed to protect the twins growing inside him. The twins deserved a chance at life and just because he was upset, didn't mean he could just rush into danger.

"Right, get to a stopping point and then I am going to take you out to dinner." Jack stated as he stood up. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest and Jack placed a finger on his lips. "That wasn't a request sweetheart. You have been working far to hard the last few days. You need a break and something to eat."

"Can we have chips and then Banana banoffee pie?" The Doctor asked, his eyes lighting up and the thought. Jack had been thinking of something a little fancier then junk food. He wanted to take the Doctor to a nice restaurant. Though if he did the Doctor would probably just order chips anyway. He kissed the Doctor on the head.

"Chip it is. I know the perfect place," He agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor was placing final touches on the TARDIS repairs. The TARDIS hummed at him happily as he placed a few final circuits back in place and closed the panel. It had been over 500 years since she had had a complete overhaul of her systems. Sure he had made repairs here and there but never all the work she needed before something else broke down. Up until now he had always just played catch up, now she was finally in proper working order. He patted the console affectionately as he ran one last diagnostics test to be sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Are we ready to go?" Jack asked as he entered the TARDIS with Mickey and River. The Doctor glanced up and was unhappy to see that all three of them were carrying guns. He hated guns on his TARDIS, though he understood they would need them for the base. He made a face at Jack before running around the console to flick another switch and pull off a panel.

"I just need to replace one last wire." He informed them as he disappeared underneath the console. Jack walked over to where the Doctor had removed the panel and picked up a wire from on the console. He cleared his throat loudly and when the Doctor looked out, he held the wire out to him. The Doctor's face turned red and he mumbled his thanks before disappearing again. He came out again about five minutes later and then practically pranced around the console as he hit buttons and pulled levers. He paused at the hand break before sending them on their way.

"I set the coordinates for six months after the war ended. After we land I am going to run a scan on the base and make sure that there is nobody left on it." The Doctor explained.

"And if there are people?" Mickey wondered.

"Then we use caution." Jack informed him and the Doctor nodded his agreement as he pulled the hand break. It was a short trip to the base where he had been held and the TARDIS behaved the entire time. She landed smoothly and quietly upon the base in a storage cupboard near the middle of the base on the bottom floor. The Doctor quickly ran a scan and found that there were six people still upon the base. They were located two floors above them. "All right Mickey and River head out and go to the left, Doctor you are with me on the right. Maintain Radio silence unless necessary."

"Got it boss," Mickey saluted. River and him left first before the Doctor and Jack stepped off the TARDIS, closing the door tightly behind them. The base was dark making it hard to see and Jack shuddered slightly as the two of them started on their way.

"When I was a child I was afraid of the dark as well Jack," The Doctor whispered as they moved slowly and cautiously through the base. The Doctor made sure to keep one hand on Jack but also stay just a few steps behind him, just in case.

"It is normal for children to be afraid of the dark," Jack answered him, keeping his voice just as low. He opened doors as they went along, peering inside. The rooms were empty except for evidence that people had once been held inside them. They stopped at one of the rooms that had blood covering the floor and the Doctor sonicked it, trying to get a reading of whether or not the blood belonged to the general. The reading came back inconclusive. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sterile cotton swab and leaned down to take a sample of the blood as he continued to talk.

"That is a nice thought Jack, but for a Time Lord, you aren't suppose to be afraid. Rather then telling me it was all right, my father would tell me that I had all ready disgraced the family by being born and I would not disgrace them again by not being accepted into the Time Lord academy and becoming a nameless." Standing up, they continued on their way down the hall. They paused for a moment as they reached a corner and Jack held up his hand. Jack peered around the corner, looking for anyone that the scanner may have missed, before motioning for the Doctor to follow him again.

"What is a nameless?" Jack wondered.

"When a child is born on Gallifrey they are given their first name. After the naming ceremony the child is given a name that will follow them through the academy. Upon graduating the academy you choose the name that you will use the rest of your life. If you don't graduate from the academy, you are never allowed to choose your own name and become a nameless in our society. The nameless worked as the servants and maintenance people of the cities." The Doctor explained. He froze outside of a door and for a moment he could hear screaming as the whip cracked.

"Sweetheart?" Jack asked, turning to face the Doctor.

"This is the cell they held me in." The Doctor stuttered, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. He tried the door handle to find it locked. He lifted the sonic to unlock it and Jack pushed his hand down gently.

"You don't need to see inside." Jack informed him.

"Yes I do Jack," he answered as he held up his sonic again and unlocked the door. The cell was larger then he remembered and dried blood covered the ground. His mind couldn't help but wonder how much of that blood was his and he gagged. He nearly collapsed forward as he was sick all over the ground in front of him. Jack grabbed him, pulling him backwards out of the cell, closing the door tightly behind him. He leaned against Jack shuddering as Jack made gentle shushing sounds.

"You're all right." Jack reassured him as he rubbed his back. He straightened up after a moment and then took the handkerchief that Jack offered him. Wiping his mouth, he stuck it into his pocket before the two of them started down the hall again. They found no evidence of the General on the bottom floor and upon reaching the stairs they stopped and waited for Mickey and River before heading to the second floor. The Doctor was once again at the back of the group as they exited the staircase into a better lit hall. Staying together this time, the small group made their way through the base. They reached the main offices of the base. Getting into formation, they paused outside of the General's office.

Giving the count of three, Jack turned and kicked the door open. He immediately covered his mouth as a rotten smell greeted them. The General sat behind his desk still but the bullet wound to his forehead showed clearly his cause of death. The Doctor covered his mouth and nose with his coat sleeve as he sonicked the body, confirming the General had been dead at least a few weeks.

"Too bad, I wanted to be the one to kill him?" Jack hissed.

"At least we know he can't hurt anyone else." The Doctor stated. He ducked down as the sound of gunshots filled the air, as the six other men on the base found them. Jack moved in front of him, to block him with his body as the three of them returned fire, killing four of the men. Jack fell to the ground, with a bullet hole through his chest and Mickey cried out as another bullet hit his arm. Only River remained standing as she brought the other two men down with bullet wounds to their shoulders. She pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and restrained the men, before moving to Mickey and applying a makeshift bandage to his arm.

The Doctor didn't watch as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding from Jack's chest. Jack's breath was coming in short gasp, and he reached up to take the Doctor's hand in his own.

"Don't die," The Doctor begged him, even though he knew Jack would live again.

"I'll...be...right...back." Jack promised him. His eyes drifted closed and his breathing finally came to a halt. The Doctor cried as he leaned down and wrapped Jack in his arms, his own hearts breaking. Knowing Jack could die and come back was one thing. Seeing it happen though and the suffering that Jack felt as he died, hurt the Time Lord. He kissed the top of Jack's head as he waited impatiently for Jack to return to him. It seemed like hours before Jack took his first gasping breath as he returned to the world. He barely had time to take a second before the Doctor's lips were pressed to his kissing him deeply.

"Don't do that again," The Doctor scolded as he broke the kiss.

"I'll try not to," Jack informed him with a smile as he climbed to his feet and then pulled the Doctor up. Jack helped River move the two men down to the TARDIS and then keep them restrained until they landed at the hub. Martha rushed on board as the TARDIS landed and took in the sight of all the inhabitants covered in blood.

"Who is actually hurt?" She asked as she moved towards Mickey and his obvious shoulder wound.

"Mickey and the two men. Jack died, but he is fine now. Aren't you sweetie." River smiled.

"And you Doctor? Are you hurt at all?" Martha wondered as she looked him over.

"No, this is Jack's blood." He told her his face contorted in disgust. Without thinking about it, he took off his bloody shirts. Mickey gasped loudly upon seeing the Doctor's scarred back for the first time. Martha took off her own white coat and handed it to Jack to throw over the Doctor's shoulders. He took it and covered himself with relief.

"River help me move the men to the cells. Mickey go with Martha and get your arm cleaned up and Doctor I advise you take a shower." Jack ordered. "I will join you in a minute after I help River."

"What about the men?" Martha wondered as she led Mickey towards the autopsy room.

"They can suffer." Jack snipped pulling on one of their arms and making the guy cry out in pain.

"Jack," the Doctor's unhappy voice came from the TARDIS door. Jack looked at him and the look that the Doctor gave him said it all.

"Finish with Mickey and then River can watch you while you tend to them." Jack sighed. The Doctor nodded once before disappearing into his TARDIS again. They took the men down to the cells and removed the cuffs before throwing them into the cells right next to each other. Jack handed River the key to the cells and then left her to keep watch while he went to find the Doctor. Once he was cleaned up though, he was going to get his answers.

Jack went aboard the TARDIS again, heading straight for the Doctor's room. The door, was closed but unlocked and Jack let himself in closing the door behind him. He was slightly worried about the Doctor as the Doctor had reacted badly to being on the base and then four men had died. In all the time Jack had known the Doctor, he had never condoned people dying, not even to save his own life. Jack was thankful that the Doctor hadn't locked him out, but was allowing him to enter his room still. He saw the bed had all ready been turned down for the two of them and smiled as he stripped out of his clothes, before heading for the shower.

The room was different then Jack remembered as a small shower stall stood to the right side. At the back of the room was a large tub, with a Time Lord soaking in the water, watching him as he entered. Jack wiggled his hips at the Doctor and he rolled his eyes before smiling. Hurrying Jack cleaned off in the shower before climbing into the tub behind the Doctor. The Doctor relaxed against his chest, wrapping Jack's arms around him with a sigh. Jack kissed him softly on the back of his head.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Jack asked him in concern.

"We need to move the General's body," The Doctor advised him, rather then answering Jack's question. "The General disappeared from history. Unless we bury his body where it won't be found, other's will discover his death and that will change history."

"We should burn the body then." Jack commented and the Doctor turned to look at him with slight disgust on his face before settling back in his arms again.

"No, the bodies of criminals are not returned to the air. The old gods demand that the burning of the body is reserved for a body, young or old that is pure, or worthy. A child's body is burned because they are pure, but an adult may only be burned if they have led a proper life. The criminal or murders bodies must be entombed in the ground, where only the bugs may feast upon them. They will never find piece in this life or the next." The Doctor rattled off. "Many Gallifreyans forgot why we burned the bodies as tradition. While it is true it keeps our bodies from being studied after death, it was once seen as a way of releasing a pure soul. I shouldn't have burned Koschie's body, but he was once close to me, and I couldn't deny him a proper funeral."

"He didn't deserve you," Jack whispered kissing the Doctor softly on the neck. The Doctor smiled and turned catching Jack's lips and kissing him deeply for a moment. "I don't deserve you." He held the Doctor close as he settled back into the water.

Tomorrow they were going to have to figure out what to do with the men down in the cells. Jack didn't think they knew much, and though he wanted to question them, he probably wouldn't get many answers. When they retrieved the General's body tomorrow, they were going to have to take the prisoner's somewhere. Somewhere that they could never tell anyone that the General was dead or where the Doctor was located so the Doctor would continue to be safe. In the past Jack probably would have killed them, but the Doctor would be unhappy with that solution. Jack kissed the Doctor's head again as the Doctor's breathing began to even out. Lifting him out of the tub, he carried him to the bed, and dried him off with ease. Months of taking care of the Doctor had made it so he barely disturbed him as he helped dress him in his pajamas and curl up into bed. It had been a long struggle but for now, even if it was just for a moment, the Doctor was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in the Doctor, Jack and the Twins. I plan to write a follow up story about them, hopefully soon.


End file.
